Vuelta Completa y Varios Grados Más
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Hermione vive ajena a la magia pero el mundo mágico la busca. Un grupo reducido quiere ayudarla pero otro mucho mayor quiere atraparla. En poco tiempo, su vida dará una vuelta completa y varios grados más. - de Niesugui SdlN
1. Prólogo

**Gui**: Hola! Este es mi primer fic tampoco espero mucho del él pero quiero (exijo jaja) comentarios d ayuda y de animos a seguir O un rotundo "empieza otra cosa que esto no sirve"...  
Pido ánimos a **Mitsuky092**, mi bruja acompañante o algo así... mi apoyo moral. Claro y como siempre, todos los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a J.K Rowling

Para situarlo: ha pasado lo mismo que en los siete libros de Harry Potter quitando a Hermione, o sea que ha pasado lo mismo en cuanto a Voldemort, Howarts, Dumbeldore y la orden del Fenix se refiere. Suelo ir haciendo referencias a cosas que pasan en los libros que afectan a los muggles, para hacerlo todo un poco más real, o por lo menos a mi me lo parece..

* * *

**Prólogo**

Dos pares de zapatos en el suelo, una bufanda de lana tricotada a mano, varias camisetas esparcidas encima de la cama, pantalones vaqueros al revés en una silla y un jersey en el respaldo de ésta, el armario abierto y una maleta hecha. Todo en esa habitación indicaba que alguien acababa de hacer la maleta que estaba cerrada en la esquina de la sala más cercana a la puerta. El día no era muy bueno pero tan solo eran la seis y media de la mañana, como indicaba el despertador encima de la mesita de noche, en la que había además, una lámpara pequeñita con un tragaluz muy bien decorado, a mano. Si uno se fijaba bien, había cantidad de cosas en esa habitación hechas a mano. La bufanada y el tragaluz eran las más humildes. Toda la decoración de la pared podía parecer de lejos papel pintado, pero de cerca se veía claramente un pared pintada de azul con rodillo y unas decoraciones hechas con un fino pincel. La habitación podría haber estado expuesta en un museo, para que los visitantes notasen el contraste de la cosas hechas a mano con el desorden que reinaba.

Una joven castaña entro desde la puerta del baño con la mitada del pelo para abajo liso como la seda y un moño de mechones rizados en la cabeza. Hermione se estaba alisando el pelo. Se soltó el moño y dejó caer sus rizos castaños, cubriendo la mitad de trabajo que había realizado a alisarse el pelo. Salió de la habitación, del salón y del apartamento y fue a llamar a casa de su vecina, la señora Bemiz. La anciana abrió la puerta rápidamente y la saludó por su segundo nombre:  
-¡Señorita Jane! ¡Qué pronto!  
-Hola, señora Bemiz. Sabía que estaría despierta...  
-Querida, ya que estás, ¿podrías ayudarme?  
-¡Cómo no!

Hermione entró en la casa de su vecina y la ayudó a encender la televisión. No estaba enchufada a la corriente.  
-Recuérdelo, señora Bemiz, tiene que estar enchufada.  
-Gracias, señorita Jane. Y ahora dime, ¿qué te trae por aquí?  
-Venía a despedirme de usted, me marcho de este lugar ya que he encontrado un trabajo en otra ciudad y un piso con muy buen alquiler.  
-¿Te marchas? Pero señorita Jane, me dijistes que no era hasta septiembre.  
-Y hoy es 2 de septiembre.  
-Oh, hija, ya no sé en qué día vivo. Pues ánimos en tu traslado y recuerda mandarme alguna postal. ¿A dónde vas?  
-Bueno señora Bemiz, adiós, debo irme-dijo Hermione, eludiendo la pregunta.

Salió de la casa de la señora Bemiz y entró en la suya. Marcó un número en el telefono y espero a que descolgasen. El cielo empezaba a despejarse. Últimamente, todas las mañanas hacía nublado, en pleno verano. ¿Qué sentido tenía eso? Pensó que sería lo que quedaba de la eterna nublina que causó algún extraño suceso el último año. Había leído que en Londres y todo el sur de Inglaterra la neblina escalofriante había sido más densa y que allí habían habido terremotos y derrumbamientos.  
-_¿Sí?_-alguien había cogido el teléfono.  
-¿Anna? Soy Jane-código clave. Por teléfono no debía decir su primer nombre. Ni a sus vecinos, que la conocía también como "Jane".  
-_Hoy es el día, más te valdrá salir después y con otro coche. Yo pasaré a por el tuyo._  
-¿Cómo?  
-_Tienen fuentes y espías de total confianza, igual que nosotros tenemos traidores entre sus fuentes y espías._  
-¿Cuándo tengo que estar allí?  
-_Tienes de tope hasta las once. Más tarde las maletas se van sin tí._  
-Me queda una.  
-_No la llevas, mete lo que puedas en equipaje de mano y olvida lo demás, así como los líquidos, ya podrás comprártelos allí. He conseguido cambiar tu dinero. No está mal para un primer mes. Asegúrate de que no te reconozcan._  
-Estaba en ello. Le pediré el coche a...  
-_Sí, sé a quién. Hoy no lo usará. Suerte y rápido._  
-Adiós, Anna.

Hermione se metió en el baño. Terminó de alisarse el pelo en una hora y media. Se dedicó a vaciar su maleta encima de la cama. Cogió lo importante e imprescindible, aunque si lo miraba estrictamente, lo importante era poco ya que la mayoría de sus cosas estaban facturadas y listas para subir al avión. Ya sólo qudaba ella. Esperaba no encontrarse peor en Londres pero no podía confiar en nadie. Tan sólo en Anna. O ni siquiera. Tenía que coger el avión y conseguir las maletas y llegar. Instalarse en su nuevo piso y empezar a trabajar y hacerse amigos y no llamar la atención. Sabía que la buscaban. Había visto a muchos hacerle fotos a ella y su matrícula disimuladamente cuando pensaban que ella no se daba cuenta. Lo que no sabía era porqué ni quién la buscaba. Pero sí sabía que eran peligrosos, inteligentes y bien provistos. Aunque nadie se le escapaba a su control. Lo que más le extrañaba era que, con todas esas cualidades, hubiesen tardado tanto en ir a por ella. Era algo que no le cuadraba. Pero finalmente se habían cansado y habían mandado a un inútil a darle miedo. Un inútil que se postró a las nueve en punto de la mañana delante de la entrada y salida del garaje de su apartamento. Y era un inútil porque no había hecho esfuerzo alguno para esconder a qué iba allí, cualquiera que le mirase a la cara adivinaría que lo que hacía era esperar a alguien y pillarlo por sorpresa.

Hermione, con el pelo liso recogido en un moño para que la vecina no notara mucho la diferencia, se acercó de nuevo a la puerta de la señora Bemiz y llamó al timbre. Lo haría todo perfecto.

* * *

Bueno... esto es todo por el momento. Queria ponerlo todo en situación sin decir demasiado...^^... y cuando antes he hablado a referencias a los libros me refiero por ejemplo a lo que digo sobre "Londres y una neblina escalofriante, terremotos y desrrumbamientos"-- es todo lo que pasa en el libro 7(dementores y mortífagos...)

Aunque estoy un poco bloqueada en el segundo cap (el primero está en mi cabeza), de momento me convence más de lo que pensaba.. Este es mi primer fic, y la primera vez que escribo sobre Harry Potter, asíque no espero lo mejor, ni tampoco pido que se espere lo mejor de mi...(frase rebuscadilla)

Bueno, de momento esto es todo aunque como estamos a medio paso de las vacaciones, supongo que subiría el primer capitulo si esto tiene buena pinta..

Espero Reviews, me ayudarían mucho.

Gui  
by SdlN


	2. El comienzo de la huida

¿Cómo describir mi alegría, felicidad?

¿Sabéis la alegría que da recibir Reviews?

Pues estoy más contenta aún si cabe…

Quería agradeceros a todos los que me habéis comentado l capitulo *o*

Y en especial a **Chatte-lotte** y a **Miky**(aunque al principio de verdad pensé que te parecía horrible, durante un horrendo segundo…risas sarcásticas…)

Bueno, Harry Potter no es mío y nunca lo será…

* * *

**1. La Huida**

La calle estaba prácticamente vacía. Pasaba una pareja de ancianos en la acera opuesta, unos niños gitanos jugaban el la parte superior de la calle. Gustaf aparcó el coche delante del garaje. Bajó del coche rojo y leyó el cartel: _Vado permanente, prohibido aparcar._ Eran las nueve de la mañana del sábado.

La señora Bemiz abrió la puerta y se despidió de su vecina.

-Adiós señorita Jane, que le vaya bien.

-Gracias señora Bemiz.

Hermione bajó las escaleras hasta el garaje y abrió el coche de su vecina, de la que acababa de despedirse. Se soltó el moño y cayó sobre sus hombros su pelo castaño. Se metió dentro del coche y arrancó. Apretó el botón de apertura de la puerta del garaje y aceleró… pero pisó el freno con fuerza. Había calculado bien. Gustaf se le acercó mirando la matrícula del coche con un intento de disimulo pésimo. Si hubiese querido que se notase, no lo habría hecho mejor. Hermione había frenado a tiempo de no chocarse con el coche rojo.

-Señorita, casi se choca usted con mi coche nuevo-dijo Gustaf.

-Señor está _usted_ aparcado en una salida de coches-replicó Hermione haciendo énfasis en el _usted_.

-¿Quién es usted?-vaya con el usted. A Hermione ese inútil la estaba poniendo nerviosa. Adivinaba por qué le habían enviado a él. Aunque no supiese disimular, seguro que tenía la matricula de honor de la pesadez.

-Una persona que quiere salir de su garaje.

-¿Sabe quién es Hermione Jane Granger?-vaya, sabían hasta su segundo nombre… lógico, si uno pensaba que les bastaba con averiguar donde había nacido y mirar el registro de natalidades, o robarle su documento de identidad o cualquier tarjeta, ticket o papel en el que estuviese marcado su nombre completo. Anna le había asegurado aún así que no lo sabían. Mala información. Como había pensado hacía una hora a penas, tampoco podía confiar en ella. Aunque lo llevase crudo, porque Anna se había encargado de todo.

-¿Qué quiere de Jane?

-¿La conoce?-conversación de preguntas. Hermione se ponía realmente nerviosa.

-¡Pero bueno!-se oyó una voz a lo lejos y en las alturas. ¿Salvamento o perdición? Hermione no sabía que hacer...-¡Joven! ¡Quite inmediatamente ese coche rojo de ahí, no estorbe a la señorita Jane, o si no...-la señora Bemiz, cuyas ventanas de la casa daban a esa calle, siempre salía en ayuda a sus vecinos.

-¿Si no, qué, señora?

-No pasa nada señora Bemiz, estoy hablando yo con él. Pero se ha equivocado, no soy Jane, señora, soy Anna-mintió.

-¡Ah! ¿Ya has vuelto? Vaya, de lejos, os parecéis.-la señora Bemiz desapareció de la ventana.

-Esa señora la ha confundido con una tal señorita Jane, ¿no será por casualidad, Hermione Jane Granger?

-Sí.-no valía la pena mentir, eran capaces de buscar entre los inquilinos de la casa y no encontrar otra Jane que la misma Hermione.

-Yo también la he confundido, me dijeron que la señorita Granger salía de su casa entre las nueve y las diez todos los días, y me dieron una foto. Debo decir que se le parece usted mucho...

-Tan solo en el estilo...-aseguró Hermione.

-Pero, según mis fuentes, no es posible que usted salga a esta hora, es la primera vez que lo hace, ¿no es cierto?-dedució Gustaf. A Hermione cada vez le parecía más inútil y más pesado. Y la aguja minutera de su reloj se acercaba peligrosamente del minuto 30.

-Veo que está informado. Da la casualidad de que tengo un primo en el hospital y si no es una molestia para usted y sus fuentes, me gustarí ir a verlo antes de las diez.

-¿La señorita Granger ha salido ya?

-Jane salió a las ocho y media de la mañana en autobús porque se le ha estropeado el coche. Ya he notado yo que miraba la matrícula del mio intentando disimular en vano que no era la que usted esperaba encontrar-declaró Hermione, regalándole a Gustav su mejor sonrisa torcida.

-¿Como?-parecía realmente sorprendido.

-Jane no está. Puede comprobarlo usted. Se ha mudado. Si no me cree, pregúntele al conserje.

A las once de la mañana del mismo sábado, Hermione conducía el coche de la señora Bemiz al aeropuerto, en el que había quedado con Anna. La encontró en la planta de las salidas.

-¡Jane! ¿Dónde estabas?

-Anna, no hay tiempo, lo explicaré después.

-¿El plan sigue en pie?

-Sí, ¿has facturado las maletas?

-Sí.

-¿Has sacado el billete?

-Sí.

-¿Comprobado que hayan llegado los muebles?

-Sí.

-¿Y el alquiler del piso?

-También.

-Toma el ticketr del parking. Está en el P2

-Bien. Adiós... Por cierto, en París te espera Blanche, está es su foto-dijo tendiéndole una imagen en blanco y negro a Hermione que la miró sorprendida.-El trasbordo dura una noche. He preferido elegir vuelos separados de doce horas...

-¿No había un vuelo directo a Londres?

-Sí, mucho menos discreto. Ten en cuenta que aún te llamas Hermione Jane Granger, te seguirían el rastro hasta Londres. De esta forma pasas más desapercibida. El otro billete está a mi nombre. Y tienes aquél carnet de identidad mío que caduca en dos semanas, el mes que viene

-¿Tanto nos parecemos?

-Será por el pelo, mismo color si tu lo llevas liso. También en los ojos está el mismo tono. Forma de la cara, de la nariz... Un poco sí. Cuidate de no mojarte el pelo, que no se te rice.

-Gracias.

_Ultimo aviso a las pasajeros del vuelo ... con destino a Paris. Embarquen por la puerta..._

En el avión, buscó la fila 20, asiento A, al lado de la ventana. No era un avión muy grande y no viajaba casi nadie. Aún así, la casualidad, o quizá otra cosa, hizo que tuviera un compañero de vuelo. Al lado suyo se sentó un joven de su misma edad, rubio, pelo lacio, de tez pálida y ojos grises, con una voz que arrastraba las palabras.

-¡Hola!-saludó el chico al sentarse.

-Hola...-contestó Hermione.

-¿Como se llama, señorita?

-Se lo diré pero tendrá que decirme su nombre-Hermione había tenido una experiencia, que no sabía calificar como buena o mala, pero que le había enseñado a tener cuidado con la gente de su alrededor, por muy guapa y amable que pareciese es gente.-Me llamo Jane-no debía tampoco mentir por si su compañero veía su pasaporte.

-En cambio, en su pasaporte ponía Hermione.

-Sí... Jane es mi segundo nombre. Hermione no me gusta-dijo esta de mala gana. Vaya, el hombre rubio ya había visto su pasapote.

-Bueno Jane, yo no le mentiré. Me llamo Draco.

-Encantada-dijo Hermione, sin estarlo realmente. ¿Por qué demonios le había contestado? Respuesta obvia: por educación. Ese hombre le producía escalofríos...

Se encendieron la luces del avión que indicaban la obligación de ponerse el cinturón. Hermione miró el reloj. El avión salía a su hora. Eran en ese instante las 12:00:00. Segundos incluidos. Se oyó la voz de una axafata por la megafonía del avión:

_El comandante y toda la tripulación agradecen que hayan elegido viajar con nuestra compañía. Ahora, las instrucciones de seguridad..._

Lo repitió en inglés y empezó a explicar dónde estaban las salidas, cómo ponerse el cinturón, donde estaban y cómo funcionaban los chalecos salvavidas y las máscaras de oxigeno.

_Colóquela sobre nariz y boca y respire con normalidad._

-¿Jane, ha viajado alguna vez en avión?-preguntó el tal Draco.

-Sí.-La educación continuaba haciendo de las suyas y Hermione intentaba no darle razones al rubio para seguir con la conversación.

-Yo nunca he viajado en avión, prefiero métodos más seguros...y mucho más rápidos.

-¿Cómo cuales?-esta vez, a Hermione le picaba la curiosidad.

-Bueno... no los conocerá, Jane... Son algo especiales, te transportan allá donde tú eligas en unos poco segundos, a veces tardan un poco más...

-¿Cómo...cómo es eso posible?-Hermione pensó que aquél hombre le tomaba el pelo. Una joven azafata apareció con el carro de la comida y una expresión de adoración hacia el chico rubio pintada en la cara.

-¿Quieren algo del menu?-preguntó con su cara de boba.

-No gracias-dijo Hermione, intentando ser amable con la azafata, aunque lo que le producía esa chica era risa.

-Yo no tomaré nada, he traido lo mio-anunció Draco y sacó una bolsa de su bolsillo.-El mejor servicio siempre será el de un tran escarlata que conozco bastante bien...-Empezó a comer algo extraño y dijo algo sobre tener repetido un cromo. Hermione decidió ignorarlo y cuando bajara del avión olvidarse de ese hombre y sus costumbres. No estaba cerca de hacerlo, aunque ella no lo sabía.

Comenzó a leer una revista, pero no recordaba cuando había dejado de leerla cuando Draco la despertó en el avión una vez que aterrizó. Salió del avióny se dirigió hacia la recogida de maletas dispuesta a olvidar a Draco, el rubio. Estuvo delate de las cintas cinco minutos, hasta que recordó que hacían el trasbordo por su lado. Salió y se encontró ante una cantidad enorme de carteles sostenidos por el mismo número de personas. Buscó su nombre en los carteles. Hermione Jane Granger. Ahí estaba. Reconoció a la persona que sujetaba el catel como Blanche, la amiga de Anna, quién le había dado la foto en blanco y negro para que reconociese a la morena a la que acababa de reconocer. Blanche estaba con una despanpanante rubia, la chica más guapa que Hermione había visto en su vida, aunque no lo admitiría ni por asomo, ni torturada, ni borracha ni nada. La rubia le preguntaba a Blanche en francés:

-_Pardon_, _sais-tu par où sortent les passages des avions?-_le preguntaba si sabía por dónde salían los pasageros de los aviones. ¡Pues por dónde salía Hermione en ese instante! Hermione había aprendido a hablar francés de pequeña y aunque no lo hablaba a la perfección, lo entendía como si fuese francesa.

-_Par là_-Blanche le contestó de la misma manera de la que lo habría hecho Hermione.

Hermione tosió ligeramente para hacerse notar y Blanche se giró, la miró de arriba a abajo y prgeuntó:

-¿Quien eres?-en francés y por supuesto educadísimo. Sonaba a _"¿Qui êtes-vous?"_

-Hermione Jane Granger-dijo Hermione señalando el cartel que llevaba Blanche en las manos

-_Oh!_

-Adiós, Jane-dijo una voz detrás de Hermione. Se giró para encontrarse de frente con el rubio del avión, Draco.

-¡Ah!, a... adiós-respondió Hermione. Draco se giró y vio a la rubia que le había preguntado a Blanche que le miró con cara de repugnancia.

-¡Fleur de la Cour! ¿o debería decir Fleur Weasley?-dijo. Parecía conocerla- _Bonjour_! He visto a tu hermana Gabrielle regiendo sus maletas. Por cierto, felicidades por tu boda.

-_Merci, Malfoy_-dijo la rubia, a lo que se marchó del lugar olvidándose de su hermana y echándole a Draco miradas de odio.

El joven se fue pero Hermione tomó nota.  
Se llamaba Draco Malfoy y era inglés (se veía). Conocía a la rubia, que era francesa y que se llamaba Fleur de la Cour y tenía una hermana que debía de llamarse Gabrielle de la Cour y a la que ambos conocían. Tampoco se llevaban bien. Fleur de la Cour se había casado recientemente con un tal Weasley y además parecía estar embarazada de unos tres meses. Era curioso, pero de todo aquello, lo más importante parecían las nacionalidades y el misterio de que una francesa conozca a un inglés y se llevasen mal. Esa pregunta parecía extraña pero para Hermione tenía una importancia extrema... Parecía que el marido de Fleur de la Cour, se apellidaba Weasley y ese era un apellido inglés. ¿Se conocerían el señor Weasley y Draco Malfoy?

Además los dos eran igual de raros. Vestían raro, uno comía cosas raras y a Fleur no parecía importarle su hermana desde que vio a Draco Malfoy. Además la belleza de Fleur de la Cour era sobrehumana. Ninguno de los dos parecía haber frecuentado nunca un aeropuerto y uno de ellos conocía métodos muy rápidos, demasiado rápidos, de viaje.

Hermione pensó esto en poco segundos y llegó a la conclusión de que debía olvidarlo. Además Blanche estaba esperando a que bajase de las nubes para irse del aeropuerto.

-¿Estás lista para irnos?-preguntó con su francés educado.

-_Oui-_Hermione necesitaba hacer un esfuerzo para hablar sin acento el francés pero un sí podía concedérselo. Sobretodo porque estaba ayudándola a huir.

* * *

¿Qué os parece?

Me parece un poco corto pero es que tenía ganas de subirlo y es lo que tengo escrito en el ordenador.. ¡lo demás está a mano!

Asique espero reviews porque creo haber dejado claro que los necesito para seguir (jajaja exigencias ante todo, esto es lo que quiero)

Me parece que voy por buen camino.. Me gusta mucho más que al principio... Tendré que hacerle caso a **Chatte-lotte** y seguir por mis lectores para descubrir que está bien...

Gracias de nuevo por leerme y dejar reviews a todos!

**Gui  
**(by SdlN)


	3. La llegada a Londres

**Gui: **Bueno, como el anterior cap me pareció un poco corto, subiré este que tambien es cortito, a la vez... o casi

Vuelvo a agradecer a **Mitsuky092** porque mujer, estás siempre ahí, siempre comentas y me sigues la historia y te adoro aunk tus comentarios sean tan irónicos... Y seguiré haciendole caso a **Chatte-lotte**, vale, seguiré... y he intentado burlarme de mi mitad francesa, como me has pedido... no dicen Oh, la, la pero casi... esto se parece mucho a lo k dije la ultima vez.. y esque estos dos capitulos se podrían meter en uno... pero como soy una impaciente subi el primero sin terminar y digamos k esto es el final. espero reviews!!

**Disclaimer**: HP no es mío, es de Rowling.

**Capitulo 2: La huida: Llegada a Londres**

Una casita pequeña y monísima en el mismo centro de Paris, adosada a otras dos casotas enormes, se alzaba ante el río Sena y ante Hermione. Parecía encajar ahí por arte de magia. Como si se hubiese colado entre las dos casas y a punto estuvieran de aplastarla. Cuando llegaron Blanche y Hermione allí, ésta última pasó de largo la casa, no la vio. Pero después se dio cuenta de su error cuando Blanche la llamó, pronunciando su nombre con acento francés.

-_Hermione!-_dijo-es aquí.

Hermione tenía un cerebro privilegiado comparado con otros y lo sabía. El único que problema es que le fastidiaba mucho cuando ese cerebro no se daba cuenta de las cosas y ella quedaba, según su propio criterio, en ridículo. Fue lo que pasó pero Hermione no dejó aflorar nada a la superficie de su cuerpo, ninguna expresión en su cara, ningún tono extraño en su voz. Disimuló. Y muchísimo mejor que Gustaf, el propietario del coche rojo, el as en la pesadez, un secuaz de los malvados que la perseguían. Pero un secuaz muy tonto. El misterio que suponía el hecho de que hubiese aparecido alguien tan rotundamente estúpido en la puerta de la casa de Hermione estaba sin resolver. Ella pensó que si le habían mandado a él, es que no tenían esperanzas en que Hermione siguiese en su casa a esas alturas. Pero otro misterio aún mayor era que los secuaces que habían ido allí todas las mañanas, que llevaban tres disfraces y un almuerzo para no morir de hambre y que se apostaban delante de su casa, haciendo fotos, tomando notas, tampoco eran nada discretos. Pero tampoco había nadie pendiente de eso. Porque hoy en día la gente no se fija, y bien pueden estar robando un banco unos ladrones, que si lo hacen bien y van como Pedro por su casa, nadie se da cuenta. A Hermione a veces le parecía que no es que fuesen muy malos disimulando, sino que pensaban que nadie les veía. Pero la más importante, Hermione, sí que le veía. Se anotó mentalmente que debía resolver ese misterio para tener algo que hacer en Londres, y porque cosas como esa podían dejar a Hermione con insomnio hasta que las resolviese. Y pocos eran los problemas que no conseguía resolver Hermione. Pocos o ninguno.

La casita era muy mona por fuera, antigua, siglo diecialgo, tenía algo de barroco, con muchas decoraciones y algo de clásico, con paredes planas y lisas sin ningun adorno. La puerta de madera debía de ser de quince centímetros de anchura por lo que pesaba. Hermione lo comprobó después, y si no eran quince, eran diez. Se fijó que tenía cuatro cerraduras, un pestillo y una cadena, como las puertas antiguas. Le pareció demasiada precaución para una casita tan bien disimulada. Del mismo estilo que las otras dos a sus lados, en el mismo tono y la misma altura. O casi. Había una entradita y Blanche obligó a Hermione a quitarse los zapatos. Dijo que era una costumbre de la familia. Su madre era canadiense y allí se hacía para no manchar la casa. Su padre vivió mucho tiempo en Japón y allí también es costumbre hacer eso. Entre los unos y los otros, Blanche se había quedado con la costumbre y la imponía a todo aquél que entrase en su casa.

Casa que por cierto no era suya, sino de la familia de su marido, - estaba casada, vaya, con sólo veintiún años. Las francesas le parecían a Hermione muy raras. Y se acordó de Fleur de la Cour, la rubia, y maldijo para sus adentros - que éste había heredado de su madre muerta. Después del recibidor en el que Hermione dejó sus zapatos y se calzó con zapatillas, cortesía de Blanche, que siempre tenía de sobra, se llegaba a un pasillo estrecho - obvio, la casa era en sí estrecha - en el que no había ventanas, pero sí unos candelabros a los lados. El pasillo era lúgubre porque aunque fuera hiciese un día espléndido, quizás un poquito nublado, la luz del día no penetraba en la casa por ninguna ventana. Las ventanas estarían en el salón y el comedor, y salas de ese estilo. Blanche abrió una puerta dejando un espacio oscuro a través del cual se distinguían unas escaleras también estrechas. Subió, rogándole a Hermione que la siguiera. Arriba, al final de las escaleras había otra puerta y unas escaleras que subían a un tercer piso. Blanche abrió la puerta y salieron a un pasillo como el de la planta de abajo pero iluminado por la luz de la pequeña ventana que daba a la calle, al río y a todo Paris. En el pasillo había una mesa con un teléfono y una lámpara, en el extremo opuesto de la ventana, y cuatro puertas. Blanche abrió una de las puertas y Hermione se encontró con un saloncito monísimo y típicamente francés, con sillas de la época del rey Louis XVI y una luz cegadora que entraba del ventanal. En una de esas sillas estaba sentado un hombre joven, de unos veinticinco años, leyendo el periódico. El marido de Blanche.

-_Olivier, __voici Hermione_. _Hermione, mon mari Olivier_-dijo Blanche, presentándole a su marido la inquilina y su marido a Hermione.

-_Bonjour_-saludó Hermione, a lo que el marido contestó saludando de la misma manera a Hermione.

Blanche echó a Hermione de la habitación explicándole que era la habitación de descanso de su marido, que trabajaba mucho y que cuando descansaba, no había que molestar. Al volver al pasillo, Hermione se encontró en penumbra. En esa casa, la luz estaba en las salas y los pasillos se olvidaban. Daba un poquito de miedo. O de repelus, o de incomodidad o de extrañeza... Esa casa era extraña.

Volvieron a la puerta que daba a las escaleras para subir al tecer piso, diseñado exactamente igual que el segundo y el primero. En el pasillo no había ventanas ni candelabros. Era oscuro, no se veía nada y había una puerta. Blanche la abrió y dejó pasar a Hermione indicándole que ése era su cuarto, que podía bajar al segundo piso sin molestar a su marido y que ella estaba en el primero, que si la buscaba la llamase pero que no chillase de un piso al otro, por favor, que su marido estaba descansando. Le dijo que la cena estaría a las siete y se fue prohibiéndole salir de la casa por su seguridad. Que si quería ver Paris, tenía una ventana.

Hermionese giró para contemplar la habirtación de invitados. Era tan espléndida como la habitación "de descanso de mi marido que trabaja mucho". Una cama que bien podría ser la de Maria Antonieta en el palacio de Versailles, ya que además de ser la cama con dosel más bonita que había visto, tenía una barrera que delimitaba el espacio en el que se encontraba la cama y el resto de la habitación que era un simple pasillo en el que se abrían la puerta que comunicaba la habitación con la casa, otra puerta que llevaba a una sala de estudio con una mesa y una tercera puerta que llevaba al cuarto de baño.

Hermione marcó tres cosas en su cerebro:

1. Que el exterior de esa casa era una simple fachada y que desde fuera no se llegaba a adivinar el espléndor de la demora  
2. Que los pasillos, simples lugares de transición, no estaban iluminados para aprovechar la luz del día en otras áreas de la casa. Suponía que en un principio, quisieron eliminar los pasillos pero al no poder, los hicieron lo suficientemente amplios para que cupiese una persona con una bolsa o trasto a su lado  
3. Que las habitaciones estaban iluminadas al máximo y decoradas al estilo de Versailles, que para algo era el orgullo francés. En él habían firmado acuerdos y paces y esta casa debía de ser tan espléndida sin parecerlo.

Después de esto decidió tamarse un baño relajante y descansar un momento, poner sus ideas en orden y contemplar Paris. Usaría todos los recursos que ponían a su disposición para no aburrirse desde ese momento, tres de la tarde, hasta la tan exagerada prontitud de la cena a las siete. Tenía cuatro horas a su disposición y estaba dispuesta a usarlas para hacer de Maria Antonieta, sin sirvientes pero con todos los recursos a su alcance.

Y le pareció que tan solo habían pasado unos minutos cuando el reloj marcó las siete y oyó el tintineo de una campanita y la voz de Blanche llamando a cenar. Hermione no tenía habmre pero bajó de todas formas. Tardó lo suyo en encontrar el lugar en el que se cenaba. Tan solo conocía las escaleras, los pasillos, la sala de descanso - y obviamente no cenarían ahí... ¿o sí? lo comprobó y concluyó que no - y el cuarto de invitados. Terminó encontrando el comedor en la primera planta, comunicado a la cocina para fácil manejo. Cenaron pescado a la sal con ensalada y la mayonesa que inventaron los franceses - aunque no fuese así - y de postre un exquisito _Tartare aux pommes._

Blanche le preguntó a Hermione si no quería que le encendiera la chimenea de su cuarto, si tenía frio. Y, por favor, estaban en verano, Hermione le dio las gracias pero dijo que no. Subió al cuarto de invitados, se puso el pijama y se acostó, sí, a las ocho de la tarde, extrañándose a si misma. Estaba cansada y el avión salía la mañana siguiente a las ocho, por lo que tenía que estar en el aeropuerto a las siete, y lista a las seis y cuarto, por si pillaban atasco. Lo que la obligaba a despertarse a las cinco y media de la mañana, cosa que a Blanche no parecía importarle lo más mínimo. Y esa idea se confirmó cuando su anfitriona llamó a la puerta de su habitación a las seis menos cuarto para indicarle que el desayuno estaba servido, vestida, maquillada y sin ojeras, de un humor excelente y angustiada por llegar tarde, lo que conllevaba que le metiese prisa a Hermione. A las seis de la mañana.

Pero las prisas de Blanche eran infundadas porque llegaron al aeropuerto con una hora y media de adelanto y sin saber que hacer. Se despidieron y vuelve cuando quieras, _quand tu voudras_, aquí eres bienvenida. Y Hermione se encontró en el avión a las ocho de la mañana al lado de una pelirroja, que la saludó y le dijo que se llamaba Ginny Weasley. Hermione estuvo a punto, pero a punto, de desmayarse. No podía existir una casualidad tan grande. Era imposible, tenía que estar hecho a posta. Y se preguntó si la pelirroja conocía a la rubia francesa del aeropuerto que se llama, de casada, Fleur Weasley. Y si conocía a la diva de la belleza, a lo mejor conocía también a Draco Malfoy, el rubio de ojos grises. Y empezó a tomarse todo eso en serio y a preguntarse si no eran sus perseguidores los que viajaban con ella en avión. Y se le ocurrió una idea, estúpida sin duda.

-¿Has viajado alguna vez en avión?-la pelirroja se giró.

-Bueno, esta es la segunda vez-contestó.

-¿Habías estado antes en Paris?

-Sí...-y se calló. Llamó a una azafata y le pregunto si podía ir ya al baño. A lo que la azafata respondió que esperase a que la luz del cinturón se apagase y que podría pasearse a sus anchas por el avión.

En cuanto la luz indicada por la azafata se apagó, Ginny Weasley se fue hacia el baño y no apareció hasta tres cuartos de hora después. A Hermione todo empezó a parecerle confuso y se asustó. No le dirigió la palabra a Ginny Weasley ni esta intentó hablar con ella. Se ignoraron la una a la otra y en cuanto el avión aterrizó, Ginny Weasley se levanto y desapareció. No literalmente, claro, sino que se fue hacia el baño - o hacia la salida de atrás - y Hermione no la volvió a ver.

No le importó demasiado ya que había decidido olvidarla. A ella, a la rubia y a Draco Malfoy. A los tres. De repente, la carpeta "eliminar" de su cerebro estaba a rebosar. Las maletas de Hermione aparecieron enseguida, llamó a un taxi que la llevó hasta el piso que había alquilado. Se metió en él después de pedir las llaves y hacer las formalidades necesarias y no volvió a salir. Hay que decir que mientras estuvo dentro se instaló, consiguió captar internet y se informó sobre los lugares que debería frecuentar, el emplazamiento de su nuevo trabajo y se aprendió de memoria el mapa de Londres, memorizando dónde podría coger el autobús para desplazarse por su nueva ciudad.

* * *

**Gui**: El final es un poco brusco, pero tengo que decir que es porque Hermione está asustada y quería transmitirlo en la escritura. Este es el "final" o la continuación del anterior capitulo... O sea que podrían ir unidos...

Bueno quiero opiniones para seguir adelante porque a partir de aquí tengo el esqueleto de la historia y nada más. Supongo que tardaré más en subir el próximo capitulo pero intentaré hacerlo rápido

Nota: Miky, espero que no vengas a quemar mi casa y que estás contenta de que haya subido el capitulo. Ten en cuenta que ahora tengo que "descansar del ordenador" - palabras literales de Dolita, no sé si me entiendes... - y que no puedo ser una máquina de escribir xk hago otras cosas... ^^

Esto es todo por hoy.

Gui


	4. ¡Magia!

**Gui:**

¡Hola de nuevo! Bueno quería agradecer a todos los que me habéis dejado reviews en los anteriores capítulos y en especial a **Miky** (vaya, como siempre) y a **pabaji** (gracias por seguir la historia y comentar) ¡!

Bueno ahí va el tercer cap, espero que lo disfrutéis… El titulo me hacía gracia y es que hace poco he releído La vuelta al mundo en ochenta días, de Julio Verne, y los títulos son así… Bueno...obviamente no es literal…(por si acaso) ^^

**Disclaimer:**No, Harry Potter no es mío… ¡si no, no me leeríais aquí!

**Cap 3: De cómo se le cayó la magia a Hermione encima de la cabeza…**

Hermione decidió salir de su casa cuando hubo pensado con calma todo lo que había sucedido. Nunca se había puesto tan nerviosa, pero la imaginación que poseía nunca le había jugado tan malas pasadas. Pensándolo bien, Draco Malfoy era un chico cualquiera, un rarito que es guapo y que da rabia que sea raro. Y había conocido en una cafetería/ restaurante/ peluquería/ desfile/ cualquier lugar público en el que dos personas se encuentran a Fleur de la Cour, a su hermana Gabrielle y a su novio, con el cual había acabado hablando. La rubia lo había marcado por su belleza porque ¿a quién no? Y había sabido su nombre y que se casaría pronto con el novio que no era otro que el señor Weasley, hermano, tío, primo o familia de una pelirroja llamada Ginny que viajaba de vez en cuando de Paris a Londres y de Londres a Paris en barco/ avión/ tren bajo el canal de la Mancha. Estaba claro que, porque se hubiese encontrado a esas personas, no iba a formarse la idea en la mente de que eran sus perseguidores. ¡Por favor!

Hermione se volvió a dejar el pelo rizado por la urgencia de su necesidad de lavarse el pelo y el hecho de que había conocido a esos personajes rubios y pelirrojos con el pelo liso, y que con el pelo rizado, no la reconocerían. No podía hacer mucho más por cambiar su aspecto pero confiaba en no volver a encontrarse con la pelirroja… quién era, en el fondo, la única persona con la que se podía encontrar, porque los otros dos estaban en París – aunque existiese la más remota posibilidad de que hubieran viajado a Londres.

Cuando superó su temor y salió a la calle descubrió que podía hacerlo sin ningún problema, que no le ocurría nada y que en Londres a muchos rubios, pero no rubio platino. Se animó y empezó a trabajar, a cocinar y a conocer a sus vecinos. Uno de ellos, que le caía especialmente bien, se llamaba Neville Longbottom y vivía con una rubia con cara de lunática y soñadora que a Hermione le ponía los pelos de punta: Luna Loovegood. Aún esos dos vecinos le parecían muy amables y simpáticos. Pasaron dos semanas sin ningún extraño suceso. Hermione casi se olvidó de la rubia, la pelirroja y el rubio. Casi.

Era uno de esos días en los que Hermione se había levantado de un humor excelente a las seis de la mañana y había caído en la cuenta de que era domingo y no tenía que trabajar. Se había puesto a escribir una carta para Anna, agradeciéndole todo lo que había hecho por ella. Una de esas cartas que acababa después en un cajón amarillo en el que había escrito "buzón de correo". Una de esas mil cartas que había escrito y que escribiría para no sentirse sola, para sentirse como cuando se fue de Inglaterra con diez años dejando a sus amigas, con las que se había escrito después. Recordó ése día en el que su padre le dijo que se mudaban.

_Nevaba, cosa insólita, aunque no tanto los últimos años, y Hermione miraba la nieve por la ventana pensando que podría llamar a Vic, a Lizzie, a Art y a Jim para que fuesen a su casa a hacer un muñeco de nieve y jugar a tirarse bolas de nieve. También pensaba en Alexandra, su nueva amiga, la nueva del colegio, que hablaba inglés con un acento rarísimo y que estaba en el hospital porque le habían detectado no sabía qué en un pie y la habían operado. Alex no podría ir con ellos a jugar con la nieve. Pensó que le podría llevar después una bola de nieve teniendo cuidado de que no fundiese y si la dejaban entrar con eso en el hospital para que la viese. Cuando la llamó en otro día para saber qué tal estaba, nevaba, y Alex, que estaba muy bien, le había comentado que la nieve era preciosa y que nunca había visto nevar. Que era una pena que no pudiese salir a los jardines del hospital porque el frío no le sentaría bien. _

_Los padres de Hermione discutían en el salón sobre algo que Hermione no alcanzaba a oír. A ella le molestaba cuando sus padres se peleaban. Le molestaba cuando dos personas se peleaban, cualquier persona que se pelease le hacía sentir mal. Por eso mismo no podía disfrutar mucho de la nieve. Decidió ir allí y entrar como si nada y preguntarles si podía invitar a sus amigos. Y lo hizo. Fue, como la valiente personita que era, y le dijo a su madre:_

_-Mamá… ¿Puedo invitar a Víctor? ¿Y a Elizabeth y a Arthur? ¿Y puedo invitar a James, mami, puedo? Está nevando y quiero jugar afuera…_

_-Lo siento Hermione, hoy no. Ahora no. ¿Por qué no llamas a tu amiguita, la que está en el hospital?_

_-Vale._

_Cuando llegó al teléfono y descolgó y marcó el número del hospital que estaba escrito en una hojita rosa, llamó su padre a la puerta de la habitación. Hermione colgó rápida mente y se giró. Tenía la esperanza de que hubiesen cambiado de idea. Su padre la miró con ojos compasivos y habló._

_-Hermione, tu madre y yo hemos decidido irnos. Irnos de aquí, a otro país. Tengo un trabajo allí. Me lo ha propuesto la empresa y voy a aceptar. Tú vendrás conmigo y tu madre vendrá un poco más tarde. Ella tendrá que arreglar unas cosillas y se encontrará con nosotras. Tú seguirás yendo a un colegio y podrás escribirte con tus amiguitos. _

_-Papá… ¿qué? ¿Cuándo? _

_-Nos vamos un poco antes de que termines el curso. En mayo. ¿Qué te parece?_

_-No… ¡No quiero dejar a mis amigos!_

_-Pero te escribirás con ellos y…_

_-¡Es por ti! ¡Será mejor para ti! ¡A mi me gusta Inglaterra!_

_-Lo siento Hermione, pero es así. No se puede cambiar. Ya he aceptado. No me eches tú también la bronca por favor, con tu madre ya he tenido bastante. Vendrás conmigo, será divertido. Conocerás a más gente. Y a lo mejor te gusta más tu nuevo hogar…_

_-Vale._

_Últimamente, Hermione siempre terminaba las conversaciones con sus padres cediendo a todo lo que le decían. Pero le dolía tener que dejar a Vic, a Lizzie, a Art y a Jim. Y sobretodo a Alex, que estaba en el hospital. Ya no le apetecía llamarles a jugar. Ya no le apetecía hablar con Alexandra. Subió a su cuarto, a leer, a estudiar, a aprender, a cualquier cosa que la sacase de la realidad. Y decidió leer un libro sobre cuentos e historias que se creían reales en la Edad Media. Muchos de esos cuentos hablaban de la magia y las brujas quemadas en las hogueras._

Hermione terminó de escribir la carta a Anna y la metió en el cajón buzón. Desayunó, se desperezó, se duchó. Y decidió ir a visitar a sus vecinos. Neville y Luna estaban en casa. Luna salió un momento diciendo que iba a comprar "la revista de mi padre"- guiño a Neville. Hermione no entendió nada y le pidió explicaciones a Neville quién le dijo que el señor Loovegood y padre de Luna había empezado a publicar una nueva revista – porque ya publicaba antes una – y que Luna nunca la había visto. Hermione quiso saber sobre qué iba la revista y Neville contestó que era muy rara y que además más valía no saberlo. Y se puso muy nervioso cuando sorprendió encima de la mesa de la cocina un periódico cualquiera. Hermione solo alcanzó a ver parte del título El Pro…. Pensó que sería algo como "el profesor" o "el problema" o algo así. Luna volvió diciendo que no había encontrado la revista de su padre y que era una verdadera lástima porque… y se calló mirando a Hermione. Ya lo compraría mañana.

Hermione se marchó una hora después con una idea en mente: comprar un mantel como el de Neville y Luna del que se había enamorado. Le habían dado las señas y la dirección del lugar y Hermione no quiso perder más tiempo. Además necesitaba un mantel. Se fue en autobús porque la tienda no estaba muy cerca. Es más, estaba bastante lejos. En el autobús se cruzó con un hombre que le llamó la atención por tener los miembros más finos que había visto en su vida. Era muy flaco y tenía el pelo rubio y largo. Pensó que si se golpeaba con algo, podí romperse los huesos. El hombre la golpeó al salir del autobús y casi la tiró fuera.

-¡Cuidado!-gritó Hermione. Pero el hombre había desaparecido. Le dio una rabia horrible pero la imagen de aquél mantel amarillo y verde, de cuadros simples que parecía aún así un cuadro de la naturaleza en primavera, con una bonita luz y plantas muy bien regadas...esa imagen no se le fue de la cabeza. Ningún hombre de miembros flacos pero fuerza descomunal le quitaría esa imagen de la cabeza.

Bajó del autobús en la parada que le habían indicado Neville y Luna y buscó la dirección de la tienda. La encontró en un momento porque, cuando se encerró en su casa había trabajado su memoria, se sabía el mapa de Londres como la palma de su mano. O mejor, porque nunca se había empollado las líneas de la palma de su mano. No sabría nunca leer el futuro, cosa que no le importaba lo más mínimo. Antes de entrar en la tienda se quedó mirando el escaparate. No sólo estaba el mantel tan precioso que había en casa de Neville y Luna sino otros muchos más bonitos. Hermione se quedó allí veinte minutos hasta que decidió entrar a comprar. Y en la tienda se encontró con... Una pelirroja que había viajado con ella de Paris a Londres. Ginny Weasley se giró para encontrarse con la cara de una castaña de pelo rizado y ojos marrones que la miraba con cara de alarma.

-¡Hermione Granger!-exclamó. Hermione decidió que si salía de la tienda y cogía el autobús que en ese momento estaba en la parada huiría de allí sana y salva. Pero algo le dijo que por mucho que corriese encontraría a la pelirroja al bajar del autobús. Decidió que de perdidos al río, que no renunciaría a ese mantel.

-Esto... ¿quién...?

-Soy Ginny Weasley, tu compañera de viaje. En el avión, ¿te acuerdas?

-Ah...-a Hermione no le quedó más remedio que "acordarse"-Sí...

-¿Quieres comprar algún mantel en la tienda?

-Esto... sí, es lo que quería.

-Genial. Te voy a presentar a mi hermano, que ha venido conmigo a comprar... ¡Ron!-llamó y se giró hacia Hermione- Se llama Ronald Weasley.

-Ah... Esto...

-¿Qué quieres Ginny?-preguntó un pelirrojo alto y flaco, con la cara llena de pecas.

-Mira, esta es Hermione Granger.

-¿Hermione...?-se giró para ver a la castaña que notó que el pelirrojo se acababa de dar cuenta de algo.- ¿Que hace aquí...? ¡Hola!-dijo cambiando completamente de actitud-Soy Ronald pero llámame Ron.

-Esto... ¿Hola?-Hermione ya no sabía ni qué hacer. Parecía que había más de dos Weasley, que es lo que ella pensaba en un momento. También parecían todos pelirrojos.

-Ginny, tenemos que... tú me entiendes. No puede estar...

-Quiere comprar un mantel, después, Ron. ¿Verdad Hermione?

-Después, ¿qué?

-Nada, tú compra tu mantel. ¿Como se te ha ocurrido venir aquí?

-Me lo recomendaron mis vecinos. Yo, voy a...elegir uno.

-Ajá...

Hermione se puso a mirar manteles a través de un cristal que había delante de sus ojos y que le nublaba la vista. Vivía una especie de fantasía imposible, en un mundo surrealista. Le daba la impresión de que cien mil pelirrojos aparecerían por la puerta trasera de la tienda con otra cantidad igual de enorme de rubias apellidadas de la Cour, todos casados entre sí y con hijos mutantes con el pelo de dos colores. De repente se dio cuenta de que su imaginación estaba incrementada por un mantel amarillo pálido y rojo anaranjado. Desvió la vista y vio un mantel que le gustó mucho. Lo cogió para comprarlo y salir de allí en cuanto antes. Pero no había dependienta.

-¿Ya has elegido? Deja el dinero sobre la mesa... La dependienta está arriba y no puede venir, por eso estamos nosotros aquí-explicó Ginny- para hacer su trabajo.

-Esto... no sé cuanto cuesta.

-Lo pone en el mantel.-Hermione se fijó en que era cierto. Obvio ¿no? Si no se daba cuenta de cosas así es que su mente empezaba a funcionar mal. Seguro que había tenido una hemorragia cerebral que le embotaba las neuronas o algo por el estilo. Estaban pasando demasiadas cosas y Hermione tenía la impresión de que se iba a desmayar de un momento a otro. Intentó abrir la billetera para sacar el dinero pero le temblaban las manos. Ginny se lo cogió-ya lo hago yo. Así, ya está. ¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó después de haber dejado el importe exacto sobre el mostrador.

-No mucho-intentó decir Hermione. Pero no lo consiguió. Su mente llegó al máximo estado de tensión y se paró en seco. Como un ordenador que falla porque tiene que hacer demasiadas cosas a la vez. Sintió que se caía al suelo y unos brazos fuertes que la agarraban antes de que se diese un golpe. También sintió que giraba sobre si misma y la sensación de meterse por un tubo. No podía respirar. De repente, la sensación desapareció y Hermione se sumió en las sombras.

* * *

Hermione despertó tumbada en algo blando, con la cabeza hundida en una especie de sofá que se deformaba bajo su peso. Sentía el pelo rizado y enmarañado alrededor de su cara. No abrió los ojos pero escuchó una voz conocida.

-No lo sé muy bien…-decía. Hermione no le conseguía poner rostro a esa voz, pero sabía que la conocía de algo.-Parecía mareada. Estaba a punto de caerse sobre un mantel naranja y amarillo pálido, ése que se inventaron Fred y George para la boda de Bill y Fleur.

-Sí y después pareció reaccionar y eligió un mantel. Tampoco conseguía sacar los billetes de su cartera, y la ayudó Ginny. Le preguntó si se encontraba bien y se desmayó. Parecía estar a punto de decir algo pero solo soltó un gruñido. La cogí antes de que se diera con el suelo.

-Y la trajiste aquí-dijo una voz desconocida para Hermione.

-Exacto. Tampoco quería problemas con esa chica, la dependienta. Esa que es amiga tuya…

-Sí-dijo la primera voz-Marion, viajó conmigo y con Hermione en el avión. Estaba de azafata, para verificar las cosas. Antes de que la localizásemos, Hermione viajó con _esa serpiente_en el avión… Lo sorprendió Fleur despidiéndose de ella.

-Bueno, vamos a ver-dijo la voz desconocida. Era una voz de hombre-¿Está dormida?

-No lo sé-dijo la otra voz de hombre, una que a Hermione le sonaba un poco, pero menos que la de la chica.

-Si lo está podemos…-susurró algo que Hermione no logró entender. Se asustó e hizo un ruido como de un dormido que despierta con dolor de cabeza.

-Mmm..., uuuuugg…

-Vaya. Harry, tu vete-ordenó la voz de hombre.

-¿Hermione? ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Dónde estoy?-preguntó Hermione haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano.

-Estás en mi casa. Te desmayaste en la tienda y te hemos traído aquí en coche-explicó la voz de mujer. Hermione levantó un párpado y reconoció a Ginny Weasley.

-Oh...-realizó que la voz de hombre era de su hermano, Ron Weasley. Y también se dio cuenta que la tercera voz pertenecía a un tal Harry.-Esto, me gustaría volver a mi casa...

-Claro en eso estábamos pensando. Si quieres, te podemos llevar en coche. Ron tiene uno un poco viejo pero...

-No, no hace falta, gracias. Volveré en autobús. Gracias por... Por todo lo que hayáis hecho por mi. Tengo que volver y... ¿qué hora es?-preguntó.

-Las tres de la tarde. ¿Has comido algo?

-No... por eso... por eso me encontraba mal.

-Si quiere, podemos darle algo de comer-exclamó la tercera voz desde algún lugar de la casa.

-Mira Hermione, él es Harry, mi novio-presentó Ginny.-¿Te apetece tomar algo?

-Encantada... Muy amables, pero tengo que irme... En serio, tengo una prisa horrible.

-Bueno. Aquí tienes tu mantel. Te lo puse en una bolsa.

-Oh, gracias...-Hermione cogió la bolsa que le tendía Ginny. Y su cerebro empezó a funcionar.

Se fijó en la casa y en el chico que había aparecido. El que se llamaba Harry. Era moreno con el pelo despeinado, desordenado. Tenía una cicatriz en la frente tapada por un flequillo. Sólo se veía el final pero tenía una forma extraña. El hombre tenía los ojos verdes y una gafas, y llevaba unos vaqueros de cuyo bolsillo sobresalía una especie de palo de madera. Hermione se preguntó que podía ser. Harry reparó en su mirada y giró para que no viese el palo. Cogió un periodico de la mesa y Hermione se quedó de piedra. Era el mismo periódico que había visto en la casa de Neville y Luna. Pero no er "el profesor", sino El Profeta, y en la foto de la portada vio a la misma persona que tenía delante. Un hombre joven con una cicatriz en la frente, con forma de rayo y el pelo revuelto. Sonreía y a Hermione le dio la impresión de que se movía. Se quedó parada en la habitación mirando aquél periódico y las tres personas que estaban con ella se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía y se formó un silencio sepulcral. A Hermione no le quedaba ninguna duda. El personaje de la foto - que según los titulo debía de ser Harry Potter, cosa que cuadraba perfectamente, porque era el mismo que sujetaba el periódico, y Ginny se lo había presentado como "Harry" - se había movido.

-Esto... Hermione me vas a tener que acompañar-dijo Ginny al cabo de los cuatro segundos más largos de la existencia de Hermione

-Eh…-dijo Hermione. No sabía qué pensar. Eran demasiadas cosas en un solo día. Ginny tiró de ella y la sacó de la habitación que se "vació" dos segundos después… para volver a llenarse al instante de diez personas entre las cuales estaban Harry y Ron.

Ginny abrió la puerta y entró seguida de Hermione que pegó un alarido enorme cuando vio en la habitación a ocho personas que habían aparecido por arte de magia. Literalmente. Porque, ¿cómo podía haber sido si no? Una señora de unos cincuenta años, o más, no se distinguía bien, se acercó a Hermione.

-¿Es usted Hermione Jane Granger?

-Sí...

-Minerva McGonagall-se presentó.- Esto es muy importante, señorita Granger, deseo que me escuche antes que nada. Está usted en un peligro muy grande, que no le quepa la menor duda. Y a partir de hoy no saldrá de su casa sin que la acompañen Neville Longbottom o Luna Loovegood. Me parece que se lleva usted muy bien con ellos. Las explicaciones vendrán después. Espero volver a verla.-y desapareció con un chasquido. Literalmente. Estaba ahí, hablando con Hermione, y después… ya no estaba.

Hermione se quedó quieta mirando a las restantes nueve personas. Dos hombres altos y fornidos desaparecieron un segundo después que Minerva McGonagall haciendo el mismo ruido. Harry, Ron y Ginny hablaban con un pelirrojo alto que se parecía bastante a Ron. Hermione se fijó que había varios pelirrojos y adivinó la continuación de todo eso.

-Hermione,- llamó Ginny- mira. Estos son Neville y Luna, creo que ya los conoces.-Hermione asintió con la boca abierta mirándolos con cara de desconcierto.-Este es George Weasley, mi hermano-dijo señalando al pelirrojo con el que había estado hablando dos segundos antes. Hermione asintió sin sorprenderse. Sospechaba que el otro pelirrojo también sería…-Este es mi otro hermano, William, o Bill y su mujer Fleur. Esto... somos todos magos.

Hermione asentía. Todo cuadraba en su mente. Los Weasley eran una familia muy grande, eran pelirrojos y eran raros. Y la rubia despampanante del aeropuerto se encontraba a menos de dos metros de ella. Las deducciones de su inconsciente eran correctas. Esas personas la estaban buscando. Y la habían encontrado. Y lo más raro era que no eran personas normales. Tenían todos el mismo periódico – o por lo menos Neville, Luna y Harry – con fotos que se movían y sabían desaparecer y aparecer por las buenas y con un leve chasquido. Todo cuadraba si se usaban incoherencias.

No sabía como reaccionar. Si alguien le hubiese dicho alguna vez que la magia existía, le habría buscado mil explicaciones y pruebas de que era imposible. Y en cambio, ahí tenía la prueba de la verdad. Estaba ante un grupo reducido de personas vestidas con capas y personas vestidas "normal" o por lo menos intentándolo, porque el atuendo de una de los que había desaparecido tras Minerva McGonagall era todo menos normal. Y se dio cuenta de que el otro, que vestía una túnica negra, era el mismo personaje flaco y desagradable que la había tirado del autobús. Parecía que hubiese pasado hacía años.

Estaba plantada ante ocho personas que la miraban con cara de preocupación y comprensión. Ante ocho magos y brujas. Que la podían reducir a polvo o algo así. Se preguntó qué harían los magos y las brujas. Si utilizarían bastones, varitas mágicas con una estrella en la punta, las manos o la mente para atraparla. Porque si la habían llevado hasta allí es que querían atraparla, ¿no? Hermione estaba de todo menos tranquila pero su expresión era un reflejo mismo de la tranquilidad. Y es que su padre le había enseñado a no mostrar sus sentimientos. Como buen inglés, quería hacer de su hija una buena inglesa. Y ahí estaba ella, ante siete ingleses y una francesa, que parecían amigables, pero que la convertirían n sapo hasta que un principe azul... Hermione deliraba. No podía estar pensando en esas cosas. Le habían advertido que estaba en peligro y ella se lo creía, porque ya lo sabía. Y parecía que esos raros que tenía enfrente querían ayudarla. Y ella no rechazaría una ayuda. La aceptaría. Pero con cuidado.

* * *

**Gui:** BUENO!! A mi querida y racional Hermione le ha dado un shock... del que se ha repuesto. Los ultimos párrafos son un poco confusos pero me he metido en mi personaje principal y le he hecho reaccionar como yo lo haría. Asíque no sé si refleja a Hermione... o a mi pero en el fondo no pasa nada... Somos compañeras de rizos.

¿Qué os a parecido? Quiero, necesito, exijo Reviews porque de todas formas me he metido en un embrollo y no sé como salir de él... A partir de aquí ya no tengo claro como es la vida de Hermione entre magos... Pido consejo y si no queréis darmelo (cosa que entendería perfectamente porque vale, yo soy la autora y eso, pero pido ayuditaaaas) ya me lo inventaré yo... Pero sigo necesitando opiniones...

Bueno no sé cuando actualizaré pero será más o menos pronto...

Gracias a todos por leerme... ¡¡!!

**Gui  
(by SdlN)**


	5. Instinto, impulsos y reflexión

**Gui:** Bueno aquí está el cuarto cap. Quería ponerlo par "finalizar bien el año"… ¡Y el titulo me ha costado…! Y no me convence. Y escribir el cap también me ha costado. Suelo escribir un capitulo de un tirón pero este… ha estado formándose poco a poco en mi mente. Tenía escrita la mitad y lo he descartado Borrón y cuenta nuevo. Literal, porque al final lo he reescrito por a noche y medio dormida, después de un chispazo y gracias a los reviews de **Chatte-lotte** y **pabaji**… ¡¡Gracias!! Os fijaréis si "os suena" alguna parte, frase… Por cierto, así, por si acaso, en este capitulo hay **Spoilers**!! (¿Aunque quizás en los anteriores también? No me acuerdo ahora mismo...)

**Nota: Sobre los títulos de los capítulos y de la historia  
**Bueno, empezando por el titulo de este capitulo… Como he dicho arriba al principio me costó, y al final es un poco… no sé. No me convence. Igual que tampoco me convence el titulo de la historia. ¿A lo mejor lo cambio? No creo… Si tenéis algo que decir al respecto, dejad un review!! Jaja me alimento de ellos… "vuelta completa" sonaba mejor que giro completo, aunque a la vida le dan giros, no vueltas… y bueno, como las curvas, los giros, se miden en grados, pues… me salió esa composición. Y he hecho de todo. Cada capítulo tiene un título distinto: el primero es el prólogo, así que no cuenta, aunque a veces le puedo poner títulos a los prólogos. El segundo capitulo (y el tercero, que van unidos) tiene como titulo una palabra. Los títulos de una sola palabra siempre me han atraído, son enigmáticos. Y bueno el del cuarto capitulo, es un titulo que me gusta mucho… una frase título. Y este es VARIAS FRASES título. Pero aún así enigmático. Cada capitulo tiene su personalidad, por así decirlo. Cada uno su título.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es muchas cosas, pero de una sola persona, y no soy yo.

* * *

**¿Cómo se procede en estos casos? Siguiendo el instinto y los impulsos de la mente y el cuerpo, pero combinados con una mínima reflexión.**

Tenía muchas preguntas en mente. Muchas que sólo se contestarían si las formulaba en voz alta, cosa que en esos momentos era incapaz de hacer. Las preguntas fluían en su mente, cual un arroyo helado que se escapa entre las piedrecitas, las piedras gordas, las pequeñas rocas sedimentarias, la arena del fondo, los pececillos, los renacuajos, los animales de agua dulce. Se escapa sin que se vea el principio, sin que se vea el final. Una gota de agua pasa ante el lugar y ni siquiera se ve, porque está entre un millón más de gotas de agua. Hermione tenía una pregunta por gota de agua y su mente era un bosquecillo con un arroyo. Un arroyo pequeñito, insignificante. Pero era el punto clave del paisaje de su mente. En su mente nunca había habido un arroyo tan grande. Y se le podía llamar grande si se comparaba con cualquier otra gota de agua, fina lluvia, que hubiese habido nunca en su mente. Teniendo en cuenta que las gotas de agua eran preguntas. Preguntas sin resolver que una vez contestadas se convertían en alimento para los árboles del bosquecillo de la mente de Hermione. Hermione siempre había visto su mente como un bosquecillo y sus preguntas como gotas de agua. Y esas gotas de agua habían formado un arroyo. Un arroyo de preguntas sin contestar.

Y eran tantas… ¿Cómo esperaban que se tomase eso de la magia? ¿Cómo suponían que reaccionaría? ¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Era ella maga? Pero eso era solo preguntas del momento. También había preguntas del pasado, que cuestionaban la ciencia, preguntas que incitaban a creer que ella fuese maga. ¿Era magia, las cosas raras que hacía de pequeña? ¿Era magia convertir a los renacuajos en rana sin el paso del tiempo? ¿Era magia hacer pociones para crear una mala digestión, como hizo ella, aunque fuese con ingredientes como el papel, el pegamento, el cardamomo, la madera, una astilla y unos ganchitos secos? ¿Era magia tardar en caer, burlarse de la gravedad como se burlaba un ratón de un gato al que había dado esquinazo? ¿Era magia abrir una puerta sin tocarla? De esas había tantas preguntas, tantas cosas que no encajaban y que Hermione había olvidado, siendo inexplicables, tantas cosas en su carpeta cerebral de "eliminar"… Pero también estaban las preguntas que contradecían el hecho de que ella supiese hacer algo llamado magia. ¿Cómo era que nadie le había dicho nada? ¿Cómo era que sus padres no le habían explicado nada? ¿Por qué los que tenía delante sabían de la magia y ella no? Aunque había menos, eran preguntas que hacer. Y estaban las preguntas que la llevaban a ese momento, ese inexplicable momento. ¿La buscaban por saber hacer magia? ¿No sabía de la magia porque la buscaban y la protegían? ¿Los que la perseguían sabían hacer magia? ¿Todo el giro de su vida tenía que ver con la magia? ¿La magia había existido siempre a su alrededor, esperando a que la persiguieran para aparecer? ¿Por qué le contaban la existencia de la magia? Y las preguntas volvían al inicio ¿Cómo esperaban que reaccionase?

Marchándose de ahí inmediatamente. Temperamento Hermione. Y fue lo que hizo. O lo intentó. Porque salió de la habitación y se encontró ante unas escaleras que subían y bajaban, desordenadas y supuso que estaba en un piso superior a la calle, por lo que cogió las escaleras de bajada y finalmente encontró una puerta en la cocina. Supuso que era la puerta de atrás pero no le importó. La abrió y salió fuera. Se encontró ante un jardín. Pero no se esperaba encontrar ahí un jardín. Y se quedó quieta, pasmada, asombrada, desconcertada, perdida. Unos segundos preciosos. Unos segundos en los que la alcanzaron. Desgraciadamente, ahora estarían más atentos… Hermione pensó. Reflexionó sobre su conducta y la tachó de impulsiva, instintiva…

Ginny la había cogido por la mano derecha y Neville le había agarrado el codo izquierdo. Luna la miraba soñadora, y dijo con su tono soñador:

-Hermione, hay que tomarse esto con calma.-Sus ojos soñadores la hacían parecer una loca, una loca sonámbula- Entiéndenos. Nosotros tampoco sabemos cómo hacer esto. Cada uno actúa según su parecido. Pero te expondremos los hechos, te responderemos a tus preguntas, haremos lo que sea por complacerte. ¿Quieres quedarte aquí?

-Eh…-Hermione miraba a Luna atónita. ¡Con qué calma lo hacía todo! No se podía imaginar un nombre mejor para ella.-Yo… ¿dónde estoy?

-En una casa a las afueras de un pueblecito en Inglaterra. No estamos en Londres.

-¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí?

-Te ha traído Ron.

-He preguntado cómo.

-Eh, por teleportación.

-¿Qué?

-Has desaparecido de la tienda de muggles con Ron. Y has aparecido aquí.

-¿La tienda de qué?

-Muggles. Son los no magos.

-¿Puedo sentarme?

-Claro, ¿quieres un vaso de agua?

Y la escena, que parecía parada pero con el sonido en marcha, se reanudó. Neville y Ginny ayudaron a Hermione a sentarse en un sofá y se sentaron junto con Harry, Ron y Luna. Hermione bebió del vaso que le acercaron. Se dio cuenta que los hermanos de Ginny y Ron y la rubia se habían quedado arriba pero bajaron cuando Ron les llamó.

-Vale,-empezó Hermione- quiero saber muchas cosas.

-¿Empezamos por el principio?

-Más o menos. Os he estado escuchando cuando estaba medio desmayada…

-Eso es el final-dijo Ginny.- No te enterarás si no te contamos el principio.

-Pues empezad desde el principio. Y es mejor si es una historia larga. Tengo que cambiar mis ideas, escuchar me entretendrá.

-Si quieres, después hablarás.

-Empezad.

Todos miraron a Harry Potter. Él se dio cuenta y miró incómodo al suelo. Soltó que él no iba a empezar, porque no sé qué de que él no sabía tanto de la magia. Le pidió a Ginny que empezase y ella accedió.

-Bueno. A ver en el mundo hay magos y muggles, que son los no magos. Para saber algo de historia de la magia, tendrás que leer el libro de ese título, pero eso no viene a cuento. Entonces, los magos ahora se esconden de los muggles por precaución, porque éstos le tienen miedo a la magia y antes quemaban a las brujas, por lo que es mejor que no sepan nada. Bueno. Hay varios tipos de magos. Los magos que descienden de familia de magos, como mis hermanos y yo, como Fleur, como Neville y Luna y como Harry si apretamos el cuello, porque… Bueno estos magos nacen sabiendo que la magia existe, y sus padres esperan que ellos también sean magos, porque puede ocurrir que un hijo de magos no sea mago. Se les llama squibs. Aquí no hay ninguno. Y a Harry le meto en este gupo pero su caso es distinto. Y a eso vamos, después. Luego están los magos que son hijos de un mago y un muggle. Igual, saben de la magia y también pueden ser squibs. Y luego están los hijos de muggles que son magos. Como tú.

-¿Yo soy…?

-Eso creemos todos, aunque hay que verificarlo, estás inscrita en el Colegio de Magia, pero por alguna razón, no has ido a ninguno. Entonces los hijos de muggles crecen igual que los hijos de magos, pero no saben de la magia, hacen cosas extrañas y se preguntan por qué hasta que descubren que son magos. Cosa que le pasó a Harry porque se crió con sus tíos muggles. ¿Por qué Harry se crió con sus tíos? Es la segunda parte de la historia.

-Bueno, menuda puesta en escena, Ginny, te felicito. Hola Hermione, soy George-dijo el hermano de Ginny.-Si hubieses venido aquí un año antes o un poco menos, habrías conocido a mi hermano gemelo, Fred, pero murió en la batalla final…-se calló. Hermione se fijó en que sólo tenía una oreja y se estremeció.

-A partir de ahora, que empezamos con la "segunda parte"-dijo Ron haciendo comillas en el aire y mirando burlón a Ginny-si hay algo que no entiendes, pregunta.

-Eh, vale…-Hermione no había hablado mucho pero su mente trabajaba a una velocidad ciertamente insana para la mayoría de los cerebros que no fuesen como el suyo.

-Bueno. En este mundo de magos hay buenos y malos, por así decirlo. Hay magia oscura y magia…-titubeó. Hermione pensó "blanca" pero Ginny optó por decir- no oscura. El último gran mago tenebroso ha sido un mago de madre maga y padre muggle, un alumno modelo, un alma maligna, sin amor. Se llamaba Tom Riddle pero se hacía llamar Lord Voldemort. Entre los magos corrientes, ese nombre es impronunciable. Lo llaman El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, Quién-tu-sabes y cosas así. Sus seguidores lo llamaban Señor Tenebroso y pocos lo llamaban Voldemort o Tom Riddle, como Harry.

»El miedo sigue en la gente porque tan sólo hace un año y unos dos meses que fue derrotado, por Harry, otra vez. Y es que, hace diecinueve años, cuando Harry estaba a punto de nacer, una vidente pronunció una profecía, diciendo que Lord Voldemort sería derrotado por un niño que naciese en junio. Un niño mago… Voldemort pensó que sería Harry y fue a por él. Mató a su padre, James Potter, joven padre con tres amigos que pensaba inseparables pero uno le traicionó; mató a su madre, Lily Evans, que protegió a Harry con su cuerpo, que le suplicó a Voldemort que no matara a su hijo; e intentó matar a Harry. Pero la maldición que utilizó se volvió contra él y debería de haberlo matado si no fuera por que él tomó precauciones en un intento de ser más o menos inmortal. Y así, el mago más tenebroso de esos tiempos desapareció. Y Harry se convirtió en el niño que vivió. El único superviviente de la maldición asesina.

» ¿Vas bien?-Hermione asintió-Vale. Entonces Harry se quedó sin padres. Su padre era hijo único pero su madre tenía una hermana. Su madre era hija de muggles y tenía una hermana muggle. Su hermana mayor. El mago más grande, que no era tenebroso, en esa época, era un hombre llamado Albus Dumbledore. Se encargó de dejar a Harry, pequeño bebé de un año, en la puerta de la casa de sus tíos, pidiéndoles que le contaran la verdad, diciéndoles que Harry era mago y que iría al colegio de magia. Los tíos de Harry no hicieron caso a Dumbledore pero le acogieron. Cuando tuvo once años, Harry fue al colegio Howarts de Magia y Hechicería sin saber nada de su vida como mago pero siendo el niño más famoso del mundo de la magia. Bueno, ¿hasta aquí todo bien?

-Más o menos. Es mucha información en bloque. ¿Puedo revisar por puntos? Se me hará más claro-pidió Hermione, algo más tranquila.

-No entiendo que quieres decir con eso…

-A ver-dijo Hermione omitiendo responder a Ginny- Un mago tenebroso. Una profecía que dice que un niño le matará. Es lógico que acabe con él. Como en las películas. Después, por alguna extraña razón el niño no muere. ¿Por qué?

-Porque Voldemort debía marcar a uno de los dos niños nacidos en junio ese año. O Neville o yo-dijo Harry.-Y Voldemort me eligió a mí. Decidió que la profecía se refería a mí. Pero no oyó toda la profecía. Decía que "el señor tenebroso lo marcará como su igual". Intentando matarme, me marcó-completó su explicación apartándose el flequillo de la cara y mostrando su cicatriz en forma de rayo.

-Bien. Pero aún así, el niño queda huérfano y va con sus tíos no magos. No sabe nada de magia pero todo el mundo mágico le conoce por ser "el niño que vivó". ¿Está bien?

-Perfecto. Lo has entendido todo-dijo Luna.-Bueno, Voldemort no murió por completo porque había repartido su alma en distintos trozos ¿no es así?-Harry y Ron asintieron y éste añadió que la repartió en siete trozos al final. Luna continuó- Los poco seguidores que pensaban que seguía vivo le buscaron y el más inútil fue el que le encontró. Además fue el mismo amigo de James Potter, el padre de Harry, que traicionó a su amigo. Peter Pettigrew.

-Bueno, no vamos a liarte con nombres. Lo estamos resumiendo-observó Ginny.-El caso es que Voldemort revivió. No estaba muerto pero no tenía cuerpo. Y volvió a la vida trece años después del incidente que casi lo mató. Y buscaba a Harry Potter. Sabía que él podía derrotarle. La verdad es que Harry escapó por un pelo. Y después, se fue haciendo más fuerte, y la gente supo que había vuelto y todo el mundo vivió en el miedo. Voldemort se apoderó del colegio, intentaba deshacerse de todos aquellos a los que consideraba magos de sangre sucia. Aquellos que no tenían antepasados magos. Los hijos de muggles.

-O sea, gente como yo-dijo Hermione que empezaba a entender el meollo del asunto.

-Sí. Algunos magos de sangre "limpia" consideran escoria a los que no lo son. La mayoría se casan entre primos y la misma mayoría seguía a Voldemort.

-Pero él no es de sangre limpia-observó Hermione.

-¡Exacto! Él es un "sangre mestiza". Como Harry. Pensamos que por eso le eligió.

-Vale. Todo empieza a esclarecerse.

-¿Sigo?

-Sigue-asintió Hermione. Todos estaban ahí pero parecía que ella sólo hablaba con Ginny.

-Vamos a ver…Voldemort sembró el pánico. Harry, al principio con la ayuda de Dumbledore, y después con Ron, buscó los siete pedazos del alma de Voldemort. Se llaman Horrocruxes y es magia de lo más oscura. Voldemort los había hecho matando, resquebrajando su alma y guardándola en objetos como un diario…-paró como recordando algo desagradable, sin poder seguir.

-Un diario, un anillo, un guardapelo, una corona, una copa, una serpiente. Y él mismo. Siete. Más un trozo de él mismo que se quedó en mí, pero él no lo sabía. Ni yo-explicó Harry.-Yo… conseguimos destruir los seis Horrocruxes y él me mató. Me tenía que matar porque en mí había parte de él. Pero sólo murió la parte de su alma que había en mí. Y después… Él me hechó otra maldición asesina que rebotó contra otro hechizo que hice yo y murió. Bueno eso es todo sobre mí.

Hermione procesó la información en su cabeza. En su bosquecito. El arroyo fluía aún. Y Hermione sabía que la mayoría de sus preguntas estaban sin resolver. Ni siquiera pensaba que se hubiesen respondido muchas con esa larga historia.

Pero ése "principio" le había dado que pensar. Recordaba las cosas extrañas que hacía. Sus padres decían que no eran extrañas, que eran normales. Y si alguien no lo sabía hacer, es que era raro. Ella no lo entendía. Nunca lo había entendido. Siempre le había preguntado a sus amigos si sabían hacer eso y todos respondían que no. Con el tiempo, había decidido olvidarlo. ¿Sería bruja entonces? Pensó en voz alta.

-Entonces, ¿soy bruja?

Todos los presentes miraron a Bill, el hermano mayor. El marido de Fleur. Éste inclinó la cabeza y miró a Hermione.

-No tenemos aquí al fabricante de varitas, pero supongo que con que cojas una y la muevas, la sacudas… aunque a lo mejor será más prudente visitar a Ollivander…-dijo después de una mirada de advertencia de su mujer-Podrías causar destrozos.

-Ahora, preguntanos todo lo que quieras pero di primero si quieres quedarte aquí por lo menos esta noche.

-Bueno… sí-aceptó Hermione. Empezaba a sentirse más segura entre aquellos no tan raros personajes de cuento. No tan raros en su mayoría. Luna miró a Hermione.

-Me parece que empiezas a acostumbrarte a esto, ¿no?-dijo.

-Un poco. Pero no me quedaré aquí por mucho tiempo. Tendré que ir a mi casa.

-En eso no hay problema. Luna y Neville viven ahí temporalmente por ti.

-Ah…

George se alejó, entró en una sala contigua y salió de ella con una botella y vasos. Ofreció bebida a todos y por último a Hermione. Le dijo que si quería "cerveza de mantequilla" a lo que Hermione respondió que no gracias, prefería beber agua. Tampoco confiaba tanto en esos magos.

-Ahora que sabemos que te quedas, pregunta.

-Bien. ¿Por qué no sabía que era bruja? ¿Por qué no fui a un colegio de magos?-preguntó. Había decidido empezar por el principio.

-Sabemos poco de eso. Tus padres y tú os mudasteis cuando tú tenías once años, antes del mes de Septiembre de tus once años. A partir de ese momento, el colegio Howarts ya no se hacía responsable de tu educación y debías ir a otro de los colegios de Magia. Según lo que sabemos, debías de haber ido a Durmstrang pero no fuiste, nadie te avisó. Como tampoco volviste a Londres, no tuviste una escolaridad mágica. Cosa que no es obligatoria.

-Ya veo. ¿No sabían mis padres que yo era bruja?

-En un principio debían de saberlo pero nadie lo sabe. Ellos… ¿murieron?

-Mi madre murió cuando nos mudamos. Un año después. Entonces cambiamos de casa, de ciudad. Cambié de colegio dos veces en dos años. Mi padre estuvo enfermo cuando yo tenía quince años pero sanó. Y tres años después, murió súbitamente. Nadie supo por qué. El medico dijo que tan solo se le había parado el corazón. Tenía una cara serena. Pensé que dormía. Pero nunca despertó.

-La maldición asesina… Sí. No deja rastro. Tu padre murió por la maldición asesina. La _Avada Kedavra_, una de las tres maldiciones imperdonables. Así que tenías contacto con la magia. Aunque no lo supieras, estabas rodeada de ella. Tus padres murieron, lo que nos quita muchas ayudas. Ellos podrían habernos resuelto dudas.

-Entonces. ¿Por qué me buscan?-preguntó Hermione.

-Hay muchas preguntas a las que podemos responder. Muchas dudas que tengas. Nosotros obramos para protegerte de un nuevo clan, un sucesor de los mortífagos, seguidores de Lord Voldemort. Te buscan, es verdad. Lo descubrimos hace poco. Con la muerte de Lord Voldemort se descubrió que perseguían a una pequeña cantidad de magos. Magos de todo tipo, sin una relación aparente. Tan solo los nombres, las iniciales coinciden. Ni que decir que los cinco tenéis un nombre que empieza por H y un apellido que empieza por G. En esta postguerra se han juzgado y apresado a muchos seguidores de Lord Voldemort, a muchos mortífagos. Muchos de ellos han acabado en Azkaban, la prisión de los magos. Tan solo quedan tres o cuatro en libertad. Pero hay rumores sobre un gremio de antiguos mortífagos y magos desconocidos. Magos de otros países. Te buscan, a ti y a otros cuatro magos que da la casualidad que ninguno de ellos sabía nada de la magia hasta hace poco. Ya hemos encontrado a tres. A ti y a otros dos. Faltan dos. Pero esto es lo único que sabemos Hermione.

Se hizo un silencio en la habitación. Un silencio incomodo pero enigmático. Un silencio irrompible. Un silencio respetado, magistral. Un silencio de pensamientos. Un silencio a la luz de las velas. Un medio silencio, roto por el tictac de un reloj, el canto de un gallo, el viento entre los árboles. Un medio silencio solemne. Aún así, como todos los silencios se rompió.

-No, en definitiva Hermione, y contestando a tu pregunta… No sabemos por qué te buscan.

* * *

**Gui:** CHAN CHAN CHAN!!!! jaja final que no había decidido hasta que escribí el último párrafo... Tenía pensado hacer el capitulo más largo pero como he dicho al principìo... lo he borrado tal y como estaba y he escrito esto de un tirón. Digamos que es un capitulo de "transición entre el anterior y el siguiente que empieza a tomar forma en mi mente... Espero actualizar pronto, pero no antes de año nuevo.!!(aunque quien sabe)

Reviews!! pleaseee---

bueno esto es todo... me gustaría que me dijerais algo sobre el titulo (ver nota arriba)... y como siempre, pido sugerencias...^^

Bueno esto es todo. Finalicemos el año!!

**Gui  
(by SdlN)**


	6. Varitas, reuniones y magos HG

**Gui:** Bueno aquí está el capitulo cinco... y no tengo nada más que decir... Tan solo seguir agradeciendo a **pabaji** por seguir animándome con sus reviews... tengo el próximo cap en la cabeza así que sólo queda escribirlo.. pero se acaban las vacaciones y me parece que voy a ir más lento ahora... Aquí os dejo con el cap.

**Disclaimer:** No tengo hijos y nunca se me había ocurrido escribir en un bar para contarles historias (porque repito que no tengo hijos) así que no debo de ser Rowling ¿no?

* * *

**En el que Hermione experimenta su magia y lo que se sigue**

Después de un día descansando de todo lo que había aprendido en cinco minutos, Hermione pidió unos cuantos libros prestados para enterarse de todo lo que le habían contado más detallado. Acabó con diez tomos gordos y pesados en las manos sin poder abrir la puerta de su casa y sin querer dejar los libros en el suelo. Dio la casualidad de que Luna salió de su casa en ese momento y abrió la puerta de la casa de Hermione con un giro de mano. Hermione vio que tenía una varita y le preguntó:

-Luna, ¿es así de fácil abrir una puerta cerrada con una varita?

-Sí. Es un hechizo básico.

-¿Y cómo hacer para que no se pueda abrir mi puerta tan fácilmente?

-Oh, hay muchos hechizos protectores, pero hay que hacerlos y deshacerlos cada vez que entras y sales de tu casa, o componer una contraseña, o hacer que el hechizo te reconozca… Pero no te preocupes, no creo que mucha gente sepa que vives aquí y este es un edificio de muggles. Claro que los higgiplufs pueden entrar por cualquier puerta cerrada y atravesar cualquier hechizo de protección pero son inofensivos.

-Los… ¿qué?

-Los higgiplufs.

-Ah…

Hermione confeccionó una nueva estantería a la que llamó "estantería de libros de magia". Dejó ahí los diez tomos y decidió dar una vuelta por su casa para ver si todo seguía en el mismo estado que cuando se fue a comprar aquel mantel que estaba en una bolsa encima de la mesa de la cocina – había aparecido ahí por arte de magia… literalmente.

Cuando entró en su cuarto descubrió un sobre posado encima de la cama. Lo abrió y encontró dentro una nota que decía, con una escritura muy pulcra:

_Señorita Hermione Granger  
__Después de los recientes acontecimientos, le rogamos acuda a una reunión en la plaza de Grimmauld,  
en Londres, el próximo sábado a las once en punto. Rogamos sea usted puntual.  
__Minerva McGonagall  
__Miembro de la Orden del Fénix_

Hermione alzó las dos cejas – nunca se le había dado bien alzar únicamente una – mientras releía la nota. Recordaba a Minerva McGonagall, una bruja anciana con un gorro puntiagudo. Sabía donde se encontraba Grimmauld Place puesto que había memorizado el plano de Londres. Le sorprendía aquél método de comunicación, dejar una nota donde todo el mundo puede verla, una nota blanca en una cama con sábanas azul marino destaca bastante. Giró la pequeña nota y descubrió una posdata:

_El método convencional de comunicación es la carta por lechuza, pero por ser la primera carta que usted recibe, la hemos dejado en su cuarto mandando a la lechuza que se fuese. Las próximas cartas las recibirá usted en mano propia por lechuza._

Era la posdata más extraña que había leído nunca, pero contestaba a su pregunta. Decidió coger uno de los libros de magia después de terminar de revisar el estado de su casa y empezó por el que más convenía: El mago y sus costumbres, guía para magos hijos de muggles. Hermione supuso que sería un libro corto y fácil ya que estaba destinado a un público de once años, para magos recién iniciados en la materia. Supuso bien. El libro trataba de costumbres y lugares mágicos, como la comunicación por carta vía lechuza o el hecho de que había pueblos de magos y pueblos de muggles, cómo se camuflaban los magos, el Ministerio de Magia y su emplazamiento, un bar llamado El Caldero Chorreante y en éste, un pasadizo que conducía a un centro comercial mago: el callejón Diagon. También hablaba de los magos más conocidos del momento, de sus logros y sus cargos y para cada tema que trataba recomendaba un libro que profundizaba en la materia. Hermione se prometió ir al callejón Diagon a comprar algún que otro libro, y a una tienda de muebles a comprar estanterías para agrandar su próxima biblioteca de libros de magia. Pasó el día leyendo los libros que había pedido prestados y formándose un esquema mental del mundo mágico. Para ayudarse y no embotarse demasiado la cabeza, cosa de por sí complicada, escribió todo su esquema en unos folios para tenerlo a mano y poder estudiarlo. Y así, el sábado siguiente cogió un autobús y se presentó a las once menos un minuto en Grimmauld Place. Ni pronto, ni tarde. Puntual. Allí encontró a un chico moreno de pelo corto y a una chica de rasgos asiáticos y pelo negro como el ébano que discutían entre sí. El chico era mayor que ella pero la chica debía ser de su edad, más o menos. A las once en punto se oyó un chasquido, el mismo ruido que hacían los magos al aparecerse. Pero no había nadie. De repente, de la nada, surgió Ron Weasley, con un gesto de quitarse una capa. Les saludó a los tres y les pidió que se acercaran.

-El cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix se encuentra en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place-dijo.

En cuanto terminó, Hermione giró la cabeza para ver cómo una casa que no había estado allí antes aparecía entre los números once y trece. Ron les hizo un gesto de cabeza para que le siguieran y los cuatro jóvenes entraron en la casa. Era una casa grande con un montón de cuadros tapados con cortinas y una escalera majestuosa que subía a los siguientes pisos. Ron posó su dedo índice sobre sus labios, pidiendo silencio, y les señaló la puerta del fondo del pasillo con la cabeza. Los tres entraron por la puerta y descubrieron unas escaleras que bajaban a una cocina en la que se encontraban Minerva McGonagall, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley y un anciano con pinta de repuesto de una enfermedad larga.

-Aquí podemos hablar-exclamó Ron.

-Bienvenidos al cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix. Tengo que decirles que está protegido por el encantamiento Fidelio así que no podréis decirle a nadie su emplazamiento-empezó McGonagall. A Hermione, lo del encantamiento Fidelio le sonó a chino, cosa que la irritó y se prometió a si misma buscar ese encantamiento en algún libro. No le vendría mal una biblioteca.-Señorita Gannett, el señor Ollivander ha confeccionado ya su varita y le gustaría que la probase.

La chica asiática se adelantó y tomó un palito de madera que le tendía el anciano. Hermione pensó que el anciano sería el señor Ollivander, nombre que había pronunciado Bill Weasley cuando habló de varitas. Debía de ser el fabricante de varitas.

-Tan sólo agítela, joven-explicó Ollivander.

La señorita Gannett se mostraba reacia a hacerlo pero cedió y agitó la varita. Un ligero vientecillo la envolvió, lo que hizo que se asustase momentáneamente, pero sus facciones retomaron su aspecto de tranquilidad al instante.

-Es sencillamente perfecta. Veinticinco centímetros, nogal, flexible. El interior es de fibras de corazón de dragón.-exclamó Ollivander.- ¿Y usted es la nueva?-le preguntó a Hermione.

-Eh… supongo que sí-contestó ésta.

-Sí, ella es Hermione Granger. Señorita Granger, ellos son Helena Gannet y Hugo Gaitskill-dijo señalando al joven moreno y a la chica de rasgos asiáticos.- Señorita Gannett, señor Gaitskill, Hermione Granger-presentó, señalando a Hermione.

-Encantada-dijo Hermione acercándose a Helena Gannett y Hugo Gaitskill tendiéndoles una mano. Hugo Gaitskill se la estrechó.

-Igualmente. Llámame Hugo, te llamaré Hermione.

-Bien. Encantada de conocerte a ti también-dijo, girándose hacia Helena Gannett.

Helena hizo una mueca, o un amago de sonrisa pero nada más. Hermione se quedó sorprendida.

-Bien-empezó McGonagall-Sentaos. Os he hecho venir aquí para que conozcáis el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix-Hermione tampoco sabía lo que era la Orden del Fenix pero lo había oído ya muchas veces-y para que os conozcáis. Sé que el señor Gaitskill y la señorita Gannett ya se conocían pero aún así…

-Oh, no es ninguna molestia-interrumpió Hugo.

-Perfecto. Bien este será nuestro lugar de reunión cuando os avise por carta. También iremos a La Madriguera, a las afueras de Ottery St Catchpole. Señorita Granger, usted ya ha estado allí.

-Oh, sí.

-Bien. Señorita Granger, me gustaría que fuese con el señor Ollivander a la sala de al lado para que él le haga las pruebas necesarias para confeccionar su varita.

-De acuerdo-Hermione siguió a Ollivander y llegaron a una pequeña salita en la que tan solo había una mesa y dos sillas y cuadros en la pared. Hermione vio que se movían y recordó que el tomo de El mago y sus costumbres, guía para magos hijos de muggles decía que los cuadros tenían vida propia y dormían, comían y se emborrachaban como cualquier mago.

Ollivander se entretuvo poco tiempo con Hermione y le hizo unas preguntas un tanto extrañas. Terminó diciendo:

-Me ha sido de mucha utilidad para confeccionar su varita, señorita Granger. Muchas gracias.

-De… de nada.

En la cocina, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Helena, Hugo y McGonagall estaban sentados esperando a Hermione y Ollivander. Cuando llegaron, Hermione se sentó y el señor Ollivander dijo que ya se marchaba. Cuando se cerró la puerta de la casa con un portazo, se empezaron a oír unos gritos en el vestíbulo. Hermione, Hugo y Helena se asustaron pero Ginny, Harry y Ron quedaron impasibles. McGonagall murmuró por lo bajo, lanzando un suspiro.

-Walburga Black…

-Ya voy yo, profesora-dijo Harry y salió de la cocina.

-Es… es el cuadro de la señora Black, la antigua propietaria de esta casa-explicó Ginny.-Cuando hay mucho ruido… digamos que se despierta. Y se pone a gritar cuando hay gente que no es grata en su casa. Aunque la casa es ahora de Harry, el cuadro está hechizado para que se mantenga pegado a la pared y no se puede descolgar.

-Ah…

-Bueno, gracias, señorita Weasley y gracias también a usted, Potter, por cerrar esas cortinas-dijo McGonagall mientras Harry volvía a entrar en la cocina.-Haremos una reunión más amplia con más miembros de la Orden para poner en común todos nuestros conocimientos de la actual historia. Para entonces quiero pediros que hagáis memoria, señores Gannett, Gaitskill y Granger. Quiero pediros que busquéis en vuestro pasado cualquier cosa extraña y sin explicación que hayáis sentido, que hayáis hecho o que hayáis presenciado. Les enviaré una nota a los tres vía lechuza. Señorita Granger, puede retirarse y tenga en cuenta que deberá pasar por la casa de sus vecinos, Longbottom y Lovegood; señor Gaitskill, mañana tiene clase dónde siempre a las doce en vez de a las once. A las once irá usted, señorita Gannett, con su nueva varita. Ya verá como sí es maga. La dirección…

Hermione había subido las escaleras y se había marchado de la casa, con cuidado de cerrar bien la puerta sin que hiciese ruido. Bajó los tres peldaños que llevaban al jardín y salió a la plaza, y después a una calle cercana para coger el autobús de vuelta a casa. McGonagall le había pedido – obligado – que fuese a ver a Neville y Luna y fue lo que hizo.

_Ding Dong_

-Hola, Hermione.

-Hola Neville, ¿Qué tal estás?

-Dormido… Hemos recibido apenas hace cinco minutos una lechuza de McGonagall diciendo que venías.

-Sí, es lo que me ha pedido.

-Perfecto, pasa. Luna está preparando el desayuno pero creo que a estas horas podría ser ya una comida. Digamos que está preparando el _brunch_. ¿Quieres quedarte a comer?

-Vale, muchas gracias.

-Sí, mejor. Hay mucho de qué hablar.

-¡Hola Hermione!

-Hola Luna, ¿Qué tal estas?

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar, eres una verdadera amiga… Siéntate. Minerva McGonagall nos ha pedido que te expliquemos cómo vamos a hacer para que vayas aprendiendo magia pero que puedas seguir trabajando. Vamos a enseñarte los hechizos básicos.

-¿Quién?

-Neville y yo. Aquí, o en tu casa, o en algún lugar… El cuartel de la Orden o las aulas del nuevo edificio que han hecho como si fuese Hogwarts para tres alumnos. No sé si se llamará Hogwarts o alguna otra cosa… Los hechizos básicos son bastante fáciles si aprendes rápido…

-La verdad es que aprendo muy rápido.

-Perfecto. Y una vez que sepas los hechizos básicos, Harry será tu profesor de Defensa. Como en el ED.

-¿El qué?

-El ED. Ejército de Dumbledore. Cuando yo estaba en cuarto, Harry y otros alumnos formaron el ED para combatir a la nueva directora y para aprender hechizos de defensa para no acabar muertos a la primera en un ataque de mortífagos.

-Ah.

-Es un excelente profesor. Y bueno, el resto, puedes ir aprendiéndolo tú según quieras. Lo que tú pidas será lo que te enseñen pero no hay prisa con tal de que no te atrapen el nuevo grupo de malos. No sé si tienen nombre porque están muy camuflados y no se dejan ver.

-Y Luna y yo seremos tus guardaespaldas-dijo Neville apareciendo vestido por la puerta de la cocina.- ¿está el desayuno?

-Sí, Neville, ahí lo tienes-contestó Luna dejando una bandeja delante del asiento de Neville.

-Por cierto, Hermione se queda a comer, la he invitado.

-¡Que bien! Y que pena que no esté cerca de casa de papá porque había un arroyo y la sopa de plympis está deliciosa.

-La sopa de ¿qué?

-Da igual Hermione-se apresuró a decir Neville.- ¿Qué tal te vas adaptando?

-Bien, bastante bien. Voy entendiendo las cosas… Ya he acabado el libro que me dejaste, el de Historia de la Magia. Me ha interesado mucho y me gustaría tenerlo…

-Puedes quedártelo.

-Pero es tuyo, yo quiero comprar bastantes libros que salían el la guía para el mago hijo de muggles. Pero quiero que sean míos. Y quería preguntaros… ¿no hay una biblioteca mágica por aquí cerca?

-La única biblioteca en la que he puesto un pie es en la de Hogwarts, y a regañadientes, porque la señora Pince, la bibliotecaria, no era amable que digamos. No sé si hay una biblioteca en el callejón Diagon…

-¡Ah! Ahora que me acuerdo… ¿no hay un mapa del Londres mago? Me conozco Londres pero no sé dónde están el Caldero Chorreante o el Ministerio de Magia…

-Pues no lo sé. Tendrás que preguntárselo a McGonagall en la próxima reunión. Por cierto, ¿tienes ya tu varita?

-No, Ollivander la está confeccionando.

-Es el mejor en eso. Y acaba de reponerse de las torturas que Voldemort le hizo para encontrar la varita de Saúco.

-El pobre señor Ollivander… Yo estuve con él en la celda de la mansión Malfoy. Cada vez que lo traían después de habérselo llevado estaba peor. Menos mal que nos salvó Dobby-dijo Luna, con aire tristón.

-No lo entiendo…

-Son detalles del periodo de Terror, bajo el gobierno de Voldemort. Él… buscaba la varita más poderosa que existe, la Varita de Saúco… Por un problema entre su varita y la de Harry, que eran gemelas. Torturó a Ollivander para que le explicase ese problema pero no consiguió nada. Al final encontró la varita pero la usó mal. Y secuestró a Luna para que su padre publicase lo que él le pedía en su revista.

-¿Quieres un ejemplar de _El Quisquilloso_?-intervino Luna.

-Eh, bueno… Vale.

Hermione salió de la casa de Neville y Luna con un ejemplar de la revista que publicaba el padre de Luna y habiendo devuelto el libro de Historia de la Magia. Dos días más tarde, mientras desayunaba, oyó un picoteo en el cristal de la ventana de la cocina de su casa. Vio una lechuza parda golpeando el cristal con su pico. Abrió la ventana y la lechuza le tendió su pata derecha en la que habían enrollado un trozo de pergamino. Reconoció la escritura de Minerva McGonagall.

_Estimada señorita Granger,  
__Le ruego acuda al cuartel general de la Orden del Fenix hoy lunes dentro de una hora, a las diez y media.  
__Minerva McGonagall  
__Miembro de la Orden del Fénix_

Hermione miró el reloj y cuál fue su sorpresa al descubrir que eran las nueve y treinta y un minutos. Media hora después estaba vestida y con un abrigo, por si hacía fresco fuera. Cogió un autobús y llegó a las diez y media al número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Llamó a la puerta y le abrió Harry Potter. Bajaron a la cocina silenciosamente y allí encontró al señor Ollivander y a Minerva McGonagall. Supuso que Ollivander habría confeccionado su varita. Y así fue. Le tendió una varita de madera de vid con núcleo de nervio de dragón, según dijo. Y cuando la agitó, le ocurrió lo mismo que a Helena Gannett tres días antes.

-Señorita Granger, me gustaría que me dijese si ha estado pensando en algún recuerdo suyo que le revelase magia. Sabe usted de lo que hablo.

-Sí, señora McGonagall. He estado pensando… Y he recordado pequeños incidentes, como cuando un renacuajo se convirtió en rana mientras yo lo observaba. Recuerdo que quería saber cómo esos pequeños bichos podían llegar a ser ranas y sucedió. Solía abrir las puertas sin tocarlas pero hubo un momento en que lo dejé de hacer y no he vuelto hacerlo. En los columpios, me tiraba cuando el columpio estaba en lo alto y tardaba en caer, como si no hubiese gravedad. Y bueno… cuando mi madre murió… Lo sentí.

-¿Me puede explicar cómo fue?-pidió McGonagall.

-Supongo que sí…

_Había llovido mucho ese día. Hermione se había despedido de su madre como de costumbre. Había ido al colegio y había visto a Jackie, esa chica tan arisca que miraba a todos con aire de superioridad. Un trimestre en el colegio había enseñado a Hermione a odiarla. Y a fiarse de ella. Pero Jackie se le acercó._

_-Tú eres Granger, Hermione Granger.__ HG._

_-Sí._

_-Ya lo sé. No era una pregunta. Yo soy Jackie. _

_-Ya. Jackie Krum._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Jackie._

_-Venir al colegio-¿Qué pensaba es niña? Hermione la odiaba._

_-Digo que por qué estás en este colegio en vez de en el de mi hermano._

_-Pues porque mis padres me han apuntado a este colegio… Además ¿tú que sabes de mí? ¿Qué te importa?_

_-Sé muchas cosas de ti-dijo la niña.- Muchas más que tú. Sé que no deberías estar aquí_

_-¡Jacqueline! ¡Ven aquí!-una señorita la llamaba. Hermione la observó alejarse con recelo. Y cuando la niña giró y la miró sintió algo extraño. Pensó en su madre._

_Cuando volvió a casa, vio a su padre y se acercó a él._

_-Papá, ¿Dónde está mamá?_

_-No lo sé-contestó su padre. Y se fue., nervioso. Hermione adivinó que algo iba mal. Sintió que su madre no estaba bien. _

_No volvió a ver a su madre. Todos los días le preguntaba a su padre:_

_-Where is mum?-a lo que su padre siempre contestaba:_

_-I don't know._

_Hermione supo al día siguiente que su madre había muerto. Lo supo. Pero siguió preguntándole a su padre. Y en el colegio, Jackie Krum le preguntaba que qué hacía en ese colegio. Y ella contestaba que no lo sabía. Dos semanas después de la desaparición de su madre, Hermione se acercó a su padre._

_-Papá, te lo preguntaré una última vez._

_-Hermione…_

_-Papá ¿dónde está mamá?_

_-Ella… está muerta.-Hermione ya lo sabía. Lo sabía. No lloró. Sólo que cuando al día siguiente, Jackie Krum le preguntó lo de siempre, ella contestó que se iba a cambiar de colegio._

Cuando Hermione terminó de contarle a Minerva McGonagall la historia, se hizo un pequeño silencio.

-¿Cómo… cómo has dicho que se llamaba la niña que te preguntaba…?

-Jackie. Jacqueline Krum.

-No es posible. Ella… debe de ser la hermana de Vicktor Krum ¿no?-preguntó Harry.

-Sí. Los Krum tuvieron dos hijos. Ésa niña sabía algo de Hermione. Sabemos que la pequeña Klum era considerada una squib por su familia y la mandaron a un internado muggle. Pero resultó que la magia se había manifestado tarde en ella. Ella la usó para atormentar a los alumnos-aclaró McGonagall.

-Jackie Krum era… ¿maga?-preguntó una atónita Hermione.

-Sí, y sabía algo de los cinco magos HG.

-Sí, cuando me habló por primera vez me llamó HG. Yo lo consideraba normal. Eran mis iniciales.

-Ella sabía algo. Lleva dos años desaparecida. Nadie sabe dónde está pero nadie le da importancia. Parece que se ha ido sin decir a dónde.

-Entonces ella…

-¿Puede pertenecer al grupo de magos que te persigue? Hay que considerar esa opción. Bueno, lo diremos en la próxima reunión en la Madriguera. Hermione, tienes cita con Lovegood y Longbottom mañana a las doce en su casa y de allí te llevarán al aula del nuevo colegio, el pequeño Hogwarts.

-¡Ah! Señora, me gustaría preguntarle si hay un mapa del Londres mágico-se acordó Hermione.

-No lo sé. Podría indicarte en un mapa corriente dónde están los lugares que quieres encontrar. Pero en otro momento. Tengo prisa. Adiós, señores.

-Adiós.

* * *

**Gui:** bueno, un final en despedida... en el próximo cap. reunión de los miembros de la Orden para aclarar todo lo que saben hasta el momento y compras en el callejón Diagon + encuentro con una persona inesperada... Más o menos es lo que os espera.

Si habéis llegado hasta aquí, os agradecería que me dejáseis un míserio Review...

**Gui  
SdlN**


	7. Encontronazo

**Gui:**Hola!! Siento MUCHO MUCHÍSIMO haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero es que me ha costado lo suyo escribir este capítulo, que he decidido parar donde lo he parado aunque sea un pco corto. Espero tardar menos en actualizar el siguiente, porque según creo, la cosa va tomando forma. Bueno, gracias a todos por seguir mi historia y por dejar reviews (sólo aquellos que los han dejado...) siempre son bienvenidas las críticas y ayudas... espero que se os empiece a aclarar el fic, aunque tengo que deciros que estoy tan perdida como vosotros, quizás menos porque ya tengo la idea del siguiente capítulo y eso, y sé como termina... PERO ni idea del resto. Voy descubriendo con vosotros. En fin, djo de aburriros. Nos leemos abajo, aquí, justo aquí...

**Disclaimer:** Esto me pertenece. Pero los personajes no. Es una pena.

* * *

**Cap. 6 : Encontronazo**

¿Por qué hacía como si fuese normal, completamente normal, todo lo que le ocurría? ¿Por qué su guardaba sus dudas, sus recelos, todo lo que quería chillar en una carpeta ordenada de menor a mayor tensión en su mente limpia y concisa? ¿Por qué se creía esa historia en vez de chillar que la dejasen en paz? Desde que pisó Londres, las cosas fueron a peor de lo que ya estaban, que era más que mal. ¿Por qué no se quedó donde estaba? Anna la habría ayudado… ¿Por qué se fiaba de todos esos magos locos? ¡Tenía un palo de madera en la mano como si fuese algo importante! Como si supiese hacer algo anormalmente extraño, algo inquietantemente usual… Cierto, muchas veces había hecho cosas raras, pero no todas las cosas raras las había ocasionado ella. Por ejemplo, aquella vez que explotaron las espinacas que la asistenta sacó del microondas, no las hizo estallar ella porque estuviese harta de la asistenta, o porque tuviese un mal día, ¡no! Explotaron solas. De hecho, explotó el huevo medio camuflado entre las hojas verdes y la bechamel. Porque, como todo el mundo sabe – menos la asistenta -, los huevos crudos o a medio hacer, metidos en el microondas, explotan. Pero explotan más tarde si están camuflados entre pastosas y asquerosas espinacas con bechamel. Que fue lo que pasó aquella vez. Pero eso no venía al caso… El caso era: ¿qué hacía ella en un autobús rumbo a un colegio de magia?

Mientras ella se torturaba el alma con preguntas, Neville y Luna la esperaban en el lugar acordado. Cuando llegó ante la puerta, Luna la abrió sin darle opción a huir. Hermione, aun habiendo leído los libros que le había prestado, no terminaba de creerse que ella fuese capaz de hacer algo, aunque no hubiese mostrado la duda.

-¡Hola!

-Hola Luna...

-¿Nerviosa?

-Un... un poco...

-Pasa, pasa...

Hermione entró en lo que parecía la secretaría. Luna la condujo por un pasillo hasta un aula vacía.

-Vamos a ver, en Hogwarts, teníamos varias clases de Encantamientos, Transformaciones, Pociones, Historia de la magia... Pero te lo vamos a explicar de otra forma.

-Exacto-dijo Neville entrando en el aula-. Vamos a hacerlo todo resumido y tu estudiarás después lo que te interese, podrás comprar libros y eso... una vez que hayas aprendido las bases. Y bueno, como te dijimos, Harry te enseñará defensa a la vez que nosotros te enseñamos esto.

-Hay muchos encantamientos simples de diferentes utilidades.

-Encantamientos de convocación, levitación, encantamientos que iluminan al mago...

-Hoy aprenderemos esos tres. A tu ritmo. Pero nos dijiste que aprendías rápido.

-Luego aprenderemos cosas como limpiar, ordenar, arreglar, aligerar un objeto, abrir una puerta cerrada...

-Transformar un objeto en otro, un animal en objeto y viceversa...

-No vamos a abordar el tema de las pociones, sólo te ayudaremos con las que tú quieras saber.

-Y si te interesa alguna otra cosa, dínoslo, ¿vale?

-¿Hermione?

La aludida se había quedado de piedra. No podía ser que... ¿que qué? Su mente no funcionaba.

-Eh...-dijo. Procesó la información-Sí, vale. Comencemos.

-Bien.

Tres horas después, volvió a casa. Tenía que procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Había hecho volar una pluma. Y había convocado un lápiz. Desde la entrada asta el aula, había llegado volando. Y una vez apagada la luz, había hecho encenderse y apagarse la punta de su varita. Y lo había hecho a la primera.

Ya lo había asumido. Desde el momento en el que la pluma a la que apuntaba con la varita había volado por toda la habitación. Y una vez asumido lo había hecho bien. Era maga. Una bruja. Sabía hacer magia.

Entonces había decidido cambiar algo de su dinero por dinero mágico. Y hacer su estantería de libros de magia. Y buscar una biblioteca que esté a mano. Y pasearse sin más por un lugar mágico vestida de bruja. Jugar a que sí había ido al colegio de magia, a que lo conocía todo. Solo tenía que ir al callejóa ese. Al callejón Diagon.

Cinco minutos más tarde, ya dispuesta a ir a hacer ese paseo, recibió una carta por lechuza.

_Señorita Granger,_

_Preséntese a las 17:00 horas en el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix. _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Miembro de la Orden del Fénix._

Hermione maldició para sus adentros. No le apetecía nada ir a ver a todos esos magos que conocía. Quería ver nuevos. Aún así, cogió un bus en dirección a Grimmauld Place.

Entró en la casa y se encontró con Helena y Hugo.

-Hola...

-Hola Hermione-saludó Hugo.

-¿Entramos?

-Sí...

Bajaron las escaleras y se encontraron con Harry Potter y Ginny Weasleyque les esperaban.

-Oh, estáis los tres. Perfecto-dijo Harry-. Vamos a ir a la madriguera, a las afueras de Ottery St Catchpole. La manera más rápida de llegar es por medio de la magia. Así que vamos a enseñaros a usar los polvos Flu.

Helena, Hugo y Hermione miraron a Harry atónitos. Los polvos ¿qué? ¿Se podía viajar con polvos?

-Los polvos Flu se usan para viajar entre chimeneas. Hay una red mágica de chimeneas comunicadas entre sí llamada Red Flu. Los magos la usan para ir de una chimenea a otra, de cuerpo entero o cabeza. Funciona así-explicó Harry-. Se cogen los polvos Flu-cogió un puñado de polvos verdes y se metió en la chimenea- y se pronuncia alto y claro el lugar a dónde se desea ir soltando los polvos. ¡La Madriguera!-dijo soltando los polvos que formaron un fuego de llamas verdes que lo envolvió, mientras giraba y desaparecía.

-¿Habéis entendido?-preguntó Ginny-. Hay que decir claramente a dónde se quiere ir o os equivocaréis de chimenea. Empieza tú Hugo.

-Eh... bien.

Se metío en la chimenea cogiendo un puñado de polvos verdes, se aclaró la gargantasoltó los polvos y dijo "¡La Madriguera!". Desapareció igual que Harry.

-Bien.. ¿Helena?

-Esto... ¿si me pierdo, me sabréis encontrar?

-Claro-mintió Ginny. Si se perdía no sabrían encontrarla a menos que buscasen en todas las chimeneas conectadas en la Red Flu. Recordó cuando le pasó a Harry-. Pero no te vas a perder. Di claramente La Madriguera. Articula y saldrá bien.

-Vale... ¡La Madriguera!

Se repitió la misma escena. Ginny se alegró de que Helena lo hubiese hecho bien. Hermione lo notó.

-Si nos perdemos, os sería difícil encontrarnos, ¿verdad?-medio preguntó, medio afirmó Hermione.

-Eh... sí.

-Bueno... Intentaré hacerlo bien.

Se metió en la chimenea, cogió un puñadode polvos Flu y dijo "¡La Madriguera!". Su cuerpo empezó a dar vueltas. Pareció entrever el interior de muchos hogares hasta que su vista se fijó en una casa en la que ya había estado. Se cayó al suelo al llegar.

Se levantó sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa. Se encontró con Harry, Helena y Hugo y pronto apareció Ginny girando por la chimenea.

-Bueno, hemos llegado todos-observó Ginny.

-Sí. Vamos para allá.

En una sala se encontraban sentados Ron, George, Bill y Fleur Weasley, Neville y Luna, Minerva McGonagall y otros cuantos magos que no supieron reconocer. Se avecinaba una reunión aburridísima. Se sentaron todos en sus sitios y Minerva McGonagall se levantó.

-Bienvenidos. Haré las presentaciones para aquellos que no se conozcan. Bien, yo soy Minerva McGonagall y estos son Hugo Gaitskill, Helena Gannet y Hermione Granger, tres de los cinco magos HG, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, George Weasley, Ron Weasley, William y Fleur Weasely, Charles Weasely, Arthur y Molly Weasley, Ginevra Weasely, Harry Potter, Rubeus Hagrid, Hetty Adams y Thomas Hunt, todos miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Los demás miembros no han podido acudir hoy.

»Bien, os he llamado a todos porque creo que, desde la última vez que nos reunimos han sucedido muchas cosas que me encantaría aclarar. Como algunos habréis podido fijaros, desde hace un mes hemos reunido a dos magos HG más. Helena Gannet se nos a unido hace ya tres semanas y Hermione Granger acaba de llegar hace una. Ellas dos y Hugo Gaitskill están aprendiendo a usar sus poderes satisfactoriamente. Por otra parte, Hetty y Thomas han encontrado pistas sobre estos descendientes de los mortífagos, a falta de otro nombre. Muchos vienen del Norte y Este de Europa.

»Gracias a la señorita Granger sabemos que Jacqueline Krum, hermana de Victor Krum, sabía en su infancia de la existencia de los magos HG. Hemos colocado a los Krum en posibles participantes de este grupo desconocido. Por otra parte, Hetty descubrió hace relativamente poco que las pistas que nos inducían a pensar en los Malfoy como pertenecientes al grupo eran falsas. Alguien las había puesto allí para hacernos creer que los Malfoy estaban implicados. También se a descubierto la existencia de dos Yaxley desconocidos hasta ahora, de unos veinte años, participantes en el grupo, sin lugar a dudas. Sobre el resto solo podemos conjeturar.

Cuando McGonagall terminó de hablar, se enzarzaron todos en una conversación en la que armaban conjeturas sobre este grupo de magos tenebrosos. Cuando acabó, Hermione volvió a la casa de Neville y Luna gracias a los polvos Flu y entró, cansada, en su casa.

Una vez procesada toda la información que recibía su cabeza en cuestión de segundos, Hermione se sumió en un sueño reparador. Ya visitaría el callejón Diagon al día siguiente. No estaba cerca de olvidarlo, puesto que se levantó angustiada por si se le olvidaba que quería ir allí. Salió de casa, hacia Charing Cross. Allí, en el número indicado, se alzaba un bar mugriento y poco acogedor cuyo letrero rezaba "El Caldero Chorreante". Entró. Se dirigió al camarero y le preguntó:

-¿Es usted el dueño, Tom?

-Sí.

-Me gustaría ir al Callejón Diagon pero soy nueva en Londres y no sé como es.

-Venga.

El dueño la llevó hasta el "jardín" trasero dónde había unas basuras y un muro de ladrillos.

-Mira, con la varita golpee estos ladrillos-dijo mientras lo hacía y se abría ante Hermione una puerta hacia el callejón Diagon.

-Gracias.

-De nada.

Avanzó con paso lento y después cada vez más rápido. Tenía que cambiar su dinero en el banco Gringotts, según le habían explicado Luna y Neville esa mañana. Lo divisó y se dirigió hacia allí. Después de pasar los controles de seguridad, entró en el vestíbulo por el que correteaban un montón de criaturitas que no había visto nunca. Duendes.

Mientras observaba todos los escaparates, oyó una voz que le resultaba familiar que la llamaba. A ella, pero como se hacía llamar antes.

-Señorita Jane… ¡Jane!

Una mano se posó sobre su hombro. Hermione se giró y vio a un mago vestido con una túnica, rubio, de ojos grises que no era otro que Draco Malfoy, su acompañante de avión hasta París. No podía ser.

-¿Qué hace aquí, Jane? ¿Qué hace aquí? ¡No puede estar aquí! ¿Cómo sabe que existen los magos? ¿Quién la ha traído aquí?-pareció razonar un momento y exclamó- ¡Oh, no! Jane, tiene que venir conmigo. No me diga que la Orden del Fenix ha dado con usted. No puede ser. ¡Tiene que venir conmigo! Yo la llevaré a un lugar seguro!

-Pero, pero… Si no me pasa nada…

-Ellos… supongo que le habrán contado eso de que la está buscando un grupo de magos tenebrosos… ¡Pero son ellos quienes quieren utilizarla para sabe Merlín qué!

-Pero...-Hermione no entendía nada pero se inclinaba por hacerle caso, con tal de que siguiese mirándola alarmado. Sus ojos grises mostraban pánico. Y eran hermosos. Hermione observó las facciones del rubio mientras este le gritaba y le pareció muy guapo. Bajó de nuevo a tierra cuando el rubio le dijo, más calmado:

-Ven conmigo.

Y le siguió. No tenía el menor interés en no hacerlo. De hecho, seguro que conocería a magos nuevos. Se volvió a recomponer, turbada. Su cabeza no funcionaba bien. Se había tomado un líquido apetitoso parecido a la cerveza que de hecho se llamaba cerveza de mantequilla y le había embotado el cerebro. Se dio cuenta. ¿Por qué tendría que seguir al rubio?

-Oye.

-Dime.

-¿A dónde me llevas?

-A mi casa. A la mansión de los Malfoy. Tengo que informarles a todos de que casi te capturan con sus embrujos.

-Pero... No entiendo nada...

-Pronto lo entenderás. Tú confía en mí.

No tenía ningún problema en confiar en ese apuesto chico que la llevaba quién sabe a dónde. El problema eran los miembros de la Orden de Fénix. ¿Y si se metía en un lío? Se había, digamos, escapado sin avisar a nadie. Llevaba en la mochila unos cuantos libros que había comprado y más cosas útiles de magos, como por ejemplo, un juego que le llamó mucho la atención, el ajedrez mágico. Y llevaba la varita. Pero sólo sabía hacer levitar objetos y convocar otros, y encender y apagar una luz. No era lo más útil en caso de peligro. Aún así, podía quizás contar con la magia que haría por instinto.

Reflexionó mientras andaba detrás de Draco Malfoy. Mientras miraba su espalda, pensó que no tendría que defenderse. El mayor lío en el que se podía meter era intentar ligar con aquel chico.

* * *

**Gui:** Buenoo... como veréis esto es más diálogo que otra cosa, pero no podía perder el tiempo en descripciones. Espero que entendáis por qué he acabado así el capítulo. La personalidad de Hermione se me va un poco del Cannon pero espero que no os importe. Digamos que crece y cambia. Bueno, en el próximo capítulo, más sorpresas y cosas de esas. Título:** En la Mansión Malfoy**

Prometedor. Por lo menos para mí. Por cierto, ya se me olvidaba, podéis poner opiniones, Avada Kedavras, tomates, lechugas, ayudas y agradecimientos si le dáis al bontoncito verdee...

**Gui  
SdlN**


	8. En la Mansión Malfoy

**Gui: **Aquí me tenéis con la tan esperada continuación del capítulo anterior. Ahora, gracias a las vacaciones, en las que mi inspiración a decidido hacerme compañía (de momento), y tengo claro cómo seguir (un poco), subiré el sigueinte capítulo relativamente pronto. Aún así, unos días de intriga no le vienen mal a nadie. Gracias por seguir la historia y dejar reviews, esos tan amados reviews, a:** Leiannar**(aquí está, aquí está.. ¡!),** Miky, SdlN **(ya está aquí, ya no soy mala persona, espero... digo, supongo),** Pabaji **(lo siento, este fic me cuesta más y va más lento...),** GaTiTa **(espero no haberte desenganchado... SORPRESA!).

**Disclaimer: **Al fin y al cabo, Rowling tiene mis admiradores multiplicados por 100 000, así que supongo que yo n soy tan buena...

* * *

**En la Mansión Malfoy**

Hermione siguió a Draco algo recelosa debatiéndose entre numerosas ideas hasta una chimenea. Pensó que Draco quería viajar por la Red Flu pero cambio de idea cuando, repentinamente, Draco le agarro el brazo y giró sobre si mismo. Hermione se asustó mucho y quiso gritar mientras sentía que algo le aplastaba el pecho y no la dejaba respirar, pero no pudo. De repente la sensación desapareció. Miró a Draco sorprendida y él le explicó que se acababa de desaparecer.

Estaban ante una puerta de jardín que le recordó a los libros que describían rejas ornamentadas con oro y plata, metal negro de pintura y la sensación de ser insignificante, una sensación de miedo y respeto a algo o alguien colocado socialmente tan alto que uno no podía alzar la cabeza para mirarlo puesto que era falta de respeto en demasía. Draco alzó el brazo izquierdo y la reja se abrió. Mostrando un camino que llevaba a una mansión gris, alzada sobre el jardín, tan imponente como la reja. Draco la cogió del brazo y, tirando de ella, avanzó por el camino, hacia la mansión. Hermione bajó la cabeza por instinto, obligada a postrarse ante los propietarios de semejante riqueza cuando ella siempre había vivido en un piso compartido trabajando duro para pagar el alquiler. De allí de donde venía... Una mansión así había pertenecido al rey, al gobernador, al presidente o a alguien que dirigiese un país. Debía acostumbrarse a que los ricos ingleses poseyeran mansiones tan grandes y que los reyes tuvieran palacios aún más grandes. Era todo igual, solo que había más riqueza.

La impresión se incrementó cuando vio los techos altos de la mansión. En algún lugar había leído que los nobles consideraban que solo se podía ser alto si se vivía en una mansión con techos altos. La mansión representaba a su propietario. Hermione miró a Draco y se preguntó si él viviría allí o era "tan solo" un cuartel general. Le pareció que el cuartel general de la Orden tenía pinta del cuartel general de pobre magos que no podían permitirse mucho, comparado con este. Y entonces se empezó a preguntar si la habrían mentido. Si los que la buscaban eran los de la Orden del Fénix. Pero, ¿y si en esa historia los malos eran los ricos? A veces pasaba. El malo rico lo consigue todo con dinero mientras el bueno pobre hace sudar su frente y sangrar sus manos. Tenía toda la pinta de un cuento de bandidos, de una historia triste... ¿Qué era eso?

No tuvo demasiado tiempo de pensar aunque su mente trabajase con bastante facilidad comparada con la de los "simples mortales" que no tenían sus capacidades. Ella, al fin y al cabo, era maga, ¿no? Draco la apremió tirando de ella más fuerte, medio a la carrera por los pasillos de la mansión.

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó Hermione.

-En la mansión Malfoy.

Hermione dedujo por eso que Draco sí que vivía allí, visto que su apellido era el mismo nombre que la mansión. ¿No lo había mirado Fleur Weasley con desprecio cuando lo llamó "Malfoy" en el aeropuerto de París Charles de Gaulle?

Siguieron andando y se toparon de repente con una especie de duendecillo o elfo, una criatura de orejas grandes y ojos como bolas de billar, inyectados en sangre, y una especie de funda de almohada como túnica, que le llegaba a Hermione hasta más abajo que la cintura. ¿Qué era eso?

-Gubby, avisa a Lucius de que he encontrado a Hermione Granger en el callejón Diagon. Voy a ver a mi madre, en el salón. Dile que allí estaremos.

-Si, señor Malfoy.

-¿Qué era eso?-preguntó Hermione.

-Un elfo domestico.

-Ah...-había leído algo sobre los elfos domésticos y no sé qué ley que les hacía fieles a sus amos, que no podían empuñar una varita... Pero no había tenido tiempo de leer su descripción, ya que había leído esa información en un libro que no trataba de elfos domésticos.

«[...]_como la ley que prohibió a los elfos domésticos, duendes u otros seres mágicos a poseer, robar o empuñar una varita._»

Se giró, andando a trompicones mirando para atrás. Draco la sacudió.

-Nos tenemos que dar prisa, Jane. A lo mejor alguien nos ha seguido. Por eso no he querido viajar con los polvos Flu. Dices demasiado alto a dónde vas a ir a parar... Esto es un problema muy serio. En principio, no debías saber nada de la magia, pero alguien te la ha revelado. De eso no hay duda. Y los únicos que sabemos de tu existencia somos nosotros y la Orden del Fénix: los seguidores del Señor Tenebroso. No puede ser que te hayan encontrado, dime, ¿te han contado la historia?

-¿Qué historia?

-La de Hetty Gibbs, la gran maga HG.

-No... ellos...

-Claro, se han hecho los tontos que no saben la historia. Y bien que fue Albus Dumbledore el que la descubrió y nos la contó a nosotros. Y desgraciadamente también a algún que otro miembro de la Orden del Fénix... Pero mejor que te cuente la historia mi madre. Ella la sabe mejor que nadie. Y tú tienes que contarnos cómo has descubierto la magia.

Hermione no entendía muy bien de qué le hablaba Draco pero le siguió hasta un salón muy grande de techo muy por encima de su cabeza, muy bien iluminado. Sentada en un sillón grande de orejas de color pálido, una mujer rubia con la espalda recta como una tabla y las manos posadas delicadamente sobre su asiento giró la cabeza al oírlos entrar.

-Madre-dijo Draco, inclinándose-. Ella es Hermione Granger.

-Oh, sí. Buenos días, señorita Granger, soy Narcisa Malfoy.

-Bueno días, señora. Esto… Draco me ha dicho que tiene que contarme una historia…

-Sí, la historia de Hetty Gibbs, madre. La he encontrado en el Callejón Diagon haciendo unas compras.

-Oh, esa historia. Sí, se la contaré, pero antes tome asiento.

-Gracias señora. Yo…

-Tengo curiosidad, señorita Granger, ¿cómo es que conoce usted a los magos y al mundo de la magia?

-Oh, yo… Me encontré en Londres con dos magos que me explicaron que existía la magia y… todo eso… y que me explicaron que… alguien me perseguía con fines que desconocían-con prudencia, Hermione evitó hablar de Hugo Gaitskill y Helena Gannett, y de que tenía una varita mágica en el bolsillo interior de si chaqueta.

-¿Le contaron algo más? Debo saberlo, perdona mi curiosidad, señorita Granger, pero no puedo desvelarle la historia de… Esa historia, sin que antes me quede claro que sabes algo que tenga que ver con ella.

-Yo… me dijeron que me buscaban por mi nombre. Porque las dos iniciales de mi nombre…

- H y G.

-Exacto. Las iniciales de mi nombre tenían que ver con algo. Pero no sé nada más.

-Bien, señorita Granger, tenemos que tomar medidas.

-Eso es. Hemos descubierto hace poco que la Orden del Fénix, con los que te has topado, os buscan a ti y a otros cuatro magos que, no por casualidad, sino que lo provocaron ellos, desconocen la magia.

-Yo… No sabía…-empezó Hermione. Pero se calló. No quería meter la pata tan fácilmente.

-Bien. Draco, ¿has avisado a tu padre de que está aquí la señorita Granger?

-He enviado a Gubby a avisarle.

-Bien hecho-aprobó la señora Malfoy-. Bien, mientras esperamos a mi marido, relataré la historia de Hetty Gibbs. Era una bruja que vivió hace mil años, algo menos quizá, ya que sabemos que conoció a Salazar Slytherin cuando este ya era muy viejo. Salazar Slytherin, uno de los cuatro fundadores del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, enfadándose con los otros tres fundadores, o sólo con Godric Gryffindor, cosa más segura, había creado una cámara escondida en el colegio que sólo podrían abrir sus descendientes en la que había encerrado a un monstruo, al final se descubrió que era un basilisco, para que matase a todos los magos nacidos de muggles, es decir, de no magos, cuando su heredero abriese la cámara, muchos, muchos años después.

»Habiendo hecho esto, partió del colegio enfadado. No se le volvió a ver por allí. Sin embargo, una pequeña bruja, corriente, sangre limpia, perteneciente a la casa de Slytherin en el colegio de Hogwarts, se lo encontró. Era Hetty Gibbs. Conoció al mago cuando este era viejo y ella acababa de salir de Hogwarts. Ella sabía de magia lo mismo que todos los alumnos que había estudiado con ella, un curso más o uno menos en Hogwarts. Cuando él supo que era una chica que había estudiado en Hogwarts le reveló quién era. Seguramente le cogiera cariño, porque decidió enseñarle sus conocimientos sobre magia, que ella no había podido aprender ya que Slytherin no estuvo en Hogwarts cuando ella fue enseñada.

»Así, fue una bruja muy poderosa, pues, de las brujas de su edad, era la única que había recibido conocimiento de Slytherin. Volvió al colegio para enseñar, según se cree, y descubrió alguna que otra cosa para el buen funcionamiento del colegio. Seguramente buscó la Cámara de los Secretos, pensando que, habiendo aprendido mucho de su creador, ella la encontraría. En vano. Pero quiso hacer su aportación al gran mago, al que tenía en mucha estima. Creó, una cosa nada fácil, una leyenda, por así llamarlo. Es más complicado, pero no hay tiempo de explicaciones más detalladas. Usó sus iniciales para marcar a los magos que las tuvieran. Era algo que no se transmitía por sangre, no se transmitía gracias a los poderes. Era el destino, que marcaba a los niños con un apellido cuya inicial fuera la G y al que le pusiesen un nombre comenzando por la letra H.

Narcisa interrumpió su relato para retomar aire y verificar si Hermione la escuchaba y si entendía algo. Vio que ella era todo oídos y prosiguió.

-Marcó, entonces, a los magos que tuvieran sus iniciales. Y se supone que, cinco magos novatos, que no conocieran la magia o que supieran usarla desde hacía poco, todos juntos, podían proporcionar un poder enorme. Nadie sabe de qué poder se trata. Seguramente la propia Hetty Gibbs si que los supiese, pero el conocimiento sobre la leyenda es cada vez más pequeño. Y hasta nuestros días han llegado los datos que acabo de contar.

Hermione miró a Draco. Últimamente no dejaba de oír historias difíciles de entender. Historia, historia, historia. Nunca le había importado escuchar historias pero ahora, cada vez se le hacía más pesado. Necesitaba ordenar sus conocimientos. Y el problema es que no tenía tiempo de leer ni de comprar libros. A la primera que la pillaban, ya no la soltaban hasta volver a llenarle el cerebro de palabras y más palabras. En dos semanas había oído más cosas que en los diez últimos años, todos juntos. Recordó por un instante su vida antes de llegar a Londres y recordó a Anna. Necesitaba escribirle, un de esas cartas que no enviaba nunca, que se quedaban guardadas en un cajón. Pero jugar a que las recibiese era relajante.

Draco miró a Hermione. Ella se sobresaltó. Nunca se había interesado mucho por los chicos aunque tuvo una amiga que sí se interesaba y hacía todo lo posible por gustarles. A Hermione se le había pegado un cachito de su manera de ser, o la persona que habitaba su cuerpo era otra, porque lo quería cazar. Se tocó el pelo, lo dejó tras la oreja, y se maldijo por ser tan superficial.

-Señorita Jane…

-Hermione-corrigió ella.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Draco.

-Llámame Hermione, no Jane.

-Pues Hermione, ¿quieres visitar la mansión y me preguntas las dudas que tengas?

-Me encantaría.

Se levantaron y se despidieron de la señora Malfoy. Al salir, se encontraron con el elfo doméstico, Gubby.

-Señor Malfoy, señor.

-Dime.

-Su padre quiere verles, a usted y a la señorita san…

-Granger.

-Sí señor, la señorita Granger. Quiere presentarle a la otra sangre sucia señor.

-Gubby, vete.

-Si señor.

Hermione no preguntó. No se enteró muy bien de la conversación pero si el padre de Draco quería verla, y a eso iban, se enteraría. Recorrieron unos cuantos pasillos que a Hermione le parecieron todos iguales, llenos de tapices y armaduras tan parecidos que hasta ella, que se fijaba en todos los detalles, se habría perdido intentando volver a dónde habían estado.

-Hermione…

-¿Sí?

-Te quería pedir perdón por tirar de ti tan bruscamente antes, es que me puse muy nervioso y quería ponerte a salvo lo antes posibles.

-Ah… No pasa nada…

-Bien. Hemos llegado.

Draco llamó a la puerta. Hermione lo miró extrañada. ¿Era así realmente o actuaba? Había aprendido a no fiarse nunca de nadie y Draco tenía algo… Algo que Hermione no conseguía identificar. Una voz los invitó a entrar y se encontraron en otra sala ricamente decorada con techos altos. Había un hombre con el pelo largo y rubio, o canoso, una mezcla de un rubio platino natural y una pizca de vejez. Junto a él, sentada en una silla, una chica de pelo rubio y pelirrojo a la vez, de ojos verdes miraba al vacío. Tan recta como la señora Malfoy, tenía cara de inglesa, esa cara recta que no deja pasar ni un sentimiento al exterior, con los labios fruncidos. Cuando se levantó el señor Malfoy, ella le imitó. Draco hizo las presentaciones. Su padre, Lucius Malfoy, su protegida, Hilary Greenmoltz y ella, Hermione Granger.

-Encantada-dijo Hermione.

-Igualmente-añadió la señorita Greenmoltz.

-Draco, quisiera reunirme contigo en esta sala, si no te importa, y si no les importa tampoco a ustedes, señoritas.

-En absoluto-se apresuró a decir Hilary Greenmoltz. - ¿Ha visitado la mansión, señorita Granger?

-No.

-Pues eso haremos. Gracias señor Malfoy.

Hermione no podía con ella. Parecía 45 años mayor. Una de esas ancianas simpáticas, cotillas y de buena familia inglesa, bien educadas e intentando ser amables a los ojos de todos. Cuando se cerró la puerta, le habló.

-¿Le importa que le llame Hermione?

-En absoluto, si me deja llamarla Hilary.

-Bien. Y tutéame, por favor. Odio que me traten de usted.

Hermione y Hilary dieron una vuelta por la mansión. Hilary hablaba a menudo. Parecía desahogarse con Hermione, y le empezó a parecer menos insoportable.

-¿Te han contado esa historia de una bruja de la antigüedad que crea "una leyenda"?-dijo en un momento, formando comillas con las manos.- ¿Qué es eso de crear "una leyenda"? ¿Qué demonios significa? No lo entiendo.

»Vivía en Escocia, ¿sabes?, de pequeñita. Y cuando cumplí los diez años bajamos al país de Gales. No está mal, no digo que no me guste, pero echaba de menos el norte, ¿sabe? De todas formas, me dije en la época, no hemos salido de la isla. Pero luego empezamos a mudarnos constantemente. De Gales a Inglaterra, a Irlanda, de vuelta a Gales. Y luego nos fuimos a la isla de Jersey. Y volvimos a Inglaterra, pero ¿Escocia? ¡No! Yo les supliqué a mis padres que me dejaran en un internado en el norte, ¿sabes? Y fue decir "internado" y me castigaron.

»Ya no recuerdo muy bien como, pero me castigaron, mi padre me pegó y mi madre no me dirigió la palabra durante dos semanas. Fue terrible. Y cuando acabó mi castigo, cuando pensaron que no volvería a pronunciar la palabra tabú, mi madre enfermó. Y murió. Desde que no me dirigía la palabra yo no había hablado con ella, y cuando por fin fui a hablarle, entré en su cuarto y me dijo, "adiós, hija" y cerró los ojos para siempre.

-Lo siento-dijo Hermione.- Te entiendo. Mi madre murió en un accidente y mi padre… No me lo contó hasta tres semanas después. Yo lo sentí. Sentí que le había pasado algo porque no aparecía.

-Vaya, que extraño, ¿sabes? Mi padre no supo que ella había muerto porque se había ido ese día. Y yo cerré la puerta de su cuarto con llave y la tiré, de forma que mi padre pensó que mi madre se había ido a otro sitio. Yo le dije que estaba mala y que no podía moverse pero él empezó a creer que volvería. Y cuando no pude más, le dije que había muerto. Y entonces se volvió loco. Poco a poco, hablaba solo con mi madre, le contaba que yo era una niña mala, y luego la buscaba por toda la casa, chillando su nombre. Luego murió de la enfermedad. El médico dijo que así era mejor. Y yo me quedé huérfana a los quince años. Fue entonces cuando quise volver a Escocia. Pero no pude. Mis padre habían nombrado tutor mío a un hombre amigo suyo que yo no conocía que vivía en Inglaterra. Así que me quedé allí.

»Y cuando murió de vejez ese hombre, y yo ya era mayor de edad, decidí marcharme. Y en el aeropuerto, antes de que subiese al avión, me encontró ese joven, Draco. Me trajo hasta aquí, me presentó a sus padres… Estaban todos encantados de haberme encontrado, me contaron la historia esa sin pies ni cabeza… ¡No tenía sentido alguno para mí! Yo nunca había hecho magia ni nada extraño.

Se quedó callada. Miró a Hermione, como atravesándola, intentando ver en su interior, con la misma cara impasible y recta de antes, los mismo labios fruncidos.

-Tenía muchos amigos en Escocia. No he vuelto allí desde que nos mudamos la primera vez. Siempre he intentado convencer al señor Malfoy de que me dejase ir, pero el afirma que es muy peligroso. Que en escocia están esos magos que nos buscan. No lo entiendo, Hermione. ¿Por qué nos buscan? ¿Qué quieren hacer con nosotros cuando estemos juntos? ¿Por qué nos quieren reunir a los cinco magos HG? El otro bando quiere usar el poder que proporcionamos pero ¿este? ¿Es que pueden anular nuestros poderes?

-No lo sé. Me encantaría saberlo. Quiero volver a mi casa, consultar los libros de magia y descubrir qué se puede hacer y qué no. Cómo se hace "una leyenda" y si se puede anular. Y quiero buscar información sobre la Orden del Fénix y sobre esos "malos" llamados mortífagos, sus juicios. Quiero descubrir cuál de los dos bandos me dice la verdad y cuál me miente. He estado en los dos bandos y los dos me han dicho que me aleje del otro.

-Que lío. Pobre. ¿Querrás mantenerme informada? Si consigues salir de aquí, ¿querrás avisarme de o que descubres? Por mucho que digan que aquí estoy a salvo, se nota a la legua que no me dejan salir. Las verjas, las contraseñas… No puedo moverme libremente. Hay algo malo en este bando.

-Y en el otro, créeme. Los dos tienen algo que hecha para atrás y otro algo que atrae. Todavía me pregunto por qué vine a Londres.

-Lo hecho, hecho está. Ahora no puedes volver atrás pero por lo menos intenta salir de aquí. Convénceles para que te lleven a tu casa y despístales. Tienes cara de inteligente. Tienes que conseguir que te pierdan de vista y que no te vean hasta que tú quieras. Ya sé que son ellos los que hacen magia, pero creo que lo puedes conseguir.

Se abrió una puerta a sus espaldas y apareció una chica joven, de unos dieciocho años. Saludó a Hilary y miró a Hermione.

-¿Eres tú Hermione Granger?

-Sí.

-Nos volvemos a ver…-dijo. Y se fue.

-¿Quién… quién es ella?-preguntó Hermione confundida.

-Jacqueline. Jacqueline Krum.

_El curso terminaba ya. Hermione esperaba con ansia ese momento para dejar atrás ese años de fracaso y volver a empezar mejor. Su padre la esperaba en la verja. En la puerta del colegio. Llevaba el luto por su madre, aunque ya hubiese muerto hacía seis meses. Desde que Hermione lo supo, sabía también que cambiaría de colegio. Y su padre se lo había anunciado esa tarde. Cambiarían de ciudad y de colegio. Vivirían mejor sin recordar a su madre. _

_Miró el colegio cuando sonó la campana. La última campana. Lo observó. Y observó a sus alumnos, algunos de los cuales habían hablado con ella alguna vez. A Hermione siempre le costaba hacer amigos. Prefería encerrarse en los libros y alzar la mano rápidamente en clase, asombrar a sus profesores y hacer que los demás la odiaran. Se le daba mejor. Mucho mejor. _

_Entonces la vio. Esa chica que siempre le preguntaba lo mismo. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no estás con mi hermano? ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué no te vas del colegio ya? Jackie. Jackie Krum siempre la perseguía por las clases intentando ponerla cada vez más nerviosa. ¿Por qué te llamas Hermione? ¿Es que tus padres no podían elegir uno más bonito que empezase por H? Supongo que no. ¿Por qué te apellidas Granger? ¿Por qué no me das tu nombre a mí y te vas ya?_

_Parecía celosa de ella. Celosa de su nombre y lo que fuera que conllevase aquello. Celosa de que se pudiera cambiar de colegio y deseosa de perderla de vista. Entonces, ¿por qué ese día…?_

_Se acercó a Hermione, cuando la vio. La miró con su mirada altiva de siempre, pero no hizo esa pregunta que tanto amaban pronunciar sus labios._

_-¿Te vas al fin?_

_-Sí._

_-Nos veremos algún día, Hermione Granger. Nos veremos algún día…_

La promesa, si es que se le podía llamar promesa, de Jacqueline Krum se había cumplido. Se habían vuelto a ver. A Hermione le entró miedo de repente. ¿Qué hacía allí Jackie Krum?

Hilary la sacudió ligeramente para sacarla de sus pensamientos. Le señaló la puerta, tras ellas, y vio a Draco que entraba por ella.

-Hermione, me pregunta mi padre que si quieres quedarte a cenar y por la noche, hasta mañana. Como se ha hecho tarde…

-No gracias-dijo Hermione, haciéndole caso a Hilary, que negaba con la cabeza.- Pero tengo que volver a mi casa y recoger los libros que he pedido en la tienda del Callejón Diagon. Tengo que recoger todo eso. Por favor, ¿puedo viajar hasta allí con los Polvos Flu? Seguro que el dependiente ya tiene mis libros.

-Bueno… Pero te acompaño.

Se despidió de Hilary y fue hasta una chimenea, en otra estancia. Allí, Hermione pidió ir primero. Draco la dejó. Ella cogió los polvos verduscos y que metió el chimenea.

-¡Callejón Diagon!

Las llamas verdes se la llevaron hasta la otra chimenea, frente a la que había estado antes de ir a la mansión Malfoy. Una vez allí, corrió y se metió en la primera tienda que encontró. Túnicas de ocasión, Madame Malkin. Entró sin aliento y se chocó contra una señora entrada en años. Se disculpó por haberlo llenado todo de ceniza y la mujer, que no era otra que la misma Madame Malkin, la hizo pasar al fondo de la tienda para arreglarle la ropa, ya que tenía un desgarrón en la manga. Ella se dejó, mirando para atrás y viendo a un desconcertado Draco que la buscaba.

Una vez remendada su manga, le preguntó a la señora Malkin:

-¿Tiene usted una chimenea que pueda usar para volver a casa? Me han dicho que se ha bloqueado la del Callejón Diagón.

-Claro, hija, ven por aquí.

Hermione salió por la chimenea de la casa de Luna y Neville, asustándolos a los dos, diciéndoles que no le apetecía volver a coger el autobús para llegar a casa y se despidió de ellos sin darles tiempo a preguntar. Entró en su casa, cerró la puerta con llave y tres pestillos y pidió al cielo que Draco no supiese dónde vivía y que ni Luna ni Neville decidiesen abrir su puerta a la fuerza, ya que no conocía ningún hechizo para proteger puertas. Se volvió a encerrar en su casa, exactamente igual que cuando llegó a Londres. Y esta vez, tuvo la precaución de cerrar todas las ventanas para que no entrase una sola lechuza.

* * *

**Gui:** Yujuuu... Fin... The end. Eso, lo de siempre... y el esperado próximo cap... se llama... (es uno de esos títulos largos...) **Cómo un cuaderno blanco puede llenarse de palabras de tal forma que ayude a Hermione.** TOMA YA. bueno, os dejo con esto y con todo... ¡!

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	9. Cuadernos en blanco, hojas escritas

**Gui: **Re-Hola a todo el que lea esto. Este capitulo puede ser MUY PESADO o MUY INTERESANTE o simplemente NORMAL, según la personalidad de cada uno. Es como si resumiese los cas anteriores con su punto de vista y sus dudas... Así, he conocido mejor a la Hermione de este fic. Me diréis "lo has escrito tú" sí, pero siguiendo su personalidad del Cannon, sin olvidar NADA o casi. Y de hecho, como se parece algo a mi, no ha sido tan difícil. Bueno, en el próximo capítulo la cosa se pone seria, pero tengo que dejar un huequito para desarrollar eso del DRAMIONE así que pido ideas al que las tenga (después de leer este capítulo, que se define algo la cosa en la cabecita de Hermione...) Pero como es tan facil descubrir la verdad, si a alguien se le ocurre una genialidad (o una simple ideucha) que no se la guarde! Dicho esto, os dejo leer.

**Nota:** Lo de (D-R-A-C-O) es una palabra TACHADA. Es que no sé hacerlo mejor.

**Nota 2:** GRACIAS mil por los rr a **Miky, SdlN**(necesito a mi inspiración -llamada Mitsuki- para el próximo cap, así que neuronas, ¡a trabajar!) **lucero08** (HOLA! Gracias por añadirte al fic... ^^ Y qué bien que te tenga enganchada ¡!) **Pabaji **(espero que no te importe lo de las lechuzas, ya abrirá la ventana!)

**Disclaimer: **He leído por ahí que Rowling es... más mayor que yo ¡! ¿Cómo voy a ser ella?

* * *

**Cómo un cuaderno blanco puede llenarse de palabras de tal forma que ayude a Hermione**

Hermione empezó por el principio. Ordenó su mesa más de lo que ya estaba para dejarla vacía. Puso encima un cuaderno nuevo de hojas cuadriculadas que compró una vez con Anna y cogió un lápiz y una goma. Y empezó a pensar, ¿cómo había empezado todo eso?

_Comienzo:_

_Anna descubre un papel con mi nombre y dirección. _"Hermione Jane Granger, calle del Paseo número 154, tercer piso". _Hacen guardia delante de casa seis hombres distintos con tres disfraces distintos y unos sándwiches para no morir de hambre._

_Preguntas: ¿Por qué me buscaban? ¿Qué esperaban de mí? ¿Por qué no tenían cuidado de esconderse?_

Hermione releyó lo que había escrito y se dijo que si quería hacerse un esquema, eran demasiadas palabras. Pero bueno. Después de eso, habían decidido que se iría a Londres, porque ya había vivido allí antes.

_Viaje a Londres: Pasaporte de Anna, pelo liso, coche de la Sra. Bemiz. Encuentro con Gustaf (uno de los que me vigilaban). Muy tonto, muy torpe. _

_Preguntas: ¿Por qué mandaron a una persona tan torpe? ¿Pensaban acaso que yo ya no estaría? ¿O tenían mucha confianza en el torpe? ¿O sólo querían asustar?_

Hermione todavía pensaba en aquellas cosas que no parecían tener importancia… pero sí la tenían. ¿Por qué? No esperaba contestarse a esas preguntas sólo con pensarlas; de hecho, así sólo conseguiría plantearse más preguntas. Decidió seguir con la historia.

_Avión: Encuentro con el "misterioso" Draco Malfoy, que solo dice su nombre, pero conoce el mío. "En su pasaporte pone Hermione" dijo. Pero mi pasaporte _¡estaba cerrado!

_Preguntas: ¿Cómo supo mi nombre? YA LO SABÍA ¿Por qué no me siguió en París?_

_Aeropuerto Ch. de Gaulle, París: Fleur Delacour – Weasley de casada – habla con Blanche: le pregunta por la salida de pasajeros, no parece conocer el aeropuerto. Dice algo de su hermana, Draco también dice haberla visto y los dos se van _¡olvidándose de mí por un lado y de la hermana por otro!

_Preguntas: ¿Qué hacía F.D. en el aeropuerto si era tan obvio que ni esperaba a su hermana, ni conocía el lugar? SEGUIRME, verificar que llegaba a buen puerto. ¿Por qué se asustó al ver a Draco? PORQUE SON DE BANDOS CONTRARIOS. ¿Por qué se olvidó de su hermana? PORQUE NO ESTABA ¿Tiene hermana? SI, Draco la conoce "Gabrielle Delacour"._

Hermione pensó que podía haberse saltado todo eso. Ya conocía las respuestas de sus preguntas. Pero en el momento le pareció tan extraño que no estaba de mal escribirlo por si la ayudaba en algo, para no olvidarlo.

_Casa de Blanche: Nada raro, quitando la extraña iluminación de la casa y la adoración de Blanche por su marido (franceses…)_

_Ninguna pregunta, si no es ¿Por qué no me siguieron ni Draco, ni F.D.?PORQUE SABÍAN QUE IRÍA A LONDRES._

_Avión 2: Ginny Weasley: comportamiento extraño__ se pone nerviosa cuando dice "demasiadas cosas" y desaparece _¡tres cuartos de hora!_ Pero volvió después, torpemente para no parecer "sospechosa"._

_Preguntas: ¿Qué hizo? BAJAR DEL AVIÓN desapareciendo porque no hay chimenea. _

_Londres: 1. Neville y Luna: vecinos. En apariencia muy simpáticos pero con revistas extrañas y periódicos que nadie conoce._

_Preguntas: ¿Qué ocultan? QUE SON MAGOS ¿Por qué? PARA QUE YO SIGA IGNORÁNDOLO UN TIEMPO De nuevo ¿Por qué? ¿No les toca a ellos explicarme nada? Y si se tenían que camuflar como magos para vigilarme, ¿por qué se me presentaron después como tal?_

_2. Tienda de manteles: Están una dependienta desconocida, Ginny W. y Ron W. El mantel "rubio" y naranja es creación de unos tales "Fred y George" para la boda de "Bill y Fleur"._

_Preguntas: ¿Quién es la dependienta? ¿Es bruja? ¿Qué hacían allí G.W. y R.W.? ¿George, de "Fred y George" puede ser el mismo George Weasley? ¿Quién es "Fred"? ¿Bill y Fleur son F.D. Y William Weasley? SI; ESTÁN CASADOS DESDE HACE POCO (datos: Draco M.)_

Hasta ahí, todo lo que le pasó antes de enterarse de que era bruja estaba escrito, menos los pocos segundos en La Madriguera. ¿Debía escribir eso también? Lo hizo.

_La Madriguera: Harry Potter tiene el mismo periódico "El Profeta" que N.L. y L.L. _¡se mueve la imagen de la portada! _Que no es otra que una foto del mismo Harry Potter. Después aparecen 10 magos por arte de magia._

_Preguntas: ¿Quién es H.P.? UN MAGO FAMOSO ¿Por qué? MATÓ AL MAGO TENEBROSO Lord Voldemort. ¿Qué es la Madrguera? LA CASA DE LOS WEASLEY. ¿Cómo aparecen los 10 magos? POR APARICIÓN, no había chimenea en ese cuarto. _

Hermione trazó una raya y comentó los hechos sucedidos _después. _Las historias irían en otra parte. Todo debía estar ordenado y limpio. No debía olvidar nada.

_Después del descubrimiento de la MAGIA:_

_Cartas por lechuza: No tiene nada de complicado._

_Preguntas: ¿Por qué usan lechuzas y no palomas? ¿Llaman la atención las lechuzas? NO SON PREGUNTAS IMPORTANTES_

_Cuartel general: Parece escondido por algún tipo de hechizo: encantamiento Fidelio (fuente: Sra. McGonagall). No puedo revelar su paradero ni por escrito. R.W. me lo reveló de boca a oreja._

_Preguntas: ¿En qué consiste un encantamiento Fidelio? ESCONDER ALGÚN LUGAR. ¿Hay solo una persona que puede revelar su paradero? ¿Por qué R.W. y no otro?_

_Helena y Hugo: Otros dos magos HG. Parecen conocerse. Helena no creería en la magia si no se lo hubiesen demostrado (fuente: G.W.). Hugo es muy impresionable y buena persona _¡demasiado!

_Preguntas: ¿Cómo los encontraron? ¿Se conocían de antes? ¿Qué relación tienen? NO IMPORTA ¿Dónde viven, y cuándo dan clase? CLASE EN EL COLEGIO DE MAGIA, días y horas variables. ¿Cómo los "separaron" de la magia, de niños?_

_Callejón Diagon: Escondido por magia. Banco mágico, tiendas mágicas, bar mágico. Encuentro con Draco que se vuelve loco._

_Preguntas: ¿Hay más lugares como ese o es el único? ¿Qué hacía allí Draco? ¿IR DE COMPRAS? ¿Por qué se puso nervioso al verme? NO ESPERABA ENCONTRARME ALLÍ._

_Mansión Malfoy: 1. No parece escondida por magia. Tiene algún sistema de reconocimiento para dejar entrar a unas pocas personas. Draco alzó el brazo izquierdo. El vive allí._

_Preguntas: ¿Está escondido ese sistema en el brazo izquierdo? ¿En qué puede consistir? ¿Para ir por la Red Flu a la Mansión, hay que alzar el brazo por la chimenea? De hecho, ¿se puede ir por la Red Flu?_

_2. Narcisa Malfoy: madre de Draco. Es la que mejor conoce la historia de Hetty Gibbs. Se la contó Albus Dumbledore._

_Preguntas: ¿Quién es N.M. para el "lado de Draco"? ¿Por qué es la que mejor conoce la historia de H.G.?PORQUE SE LA CONTÓ DUMBLEDORE ¿Él no se la contó a nadie más? A ALGUNOS MIEMBROS DE LA ORDEN DEL FÉNIX (fuente: Draco) ¿A quién? ¿SRA. McGONAGALL?_

_3. Lucius Malfoy: padre de Draco. Parece el dirigente de la casa y de la organización del "lado de Draco". "Protector" de Hilary Greenmoltz._

_Preguntas: ¿Es el mandamás del "lado de Draco"?_

_4. Hilary Greenmoltz: otra maga HG. Me contó su historia._

_Preguntas: ¿Por qué no intenta salir si se ve encerrada?_

_5. Jackie Krum. Apareció en la mansión y me saludó. Tiene un hermano (Víktor Krum). Cumplió su "promesa" de que nos volveríamos a ver._

_Preguntas: ¿Quién es y qué hace allí? ¿Desde cuando conoce la historia de los magos HG? Sabía que nos ibamos a ver, ¿sabía que acabarían "capturándome" para "protegerme"?_

Hermione cerró el cuadernito y se estiró para relajar sus músculos. Siguió pensando y pensando pero seguía llena a rebosar de preguntas, con una marejada de preguntas en el anteriormente apacible bosque que llenaba su mente. ¿Sería capaz de contestarlas todas alguna vez? Tenía que encontrar una biblioteca de magia cerca de allí, en la que pudiese consultar libros sin tener que comprarlos. Además, debía volver al callejón Diagon a por sus libros pero antes quería asegurarse de que no la encontraría nadie. Ni Draco, que la llevaría de vuelta a la Mansión Malfoy, ni ningún miembro de la Orden del Fénix.

Quería informarse sobre Albus Dumbledore y Harry Potter. Sobre Hetty Gibbs y el encantamiento Fidelio, las medidas de seguridad que podría tener la mansión Malfoy y sobre Lord Voldemort y sus mortífagos. Pero ¿cómo salir de allí? ¿Cómo pedir ayuda a Neville o Luna sin levantar sospechas? ¿Cómo confiar en alguno de los magos que la rodeaba? Si salía al callejón Diagon, estaría Draco. Sin duda alguna, ella no podía ir. ¿Cómo informarse? Una parte de ella quería volver para encontrarse de nuevo con los fascinantes ojos grises y el pelo rubio. Sacudió la cabeza. Si le empezaba a gustar, adiós neutralidad.

Volvió a coger el cuadernito y dividió una hoja en dos. En la columna de la izquierda escribió "Orden del Fénix". Dudaba qué escribir en la de la derecha. Un impulso la llevó a escribir algo sin sentido, tachó y volvió a empezar.

_**ORDEN DEL FÉNIX**_

_Componentes:__ McGonagall / Sres. __Weasley / hijos Weasley (William-Bill, Charles, George, Ron, Ginny) / ¿Fred? / Harry Potter / Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood / Fleur Delacour, ¿Gabrielle? / Thomas Hunt / Hetty Adams / Rubeus Hagrid. ¿más? ¿Podría ser Gustaf?_

_Pros__: Todo explicación (defensas de las casas, colegio de magia, equipamiento: varitas) / si H.P. venció a Lord V. no puede estar con sus seguidores / ningún extranjero (de momento... ¿Gustaf? eso sería un contra) / Dicen protegerme._

_Contras__: Mienten sobre la historia de Hetty Gibbs (según los Otros) / son bastantes y todo apunta a que son más, lo tenían más fácil / seguimiento en mi viaje a Londres / según los Otros, me buscan / ¿Gustaf?_

_**(D-R-A-C-O)**__** LOS OTROS**_

_Componentes:__ Sres. Malfoy / Draco / Jackie Krum, ¿Víktor Krum? / elfo doméstico. ¿más? ¿Podría ser Gustaf?_

_Pros__: Sinceros a la hora de no mentir con respecto a la historia de Hetty Gibbs / si son tan pocos, difícilmente nos podían apartar de la magia / Dicen protegerme._

_Contras:__ "aislamiento" de Hilary / la Orden dice que son antiguos mortífagos y magos de otros países que me buscan. Repito: ¿Podría ser Gustaf? / seguimiento en mi viaje a Londres_

_---_

_Informarse sobre Dumbledore: ¿Era conocido? ¿Combatió a Lord V. o lo secundó? Todo parece indicar que iba contra él. ¿Cómo conoció la historia de Hetty Gibbs? ¿Qué tenía que ver con Harry Potter?_

Hermione dejó el cuaderno. Ya sólo tenía que informarse con los libros y contestar a algunas de sus preguntas, deducir las posibles respuestas de las otras y entender todo aquello. Pero necesitaba ayuda. No podía acudir a ningún miembro de la Orden del Fénix ni a Draco. Sólo podía hablar con aquellos a los que les interesaba el asunto porque estaban tan implicados en él que sus vidas o sus energías dependían de ello. Si los que fueran que los buscasen usaban ese poder que les había otorgado una leyenda ¿qué les pasaría?

Sólo podía hablar con Hugo, Helena o Hilary. Pero no podía enviarle ninguna lechuza a Hilary: no tenía, y si alguien veía la nota, sospecharía de ella. Y no sabía dónde encontrar a Hugo o Helena. ¿Qué hacer?

Pensando, le vino a la mente la historia de Hilary, seguida por la de Hetty Gibbs, la de Harry Potter y más y más historias que ya no tenían que ver con ella pero que se mezclaban en su cabeza, rescatadas de su niñez, historias que le habían contado su madre o su padre, historias que había leído, que le habían contado… Era toda una maraña de historias. Tenía que quitarse todo eso de la cabeza.

Abrió de nuevo el cuadernito. Como tenía las hojas pequeñas, estaba ya bastante lleno pero quedaba espacio. Hermione puso el título "historias" y volvió a empuñar el lápiz, para seguir llenando hojas en blanco con su apretada escritura.

_HISTORIAS:_

_Primera: H.P. nace y Lord V. decide que será su perdición. Va a matarlo. Profecía "lo marcará como su igual"- le pasa poderes y lo marca con una cicatriz en forma de rayo. Lord V. se destruye pero no muere. Después de unos años vuelve pero, después de destruir los siete pedazos de su alma, H.P. lo vence. Los seguidores de Lord V., los mortífagos son juzgados y se descubre que él había alejado de la magia a 5 niños con iniciales HG, hijos de muggles. Nadie sabe por qué. A. Dumbledore descubre la leyenda de Hetty Gibbs, se la cuenta a N.M y a otro de la Orden del Fénix. _

_Segunda: Hetty Gibbs conoce al fundador de su colegio que había desaparecido y aprende de él. Hace una leyenda (más información). Cinco magos HG que desconocen la magia proporcionarán un gran poder. _

_Tercera: Hilary Greenmoltz se va de escocia con sus padres y recorre toda Inglaterra. De esta forma, no va al colegio de magia. La palabra INTERNADO horroriza a sus padres. ¿Pertenecen a la organización que separa a los cinco HG de la magia o están controlados? Finalmente, Lucius Malfoy la "acoge" como su protegida en su mansión._

_¿Cuáles son las historias de Hugo y Helena? ¿En mi historia, mis padres qué sabían? ¿Quiénes fueron los mortífagos? ¿Cómo descubrió Lord V. la leyenda de Hetty Gibbs?_

Decididamente, necesitaba libros. ¿Existiría una biografía entera de Lord V.? ¿Y de A. Dumbledore? ¿Hablaría _Historia de la magia _de Hetty Gibbs? Ese libro sí que lo tenía. Lo sacó de su estantería de "magia" y leyó el índice. _La creación de Hogwarts_ era un capítulo secundario y decía completarse por _La historia de Hogwarts_. Contaba la vida de Helga Hufflepuff, de Godric Gryffindor y de Rowena Ravenclaw; de Salazar Slytherin sólo decía tres líneas.

«_Tras la huida de Salazar Slytherin, que dejó al colegio la Cámara de los Secretos, nadie volvió a oír hablar de él. Se han hecho numerosas búsquedas sobre su paradero durante los últimos años de su vida, pero nadie supo nunca nada. Había dejado un hijo y con él, muchas generaciones que acabaron con su fortuna y su cordura, degenerándose hasta desparecer.»_

Eso no le decía nada de Hetty Gibbs. A lo mejor, buscando Salazar Slytherin no encontraría nada pero buscando a la bruja, seguramente obtendría mejores resultados. Después del capítulo que contenía la vida de los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts, venía _La época de las leyendas._ Eso sí tenía buena pinta. Pero por más que buscase, sólo aparecían leyendas muy conocidas o sin importancia. Nada que la ayudase a esclarecer su mente.

Alguien llamó a su puerta. _Toc, toc. _Hermione se acercó a ella y atisbó por la mirilla. Vio un pelo rubio y largo. Era Luna, que estaba de espaldas a la puerta y hablaba con alguien. Hermione abrió.

-¡Hola!

-Hola Hermione. Te quería preguntar si no te importa que cambiemos la clase de mañana a otro día porque voy a visitar a mi padre.

-Oh… En… En absoluto. Se me había olvidado y había hecho planes.

-Ah, mejor aún. Pues en vez de hacerla mañana, la pasamos a pasado, ¿vale?

-Perfecto. Gracias Luna.

-Gracias a ti.

Hermione cerró la puerta y volvió a echar la llave. Se apoyó contra la puerta. El pelo rubio le había recordado a otra persona… con la que le daba miedo encontrarse. ¿O es que sólo le daba vergüenza? Necesitaba ayuda. ¿Cómo encontrarla rápidamente? Necesitaba a Hugo o Helena, preferiblemente Hugo, que era más fácil de convencer… Tenía que hablar con él pronto y a solas. ¿Tendrían Neville o Luna una lechuza para mandarle una carta? ¿Se podía mandar una carta sin saber la dirección?

_Ding, dong._

Otra vez. ¿Quién sería? ¿Era Luna que había olvidado algo? Hermione se había alejado de la puerta y volvía hacia ella. Cogió las llaves y abrió sin mirar por la mirilla. Lo que vio la sorprendió. Luna la saludaba desde la puerta de su casa. Seguidamente cerró, ya segura de que Hermione abría a su visitante.

-¡Hola Hermione! ¿Te importa si paso?

-Hola Hugo.

* * *

**Gui: ¡**NO ME MATÉIS! SI NO, NUNCA SABRÉIS COMO SIGUE. Por favor, no admito Avada Kedravras hoy. Ya me mataréis cuando acabe la historia y no tengáis la intriga del ¿Qué pasará? Voy a intentar actualizar pronto, pero el siguiente, no es un cap que se escriba rápido, así que sólo pido ideas para la relación Draco-Hermione. El resto dejádmelo a mí. Cuanto antes se me ocurra algo bueno, antes subiré el próximo cap. Siento ser tan mala. Yo odio a los autores que hacen eso de la intriga pero si no, ¿como asegurarme de que no perdáis el interés? Jajaja soy tan mala que me avergüenzo... OS DEJO CON LA INTRIGA Y YO ME QUEDO CON MIS REMORDIMIENTOS! Nos leemos...

**Gui  
SdlN**


	10. Con Hugo o metiendo la pata

**Gui: **sólo el espacio para meter el disclaimer. Gracias a todos los que me han dejado un review y sobre todo lo demás... SIENTO HABER TARDADO TANTO! pero no lo he abandonado.

**Disclaimer:** Si no sé inglés, ¿cómo escribí HP?

* * *

**Conversación con Hugo**

**(o cómo meter la pata hasta el fondo)**

Hugo se sentó en el sillón verde pálido de su salón. Ella encontró una silla y se dejó caer en ella. Hugo solo había ido a visitarla. Quería intimar con ella, hacerse amigos, hablar. Estaba tan perdido como ella. Bueno, en realidad, no tanto. Hermione se relajó al saber que los "otros" no habían encontrado a Hugo.

-Hugo… ¿cómo fue para ti? Cambió tu vida a los once años o… ¿Cómo te separaron de la magia?

-Entiendo lo que quieres decir. Yo vivía en el campo. Mis padres murieron en un accidente de coche siendo yo muy pequeño. Mi madre no sabía conducir bien y chocaron contra otro coche cuyo conductor tampoco sabía conducir a las mil maravillas. Murieron los tres.

-Lo siento.

-No me acuerdo de ellos. Me crió mi abuela, junto con mi primo. Mi abuela era una mujer aislada del mundo exterior. Recibíamos pocas cartas y ninguna visita. Mi primo vivía allí porque su madre viajaba mucho y su padre era desconocido. Íbamos al colegio del pueblo. Nada más complicado. Había criadas que hacían la compra, la comida y la limpieza y así mi abuela no se preocupaba por nada. Vivimos un tiempo con mi abuelo, desde que llegué allí con tres años hasta que se murió. Debía de tener unos nueve años. Fue ese año cuando llegó mi primo. Tenía unos ocho años. Mi abuela estaba muy triste y fue cuando empezó a aislarse.

»Un día, recibimos una visita extraña. Mi primo y yo estábamos en el jardín, jugando, y entró un coche por el camino que llevaba a la casa. Exen, mi primo, y yo lo seguimos. Era una mujer bastante joven. Tendría unos veinte años. Se vio con la abuela a solas y después de marchó como había venido.

-¿Cuántos años…?

-Estaba a punto de cumplir doce y sí, ya me lo han preguntado, cumplo doce años el 4 de septiembre. Desde entonces, mi abuela, a la que veíamos poco, se dejó ver cada vez menos. Un día, haciendo una trastada para llamar su atención, Exen entró en su cuarto mientras yo hacía otra cosa y vio que no estaba. La buscamos por toda la casa y preguntamos a las criadas. Nos revelaron que la abuela salía todas las semanas en secreto pero que no podían decírnoslo. También empezamos a recibir más cartas y en vez de quemarlas, la abuela se las llevaba a su habitación y las contestaba.

»Empezamos a sospechar que algo cambiaba en nuestras vidas. La abuela decidió mandar a Exen a un internado, que era el que peor se portaba y quien originaba las trastadas. Así, me educó para que no hiciese lo que mi primo y él venía en vacaciones y cada vez más cambiado. Llegó el momento en el que quiso conocer a mis amigos y si eran los mismos que cuando él estaba allí. Fue cuando empezamos a salir más con amigos del pueblo. Y fue cuando conocí a Helena.

-¿Helena? ¿Helena Gannett?

-Esa misma. Había vivido en Japón con su madre y su hermana, pero vino a Inglaterra porque sus padres, que se habían separado, se reconciliaron. Llegaron a Londres pero el padre trabajaba de profesor de historia en un pueblo - que no era otro que el pueblo en el que yo vivía – y la madre quería vivir en la ciudad por lo que se pelearon de nuevo y se volvieron a separar, pero las niñas se quedaron en Londres con la madre. Un lío de pareja. Pero la madre, de salud delicada, murió cuando las niñas tenían once años - por lo que ya dudamos que muriese de muerte natural – y el padre las trajo al pueblo. El profesor Gannett, que nos enseñaba historia a todos los niños del pueblo, volvió al pueblo un día con dos niñas dos años más pequeñas que yo. Helena y Katrina eran mellizas y dos polos opuestos. Katrina era todo bondad y era muy abierta y divertida y admiraba a su hermana. Helena era como es ahora, cerrada y arisca, enfadada con todo el mundo, pero con un fuerte instinto de protección hacia su hermana – que era la pequeña.

»Como eran nuevas en el pueblo y tenían esas facciones asiáticas a todos los chicos y chicas de mi edad nos parecían raras. Pero Exen, que acababa de volver del internado para pasar el verano, quiso conocerlas y fue como nos hicimos amigos. Katrina se alegró en seguida, pero Helena tenía la constante idea de que queríamos burlarnos de su hermana y la protegía a su manera, enfadándose con ella, regañándola pero sin explicarle nada. Al final, con muchos acercamientos, conseguimos que Helena nos aceptase como buenos para su hermana. Pero nunca se acercó a nosotros. Exen volvió a su internado y yo me quedé en el pueblo pero nunca se veía a Helena. Katrina hablaba poco de ella pero cuando lo hacía la ponía en un pedestal, siempre era su modelo a seguir y no hacía lo que Helena le prohibiese.

-¿Y cómo es que después os hicisteis amigos y cómo os encontraron?

-Fue hace medio año. Me mudé a Londres cuando fui mayor de edad para estudiar y me visitaron a mi casa Harry y Ron. Y cuando este verano fui al pueblo, Harry vino conmigo y conoció a Helena un día que fuimos a visitar a Katrina y claro, visto el nombre, llamó a dos o tres magos y hablaron con ella y la metieron también en esto. Y claro, visto que Helena me conocía, nos hicimos más íntimos, además de que yo ya no vivía en el pueblo.

-Ya veo.

Hermione y Hugo se callaron. Durante un tiempo estuvieron en silencio, un silencio de pensamientos y conjeturas. Pero Hugo rompió el silencio. Él también quería saber qué le había pasado a Hermione. Ella le resumió su marcha de Londres y la muerte de su madre.

-Volví a Londres porque mi amiga Anna, que me había metido en un trabajo suyo muy extraño y secreto detectó que alguien me estaba siguiendo y decidimos que me iría a Londres porque tenía el proyecto de volver algún día. Y toda la segunda parte del vuelo, desde París hasta Londres, estuve con Ginny. Y fui a parar al mismo piso de la misma casa que Luna y Neville, cosa que no creo que sea casualidad. Y esto me lleva a contarte algo… que no sabía a quién contarle. Pero creo que eres el más apropiado.

-¿Es sobre… la magia?

-Es sobre… Sobre que no estoy segura de que la Orden del Fénix quiera protegernos.

Lo dejó caer como una bomba en la mente de Hugo. Él se quedó atónito. Otro gran silencio empezó y Hermione no sabía cómo ni cuando romperlo. Queria haber empezado desde el principio. Desde sus descubrimientos. Desde su punto de vista. Igual que lo vivió ella. Y lo había soltado. Pero lo bueno era que Hugo no se aburriría, si es que podría aburrirse. No descansaría hasta saber por qué Hermione no confiaba plenamente en la Orden del Fénix. Querría argumentos y pruebas. Y era lo que Hermione iba a darle. Finalmente, repuesto del susto del momento, Hugo preguntó:

-¿Por qué?

Ciertamente era la pregunta que Hermione esperaba. Y se la había hecho muchas veces. Y sólo ahora que la formulaba Hugo, ahora que la formulaba alguien desde fuera, a Hermione le hizo efecto y se paró a pensarlo.

-Porque hay dos grupos opuestos de magos que dicen protegerme porque el otro quiere algo mío.

¿Para qué hacer el razonamiento en su cabeza si podía razonar con Hugo y no dejarlo en ascuas?

-¿Dos grupos…?

-Los otros no me han dicho como se llaman así que simplemente los llamo "Los Otros", pero he coincidido con un… miembro del otro grupo y él me ha llevado a su cuartel general o mansión, o como sea que se llame y allí me he encontrado con más magos que me decían que me querían proteger de un grupo que me buscaba. Me dijeron claramente y sin… sin rodeos que "La Orden del Fénix quiere usaros, a ti y a otros cuatro magos HG, para cumplir una leyenda".

-Tú… Entonces… ¿Has encontrado a los malos?

-¡Es que no sé si son los malos, Hugo! ¡No sé quien me busca y quién me ayuda! No tengo ni idea y estoy confusa. Me han contado historias y leyendas y me han dicho que me buscaban y que me protegían… Pero cada grupo lo decía del otro y ¿a quién creer? No tengo confianza en ninguno de los dos, no conozco a nadie en Londres, sólo a vosotros y esto es un lío.

-Te entiendo, o sea que… a lo mejor la Orden nos está mintiendo y a lo mejor quienes mienten son "Los Otros".

-Eso mismo. Mira, toma, lee esto.

Hermione le tendió el cuadernito que había rellenado el otro día. Se levantó y fue a hacerse un café mientras Hugo leía asombrado en el papel, negro sobre blanco, página tras otra, lo que Hermione había vivido.

Hermione iba por el tercer sorbo – contado – de su taza de café, cuando apareció Hugo en la cocina. Hermione le propuso un café y Hugo aceptó, uno cortado, por favor. El silencio se volvió a hacer y coincidió con el inicio de la lluvia. Hermione, apoyada contra la pared, la taza de café en la mano, mirando por la ventana, la lluvia caer. Hugo de pie sobre sus piernas y bebiendo café sorbo a sorbo, rápidamente.

-¿Lo has leído?

-Todo.

-¿Las historías?

-Sí, y tu opinión, todo.

-¿Y… qué crees?

-No lo sé. Creo que hay que investigar y averiguar algo. Si, como dice la Orden, los otros son antiguos mortífagos, debería poder probarse fácilmente. Si no recuerdo mal, fueron a juicio.

-Sí, eso había pensado.

-Entonces habría que ver dónde se hacen los juicios…

-En el Ministerio de Magia.

-¿Cómo…?  
-He estado leyendo unos libros estos días.

-Bueno, entonces habría que entrar en el Ministerio de Magia, que a saber dónde lo han camuflado.

-La entrada para visitantes está en una callejuela vacía entre cubos de basura.

-Predecible. Bien, y habría que descubrir dónde están los resumenes de los juicios o lo que sea que se escriba en un juicio… y si podemos verlo. Y si no, preguntar. La guerra es muy reciente. La gente debe de saber quiénes eran mortífagos y quienes no, ¿verdad?

-Según lo que he leído, cualquiera podía ser reemplazado por un mortífago que cambiase de imagen o ser controlado por la maldición imperios y nadie se fiaba de nadie, se hacía contraseñas para saber si con quien hablabas era o no quién tú creías que era.

-… Ya veo. Pero los del Ministerio deben de saberlo. Bien, y si no, tenemos la opción de… buscar historia. Libros sobre la guerra, sobre El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, sobre Harry Potter…

-No podemos preguntarle a él. Está claro que nos pondrá de su parte.

-Harry fue el gran enemigo de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

-Pero la grandeza oscurece el alma.

El nuevo silencio fue más tenso. Y más largo, más incomodo. Fue un silencio de pelea.

-Mejor nos ponemos de acuerdo.

-Sí-admitió Hugo.

-Que Harry haya podido pasarse al lado malo tiene que considerarse. No porque él sea miembro de la Orden hay que clasificarla como buena.

-Vale. Bien. Y sobre los Malfoy… ¿qué sabemos?

-Mortífagos arrepentidos.

Hermione sorprendió a Hugo. ¿Cómo sabía eso?

-¿Cómo…?

-Lo leí en el periódico. El Profeta contaba que habían donado una gran cantidad de dinero al colegio Hogwarts para reconstruirlo. Lucius Malfoy decía que se sentía culpable por no haberse dado cuenta antes de lo equivocado que estaba y que si él no hubiese estado entre las filas del Señor Tenebroso en ese momento, quizás el colegio no tendría tantos daños. A mí me parece una forma de tener buena fama pero me ha confirmado que el señor Malfoy era mortífago y que su mujer colaboraba. De su hijo no se dice nada.

-Draco Malfoy. A él hay que sacarle información.

-¿A Draco…?

-Sí. Él debe de saber algo. ¿Te sería fácil encontrarlo?

-Debe de estar esperandome en el callejón Diagon para la próxima vez que lo pise. Los Malfoy protegen como los reyes a sus princesas. Encerrándolas.

-Pues te basta con ir al Callejón Diagón, disculparte y explicar que estabas confusa… Y pedirle que te cuente cosas. Qué quiere la Orden, de qué se compone… su opinión… Todo desde su punto de vista. Y yo le preguntaré a Harry. Y me documentaré. No sé si contarle a Helena…

-No lo sé.

-Ya…

-¿Y cómo le sonsacaría la información a Draco?

-Puea, no sé… tienes que… ¡seducirle!

-Pero ¿¿Qué dices??

-Eso es, es estupendo…

-¿Qué?

-Sedúcele y te dirá más cosas.

-Pe…Pero…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione respiraba normalmente. Todo lo normalmente que era capaz teniendo en cuenta que casi pierde el autobús y que ha tenido que correr. Y como el esfuerzo físico hace trabajar a los múculos, necesitan más oxigeno y te hacen respirar más rápidamente. Y en el autobús, con tanta gente, una se asfixia. Con lo cual Hermione estaba agitada por el agobio del autobús y la carrerita. Y nada más.

Charring Cross estaba especialmente agitada ese día. Y el Caldero Chorreante estaba prácticamente lleno. Tanto que Hermione se llegó a preguntar si había sucedido algo, pero no, es que había un cumpleaños.

A Hermione los magos le parecían extraños. Extraños seres de los que hacía parte. Golpeó los ladrillos con la varita pero la escondió en seguida, no fuera a ser… que se la quitase alguien. A lo mejor eso ocurría en el mundo mágico. Ya había pensado lo extraños que eran los magos.

Se quedó parada en medio del callejón. Una luz se encendió en su cerebro. Ella había ido allí a recoger sus libros. Se dirigió derechita hacia Flourist & Blotts.

En un caldero llevaba los libros y tenía un gato en un cesto en la otra mano. Con todo, el gato pesaba. Y los libros, es natural que pesen. Así que ya estaba otra vez cansada y con la respiración agitada. Dejó las cosas y miró su reloj. Las siete. No podía quedarse más tiempo, tenía que cenar.

Se dirigió derechita hacía el muro de ladrillos cuando una mano le cogió el caldero.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

Ajj… Sólo estaba cansada y se había asustado, lo que le había acelerado el corazón. No se había sobresaltado por ser él el que le había cogido el caldero. Era sólo que no se lo esperaba de nadie. Y menos de él… Tachó la ultima frase de su mente.

-Eh, gracias… Esto, siento lo del otro día.

-Ah, me dejaste algo confuso. Pero llegué a la conclusión que te sabías cuidar tú sola y que en algún sitio vivías, ¿no?

-Pensaste bien…-Hermione cambió la cesta de mano, resopló, moviendo la cabeza y se recolocó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja. Pestañeó dos veces.- Y bueno… ¿qué tal?

-Hermione…

-Lo siento…-volvió a pestañear, y miró al suelo, culpable.- Es que estaba algo confusa y…-alzó la mirada entrecerrando algo los ojos.

-¿Sí?

-Esto… no sabía qué hacer – se pasó la mano por el pelo y dejó un mechón suelto. Se mordió el labio y…

-…¿Hermione?

-¿Sí?

Draco la miró. Pestañeó exageradamente y se despeinó y colocó de nuevo el pelo. Hermione lo entendió a la primera y se puso colorada. Miró al suelo y empezó a respirar más agitadamente.

-Tú… Mejor paro.

-Sí… Pero…- Draco movió el brazo izquierdo y se quitó la manga para ver el reloj.- Me tengo que ir, ya nos veremos… No huyas de mí. Si quieres que te dej ir, lo haré.

-Ah… Pues… ¿Adiós?

-Sí, esto… adiós – Draco se le acercó y, por costumbre de otro país, o por un impulso no reprimido, o por cualquier otra cosa que Hermione meditaría más tarde, le dio dos besos. Uno en cada mejilla. Y se desapareció. Hermione, ya más parecida a una tomate maduro que a otra cosa se quedó atónita.

-¿Qué…?

* * *

**Gui:** Espero que no me preguntéis si me gusta dejaros en ascuas... porque la respuesta sería ¡SÍ! jaja que mala soy, acepto avada kedavras y todo lo que queráis... a menos que queráis saber el final.

**Titulo próximo:** No lo sé.

¿Reviews?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	11. Antes que nada

**Gui: **Bueno, esto es cortito... Aviso: es un Flash Back capítulo entero. Es una pequeña transición al capítulo siguiente y otra forma de contar las cosas. Ultimemente me ha dado por los títulos alternativos ( ¡¡Gracias Danny!! )... En fin, que con esto y con todo, y agradeciendo a Tita ¿Tengo que agradecerte) por los consejos y esa calificación de "no es lo tuyo"--- Capítulo 10! Disfrutad de la lectura... si es que sigue habiendo lectores... (porque aquí no dejan reviews, eh!)

**Disclaimer: **Bieno, todas las escenas, los recuerdos, y lo reconocible se lo ha inventado Rowling. Amelie Ash-Garton es mía (y un poco de Miky, pero somos una).

* * *

**Antes que nada **

**(o el final de una vida)**

Amelie Ash-Garton, pelo rizado, rubio cobrizo, ojos castaños y nariz fina y larga había asentido gravemente. Siempre había sido muy inteligente, desde el primer día, desde la Ceremonia de Selección, que la consideró incluso más valiente y que la puso en Gryffindor, desde la experiencia con el Troll que los convirtió en amigos, desde que hizo la poción Multijugos, desde que se cargó demasiado el horario, desde que enamoró a un buscador de quiddich famoso, desde que peleó contra mortífagos. No siempre había pensado antes de actuar, pero la mayoría de las veces lo había hecho bien y todo sin reflexionar. Y todas aquellas veces les había salvado la vida, a Harry y a él. Y ahora que había tiempo de pensar, Amy había pensado. Y había decidido que no había otra opción. Que entrarían allí.

Ron la mira ahora, la cara demacrada y marchita, con aspecto de haber vivido más de cien años contemplando el horror del mundo y piensa que esa vez se equivocó. Que no debían haber entrado. Ella no tenía por qué haber contemplado los cadáveres. Al fin y al cabo, eran el señor y la señora Ash-Garton, eran sus padres. Hoy todavía se podía adivinar el trauma que le había causado aquello. En la época, acababan el sexto curso en Hogwarts. Y ahora, cuando ella observa a Ron tomar las medidas necesarias para que, cuando no vaya a Hogwarts el uno de septiembre, no le busquen por toda Inglaterra, piensa que si sus padres aún viviesen, les regalaría unos billetes de avión de ida a Tombuctú, junto con Antón, su hermano, ingresado en San Mungo ahora. No iba a abandonar a Harry. Eso le había dicho a Ron. No pensaba dejarlo en la estacada igual que sus padres a ella. Haría como si viviesen ahora en Australia.

El día de la boda se arregla concienzudamente, pensando en huir al menor problema. Lo mete todo en el bolso. No les puede faltar nada. Y cuando llega el mensaje de Kingsley agarra a sus dos amigos y se desaparece. Al primer sitio que se le pasa por la cabeza. Actúa sin pensar. En el bar muggle, después, dejan a dos mortífagos inconscientes y sin memoria por eso. En realidad, pero ellos no lo saben, es por pronunciar aquel nombre tabú.

Y eso les pierde de nuevo, cuando Ron vuelve después de haberse ido. Una vez se han reconciliado, mientras siguen viviendo en la tienda de campaña. "Voldemort". Una palabra… y Amy actúa en cuanto oye la voz de los carroñeros. Y luego…

«Parece un verdadero Slytherin… ¿Y tú, preciosa? Mira, Fenrir, se parece demasiado a esta chica que acompaña a Potter, Amelie Ash… Ashgar… Ash-Grtaon… Garton.»

Amy se odia en esos momentos, porque les pierde. Los tres serán llevados a la Mansión Malfoy.

Pero, milagrosamente, lo han conseguido. Han huido de allí igual que huyeron del ministerio, igual que huyeron de Gringotts… Para llegar a Hogwarts. Encontrarse con Neville y Ginny, con Seamus, las gemelas Patil… Todos. Y desencadenar una batalla mortífera. Mortífera para todos…

Ron le ha dado de lleno a un mortífago en la cabeza con un hechizo _Desmaius_ cuando lo oye. Es su voz. Es ella quien grita. Su amor, su vida. Amy. Se acerca corriendo a ella. Es igual que cuando sacaron a Harry de Privet Drive y George perdió la oreja. Es exactamente igual. Amy tiene la misma herida que George, pero Snape no está. Aún así debe de haber sido un _Sectumsempra. _La imagen es odiosa y Amy llora y chilla de dolor. Le ha debido de rozar el brazo, justo como a George. Y ella se ha quedado sin brazo derecho. Suerte que es zurda, piensa Ron, como en otro planeta.

-Ron… Ron… ¡Ah!-llora a la vez que habla- La botellita… La botellita… Ron, por favor… Deprisa…

Ron hurga en los bolsillos de Amy. Ella siempre lleva frasquitos encima. Millones de frasquitos con todas las pociones que ha hecho siempre, por si las necesita alguna vez. A escondidas, en clase, cogía frasquitos de todo lo que preparaba, sin que Snape la viese. Entonces encuentra la botellita. Ya la conoce. Es un líquido que Amelia le echó en el brazo, una despartición al aparecerse, al volver del ministerio. Le echa el liquido en lo que le queda de brazo y Amy llora y grita más. Detrás de ellos, Tonks se ha propuesto protegerlos y Molly la está ayudando.

Amelie, llorando y gimiendo de dolor saca otro frasco de otro bolsillo y se lo toma entero después de verificar que es lo que quería coger. Tres segundos más tarde se pone de pie. Ron la sujeta por los hombros.

-¿Qué haces? Te vas a tender aquí y te vas a quedar quieta.

-¿Para que me pisen?

-Amy, por favor… o resguárdate en algún sitio, por favor… por favor…

-Ron, voy a seguir peleando. No voy a parar, ¡no os voy a abandonar!

-Por favor, Amy, no tienes brazo… Tú, no queremos perderte. Si te obligo no me estás abandonando.

-¡Ya me he dado cuenta de que no tengo brazo! ¿Te crees que es fácil? Yo lo hago pro ti, lo hago por Harry. ¿Dónde está? ¡Quiero que lo sepa! ¿No ves que…?

-Amy… Amy…

En ese momento, una voz resuena por todo el colegio. Es la voz del mago tenebroso. Es su voz de serpiente medio muerta. Lord Voldemort habla con Harry. Lord Voldemort para la batalla. Lord Voldemort salva a todos los que pelean si le entregan a Harry.

-¿Dónde está Harry, Ron? ¡No puede ir!

Ron respira profundamente. Encuentra a Harry para Amy, para que vaya al Gran Comedor, con los demás heridos, y se quede allí. Harry no cree lo que ven sus ojos cuando ve a Ron cogiendo a Amy para ayudarla. Amelie siempre ha tenido dos brazos. --¿Qué a pasado?

-Sectumsempra.

-¿Quién?

-No lo sé…

Los dos amigos ayudan a Amy a tumbarse y llaman a la señora Pomfrey que, después de curarse a sí misma, está curando a los demás. Niega ante la herida de Hermione y con la varita, murmura conjuros en voz baja. Harry y Ron dejan a la desmayada Amy a los cuidados de la enfermera y van a buscar más cuerpos. Ron habla con Harry.

-No puedes ir.

-Ahora no. En una hora.

-Harry, ¿no ves que no puedes ir? Sólo te matarán. Y una vez te mate, se creerá todopoderoso y nos matará al resto. Sólo tú puedes matarle. ¡No puedes ir ahí y esperar ganar!

-Me lo pensaré-miente Harry. Su idea está clara en su cabeza. No puede dejar morir a tanta gente. Ya han perdido el brazo de Amelie.

Una hora más tarde, todo está en silencio. Ron a perdido de vista a Harry y se teme lo peor. Amy se está despertando. La señora Pomfrey le ha vendado el brazo. George se acerca a Ron, con los ojos rojos de llorar.

-Ya somos dos asimétricos Amy-le dice a la chica.

-George, ¿qué ha pasado?

-No es nada… ha… mu…erto tanta gente…

-¿Quién…?

-Fff… Frr…-George rompe a llorar.

Amy se fija que Ron también está rojo de llorar. Se incorpora con un brazo y se cae, habiendo pensado en apoyar en un principio los dos. Todavía siente el brazo derecho. Vuelve a incorporarse y mira a su alrededor. A su lado, Tonks. Y Lupin. Y Fred… Y vuelve a dejase caer, con los ojos emborronados. No puede ser cierto. No puede haber pasado. Tan solo espera que Harry…

-¿Dónde está Harry, Ron?

-No lo sé.

-¿Cómo?-la voz de Amy se ha tornado histérica.

-No sé, tiene que estar por aquí cerca…-la voz de Ron, en cambio, está rota, está muerta.

-¿¿Harry??

-No le llames, Amy, le puedes asustar…

-¿Y sí…? ¿Y sí ha…? ¡Ron! ¿Y si ha ido con Voldemort?

-Hablé con él. Me dijo… Me dijo que se lo pensaría, que no estaba seguro. Que dudaba.

-¿Cuándo hablaste con él?

-Hace… una hora.

-¿Hace cuanto que Voldemort le ha… llamado?

-Una hora y media, más o menos…

-¡Ron! Vamos a buscarle. Ayúdame…

-¡¡No!! ¡¡Tú te quedas aquí!! ¡Te prohíbo rotundamente que te levantes o hagas algún movimiento extraño! Yo iré a buscarle.

-Ron estás medio muerto… No… te vas a caer por ahí y te vas a quedar como un cadáver. Estás pálido y…

-Quedate aquí-dice Ron, con la voz llena de seguridad.

Y entonces sale al jardín del colegio para encontrarse con Un montón de gente, con Hagrid y un cuerpo en sus brazos. Una cara con gafas y cicatriz. Y los ojos cerrados. Y todo el cuerpo relajado y manchado por las lágrimas del portador.

Y no sabe cómo, a lo mejor fue un sueño, se encuentra observando pelear a Voldemort y Harry, en círculo. Y su amigo, que parecía muerto, que todo el mundo creía muerto… Su idiota amigo hace la idiotez de lanzarle a su mayor enemigo un encantamiento de desarme, como absolutamente siempre. Será idiota. Pero si no estaba muerto, ahora seguramente lo está. Ron no sabe ya qué a pasado ni donde está. Solo están todos a su alrededor. Y Voldemort en el suelo. Y Bellatrix en el suelo. Y Amy en el suelo, boca abajo, sin brazo y parece que también sin vida. ¿Cuándo ha muerto Amelie? La mente de Ron no parece funcionar. Contempla. Ya no siente. Parece que todo el mundo se alegra. Parece que todo ha acabado bien. Y sin embargo, todo ha acabado mal.

Ron Weasley, pelirrojo, pecoso, la mirada perdida entre árboles, vestido de blanco, acaba de experimentar cómo su corazón se deshace en más de mil millones de pedacitos irreparables. Harry se lo ha contado. Un Avada Kedavra, cómo no, dirigido hacia Molly, cree, aunque en algún momento le pareció Ginny, pero no podía ser… Ameliela había empujado sin moverse de sitio. Pero no contaba con tener un solo brazo y se había desequilibrado y el rayo verde la había alcanzado.

Que hubiese salvado a otro ser muy querido no implicaba que Ron no estuviese triste. Esa petarda de Amy, esa niña sabelotodo e impulsiva, que le había ayudado, que le había salvado, de alguna forma le había enamorado hasta el tuétano. Hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Y luego le había abandonado, chillando que no quería abandonarle. Ron experimenta ahora la ironía de la vida. Y llora por dentro y por fuera y por todas partes, y su cuerpo se deshace.

Amelie Ash-Garton había aparecido en su vida en el tren de Hogwarts. Imitaba a su perfecto prefecto hermano mayor, Antón Ash-Garton, y entró en su compartimento. Él acababa de hacerse amigo de Harry, cosa que, ahora que lo piensa, no fue buena idea. Se metió en demasiados líos. Amy le había parecido insufrible y la había insultado y criticado de todas las maneras posibles. Y entonces, el buen corazón – y la buena memoria – de Harry, les había llevado a ayudarla con aquél Troll que soltó Quirrel en Halloween, ese mismo año. Y entonces, no había parecido tan insufrible. Y no le había molestado tanto que fuese con ellos. Que, de algún modo, fuese su amiga. Pero seguía siendo insoportable. Y se enfadaban muy fácilmente, aunque con menos importancia.

Amy en seguida aprendió a hacerse fuerte, a erguirse contra la manera de ser de Ron. Y a admirarle. Un poco, solo un poco, cuando jugó espléndidamente al ajedrez mágico gigante. Y un poco más cuando fue hacia la reina blanca para que se lo comiera. Y todavía un poco más cuando se enteró de lo que pasó en la Cámara Secreta. Y un poco más cuando no se quejó de haberse roto la pierna y defendió a Scabbers hasta los huesos en la Casa de los Gritos. Y todavía más y más, en muchas más anecdotas hasta que volvió, después de irse de la tienda de campaña nómada en la que vivieron ese año. Cuando le salvó la vida a Harry. Fue testaruda, pero aún así, hacía tanto que le gustaba, un poco, que se le echó encima a los tres días. Y se declaró.

Entonces Ron y Amy habían sido un poco más felices que antes. Y había durado tan poco, piensa Ron ahora. Ahora, ella ha muerto. Y nada volverá a ser como antes. Tiene un ataúd precioso, blanco. Todos los ataúdes están en hilera. Amy, sí, y Lupin, Tonks, Fred, Colin… y más y más y más muertos en la batalla de Hogwarts. Harry ha obligado a todos a Añadir a Snape en la ceremonia. Tiene sus motivos. Ron no le ha pedido explicaciones todavía. Lo único que le ha contado es la muerte de Amy y eso ya le ha dejado tal y como está. Roto, como si también fuesen a enterrarlo a él. Piensa que Amy se reunirá con sus padres. Estaba tan cambiada desde que contempló sus cadáveres y el cuerpo descontrolado de su hermano Antón. Él no estaba en el entierro. Todos dudaban de que se enterase de algo, en su estado. Y hacerlo venir así…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Había pasado un año y medio desde entonces, quizás un poco más. Lo suficiente para que Ron no pensara en Amy todos los días y todas las noches. Era un poco más feliz. Un poco más él. Por eso, cuando le visitó Hugo, ese chico tan simpático al que los mortífagos querían usar no se sabía muy bien para qué, cuando le preguntó por su estancia en Hogwarts, sin saberlo, le ayudó. Aunque en un principio, Ron pensó que podía haberse callado la curiosidad, después de contarle sus andadas y tonterías en Hogwarts se dio cuenta que le había contado todo lo que había vivido, que no había sido ningún sueño. Que no tenía por qué olvidarlo. Hugo le apoyó, incluso lloró por todos aquellos muertos que no conocía. Le dijo que Amy debía de haber sido una persona maravillosa y que le habría encantado conocerla. Entonces Ron cambió su punto de vista sobre el tema. No era una maldición haberla perdido, sino una bendición haberla conocido, y haber compartido con ella tanto tiempo en su vida. Y decidió que podía seguir conociendo mejor a la gente. Ese día, se hizo muy amigo de Hugo.

* * *

Esto es todo amigos... Otro día más. Pero los reviews aceleran la llegada de la inspiración.

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	12. Draco Malfoy I

**Gui:** Primero, _disculparme por los dos meses sin actualizar_, que pronto serían tres… Mi siguiente capitulo está escrito los tres cuartos en un ordenador estropeado… Por lo que hasta que no lo arregle, no lo podré subir. Esto es un mini capítulo que tendrá una mini continuación dentro de unos cuantos caps más. También está aquí para que yo no tenga que hacer una prohibida nota de autor sin nada más. Pero, como veréis, es muy muy corto.

Agradecimientos a: **Miky SdlN **(siento haberte torturado a tu personaje. Lo siento mucho mucho mucho... espero que esta otra ídea tuya te satisfaga) **Pabaji **(siento haber tardado tanto... espero que no te hayas olvidado de mí) y **Hufflepuff** (gracias por interesarte por mi historia)

**Disclaimer:** Rowling tiene una mejor forma de no perder capítulos… Publicarlos.

* * *

**Draco Malfoy (o comerse el coco)**

Primero había sido espléndido, los mortífagos, sus ídeas, el señor oscuro. Parecían todo ventajas y pertenecer al exclusivo grupo de magos tenebrosos le catapultaba al éxito y a la fama. Pero tenía claro, en el fondo, muy en el fondo, que era un castigo. Al principio era mínimamente inconsciente de aquello pero cuando le mandó acabar con Dumbledore esa sospecha subió a la superficie. Era un asqueroso cobarde, pero nunca lo admitiría. No quería matarlo. El hidromiel envenenado, el collar… Eran maneras indirectas de matar, de aficionados, esposos celosos y herederos avaros… Un mago con una varita mataba en verde. Avada Kedavra. Y punto final. Un rayo verde que acababa con la vida del recibidor. El mismo rayo verde que había atravesado a tantas personas ante sus ojos. En la batalla de Hogwarts, sin ir más lejos. Ash-Garton, y sus padres, y Fred Weasley, el licántropo, el sangre sucia de las fotos… A esos los había visto morir. Y a Bellatrix, su tía. Y al Señor Oscuro.

Pero él había sido incapaz de matar a Dumbledore, lo había hecho Snape.

Después, sus padres renegaron al Señor Tenebroso. Había muerto, y ahora había que complacer al Ministerio. A Draco no le importó. Mejor eso que el constante miedo que pasaba bajo las ordenes del mago tenebroso.

Pero no era divertido ser buenos y bondadosos. Y Lucius había participado hacía ocho o nueve años al aislamiento de cinco magos. Conocía la leyenda de Hetty Gibbs. Y era una manera de conseguir poder para él. Luego ya se ocuparía de quitarle ese poder a su padre. Draco era avaricioso.

Al principio había sido fácil. Hilary Greenmoltz estaba localizada desde hacía unos años y solo tuvieron que matar a su tutor para que se fuese de allí. Era una chica muy rara. Estaba enamorada de Escocia. No era agraciada y a Draco le parecía insoportable, solo por el hecho de ser una sangre sucia. Y detectaron a Hugo Gaitskill. Fue cuando lo descubrió todo la Orden del Fénix. Todo, o casi. Y habían cogido a Hugo y a la tal Helena Gannett que también era HG. Ya tenían a dos. Fue Jackie Krum la que los dirigió hacia Hermione. Jackie le perseguía, enamoradísima y pesadísima. Se le había declarado cinco veces. Y para llamar su atención dejó escapar ese nombre. ¿Y Hermione Granger, no será HG? Y Lucius le había mandado hasta la chica, para que viajase con ella a París. Ya había mandado a Anna Hook, una muggle cuyo apellido real desconocían y no les importaba, para embelesar a Hermione. Ya sólo quedaba que Draco la vigilase durante su viaje a París.

Desde el principio le había gustado la castaña. Sabía por una foto que su pelo era rizado pero le gustó también liso. Le pareció una chica mucho más atractiva que Hilary Greenmoltz. Y eso fue malo. Una vez la vio en el callejón Diagon, supo que la Orden también la había detectado. Y la llevó a la Mansión Malfoy, cegado, por una parte, por el miedo a perder el poder que esos cinco HG proporcionaban, y por otra, por el miedo de que fuese ya del bando contrario. Esa chica le gustaba, le atraía. Y eso le frustaba. Mucho.

Le concedió el derecho y la oportunidad de escaparse. Sin querer, o queriendo, en el fondo. Finalmente había decidido no pensar en ella. Y había vuelto a verla. Ella, castaña, pelo rizado, esforzándose muy torpemente por… ¿ligar con él? Se habría quedado de buen gusto pero… Lucius y su pócima para revivir la marca tenebrosa… Le había ardido el brazo. Disimuladamente, miró el reloj. Y se fue. Y le dio dos besos. Dos besos y cortándose, intentando no besarla en los labios, porque estaban salidos hacia fuera, Hermione hacía pucheros. Tremendamente tentadores.

Mal, mal, mal… No podía gustarle una sangre sucia… ¿O sí?

* * *

**Gui**: Siento hacer a Draco tan ooc, no es él, es otro… pero tiene un año más, ¿Puedo poneros la excusa de que en un año, se cambia? No sé cuanto tardará el próximo capítulo, pero espero que poco, aunque, como ya he dicho, está en un ordenador estropeado. A saber cuando lo recupero. No subiré hasta tenerlo. Y tomaré las precauciones necesarias para que no me vuelva a pasar.

¿Reviews?

**Gui  
SdlN**


	13. Biblioteca, Libros y Atar Cabos

**Gui:** Aquí está el capítulo. No sé qué pensar de la continuidad de la historia porque por lo que parece mi única lectora en serio es **Miky**... Y **Tita**, que no deja reviews, pero los lee antes que nadie (hum). ¿Dónde estáis, los otros? Ya sé que he sido cruel y os he dejado con la intriga desde mayo pero en mi mini cap de Draco Malfoy ¡sólo he tenido un review! Que haya visto... ¿Qué os ha pasado? Hecho de menos especialmente a **Pabaji** que me seguía tan bien... Espero que aún así sigáis leyendo, ¿no? No voy a exigir reviews... Así que os voy a dejar en paz. Con el capítulo 12.

**Disclaimer:** Mío es: la biblioteca, Anne Pince, Hugo y las ganas de escribir.

**Biblioteca, Libros y Atar Cabos**

Hugo había tomado nota de la historia de Ron. Tenía más o menos claro quienes participaron en la batalla de Hogwarts y en qué bando. Ron hablaba de los mortífagos con desprecio y cada vez que mencionaba un muerto exclamaba : «¡Fred! ¿Quién mataría a Fred? ¡Es Fred!»... Explicó que lo había visto morir. A Fred. Murió riendo feliz. Eso es bueno... Y también dijo ¡Es Lupin! ¡Es Tonks! Mil nombres que a Hugo no le decían nada. Pero lo que tenía claro era el desprecio hacía los otros nombres.

Ron había dicho, desde el principio de su relato, en el que contaba detalles de sus cursos en Hogwarts, intentando resumir seis cursos en los que pasaban cosas extraordinarias, lo mucho que odiaban a Malfoy. Draco Malfoy había sido desde el principio ( «Tú debes de ser Harry Potter, no te juntes con esta gentuza...» ) engreído, arrogante y con tendencia a creerse superior. Y desde el principio hasta el final había sido hijo de mortífagos y mortífago a su vez, un "mortífago miedica, asustadizo y cobarde que daña a los que no debe porque es incapaz de alcanzar su objetivo", según las exactas palabras de Ron.

Pero añadió que los Malfoy, después del colegio, después de la batalla, había sido lo suficientemente astutos (lo suficientemente Slytherin) para pasarse al lado "de los buenos". Habían contribuido con donaciones y esas cosas en las que se implica el dinero sobre la verdad para hacerse perdonar por la comunidad mágica. Y además, y en este punto Ron había echado humo por las orejas, o casi, Harry los había defendido en el juicio, aleando que el señor Malfoy se arrepentía, la señora Malfoy le había ayudado y Draco había hecho no sé qué contra los mortífagos, cosa que no se había inventado, Harry no mentiría por los Malfoy, pero que habían sido nimios detalles en toda una carrera de maldad.

La última pregunta que Hugo le había hecho a Ron sobre los Malfoy había sido: «Entonces, ¿los Malfoy nos buscan a Helena, Hermione y a mi?». A lo que Ron había contestado que a lo mejor habían aprendido la lección y no se habían metido siquiera en la búsqueda, o a lo mejor habían sido idiotas y cegados por el poder que podía conllevar ser líderes de todo ello y sin el medio a Lord Voldemort, muerto ya, eran los líderes de la búsqueda.

Hugo tenía claro que los Malfoy no se habían quedado neutros en el asunto HG. Ya sólo quedaba demostrar, cosa que no sería muy difícil, que sí estaban implicados en la búsqueda, y no del buen lado...

Hermione miró el calendario que colgaba en la pared del salón. Miércoles 2 de octubre de 1999. Un mes antes (¡tan solo un mes!) todavía vivía tranquilamente en el mismo rellano que la adorable señora Bemiz. El 2 de septiembre había cogido un avión con rumbo a París y todo este lío había empezado.

Y ahora tenía la necesidad de ir a una biblioteca. Urgente necesidad. Salió al rellano. Sabía que detrás de la puerta de enfrente encontraría, no a una anciana canosa que no manejaba la electricidad, sino a un rubia con ojos de loca y un chico quizás patoso, los dos muy simpáticos, pero causantes en parte de su situación. Neville subía las escaleras con una bolsa de plástico en la mano.

-¡Buenos días!

-Hola Neville.

-Oye, ¿recuerdas que me preguntaste si había una biblioteca da libros de magia en el callejón Diagón?

-¡Sí!-Hermione se asombró de su suerte.

-Pues me he informado y hay una, en la parte de atrás de Flourist y Blott's, la librería.

-¡Oh! Es estupendo.

-Si quieres te explico cómo ir... ¿O prefieres que te acompañe?

-La verdad, me da igual, lo que te venga mejor.

-Entonces te lo explico.

Entrando en el callejón Diagón, la librería es una de las primeras tiendas a la izquierda, en frente de Gringott's. A la derecha de la tienda hay una callecita sin salida que da a una puerta en el muro de Flourist y Blott's. Un cartel indica que es la biblioteca Pince y Blott's. El señor Blott tenía dos socios y un local, y le dio medio local a cada uno y formó dos negocios en uno. De hecho, el señor Pince tuvo dos hijas a las que formó cómo bibliotecarias y amantes de los libros, y una de ellas ejerce en Hogwarts. Su hermana pequeña se llama Anne y trabaja en la biblioteca del callejón Diagón.

Hermione abrió la puerta de la biblioteca que tintineó levemente. En el fondo de un pasillo formado por estanterías, una mujer entrada en años se limaba las uñas. Encima de su mesa había un bote con un líquido violeta y un algodón sucio. A su derecha, un frasquito de esmalte rosa fucsia. La bibliotecaria llevaba el pelo teñido de rubio y los ojos maquillados de negro. Alzó los ojos sin dejar de limarse las uñas y miró a Hermione antes de volver a centrarse en lo que estaba haciendo. Ciertamente no era tan estricta como su hermana con los libros. Todo el polvo de uñas que soltaba la lima caía encima de un libro abierto por la página veintiséis.

-Buenos días...-aventuró Hermione.

-¿Necesita ayuda?-Anne estaba claramente hastiada de los clientes.

-La verdad, me gustaría saber si tiene información sobre Lord Vol...

-¡Cállese! ¿De dónde sale usted? Se nota que no ha vivido aquí en sus tiempos señorita...

-Granger.

-Lo que sea. No ha vivido con el constante miedo a su nombre. Cualquiera que lo pronunciase se veía rodeado de mortífagos en el acto. Se aparecían en cualquier casa, en cualquier lugar en el que se hubiese pronunciado ese nombre. ¿Es que no lo sabe? ¡Todo el mundo sabe quién es! ¡Por lo que llámele como todo el mundo y déjeme en paz! Está en la sección "magos tenebrosos", por ese pasillo.

Hermione se dio cuenta de lo asustada que estaba Anne Pince. Tomó nota para no volver a meter la pata de esa manera. Encontró en seguida la sección. Estaba abarrotada de libros. En la mitad de ellos, el nombre del mago no se pronunciaba. _El heredero de Slytherin; El mayor mago tenebroso de los tiempos; Quien-tú-sabes, como nadie sabe; Decadencia de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado; Tiempos oscuros bajo el Señor Tenebroso; Mortífagos y su líder_... Todas las maneras posibles de llamar a ese mago que había aterrorizado a los magos desde mitad del siglo anterior, hasta el año pasado.

Había tres o cuatro libros que parecían más interesantes. Uno de ellos, _Harry Potter y Lord Voldemort. Una profecía de la creación al cumplimiento_, llamó la atención de Hermione. Lo cogió entre sus manos y giró el libro. La cubierta interesaba poco. Leyó en la contraportada: Declaraciones de los que rodearon a los dos personajes. Amigos de Harry Potter, mortífagos y componentes de Hogwarts: cuadros, fantasmas y un poltergeist. Incluye un pequeño relato del mismo Harry Potter y artículos de periódico de esos años.

Hermione lo cogió. También cogió_ Mortífagos y su líder_ y se sentó en una mesa. No creía que ninguno de los otros libros le contase lo que quería saber. Ojeó el segundo libro. Era una descripción de los mortífagos y lo que habían hecho bajo las órdenes del Señor Tenebroso. Empezó a leer.

_Uno de los mortífagos más conocidos y temidos es una mujer. Bellatrix Lestrange (arriba a la izquierda en su ingreso en Azkaban y arriba a la derecha muerta en Hogwarts – Hermione encontró de mal gusto poner la fotografía de un cadáver en un libro – ), nacida Black en 1951, era la primogénita de Cygnus y Druella Black, y tátara nieta del director de Hogwarts, Phineas Nigellus Black. Tuvo dos hermanas, Andrómeda y Narcisa Black (esta última e casó con Lucius Malfoy). Perteneció a la casa Slytherin en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechiceria, al que fue entre 1962 y 1968. Con veinte años se casó con Rodolphus Lestrange, otro conocido mortífago y se unió a las fuerzas de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. La bruja sirvió los diez años que le quedaban al Señor Tenebroso antes de caer ante Harry Potter. Participó en torturas y matanzas de muggles, así como en matanzas de magos en su propia casa. Se conocen veinte casas en las que apareció la Marca Tenebrosa que ella invocó. Tras la caída el señor Tenebroso, lo buscó junto con su marido, su cuñado y el joven Bartemius Crouch, hijo; torturando a los aurores Alice y Frank Longbottom hasta la locura._

Hermione dejó la lectura. Longbottom. ¿Qué tenían que ver Alice y Frank Longbottom con Neville?

_Bellatrix Lestrange fue condenada a cadena perpetua a Azkaban, de la que escapó catorce años después cuando tuvo lugar la fuga masiva de Azkaban, y los dementores estaban bajo el servicio del Señor Oscuro, que había vuelto a la vida en 1995. Un año después, apareció en el Ministerio de Magia, junto con su amo y varios mortífagos más, demostrando a la comunidad mágica que en efecto, había regresado. Durante ese encuentro con los magos de la Orden del Fénix mató a su primo, Sirius Black, sospechoso de ser mortífago. En la primavera de 1997, fue vista huyendo del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, junto con otros mortífagos, después de haber asesinado al director, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Se sabe que participó en torturas y matanzas, como en su primera década como mortífaga. Durante el año en el que el mago oscuro dominó el colegio Hogwarts, dirigido por Severus Snape, y el Ministerio de Magia, dirigido por Pius Ticknesse, son innumerables los daños que causó. Ayudó en la batalla de Hogwarts, en el verano de 1998 y murió a manos de Molly Weasley._

Hermione dejó de leer. Se sentía incómoda, nerviosa. Conocía algunos nombres. Ya había oído el nombre de Sirius Black, como el de Albus Dumbledore y conocía a Molly Weasley. No se hacía a la idea, antes, de lo mucho que habían sufrido los magos todos esos años. No estaba segura de querer seguir leyendo. Pero quería ir hasta Lucius Malfoy. Ya le mencionaban aquí. La señora Malfoy (Narcisa, la conocía, la madre de Draco) era hermana de la cruel y loca Bellatrix Lestrange.

Descansó la vista y el corazón cerrando los ojos y siguió leyendo. Lucius Malfoy aparecía unos cuantos mortífagos más lejos. Se contaba su nacimiento, en 1954, era hijo único, de Abraxas y Tara Malfoy. Había estado en Slytherin y se había casado en 1975, y se había unido al señor Tenebroso un año después, junto con su mujer. Durante cuatro años no había hecho mucho y no había buscado al Lord, pensando que había muerto y se había encontrado un buen lugar en la sociedad mágica. Había sido absuelto. Se cree que pudo participar en el atentado a los muggles en los mundiales de Quidditch. Y el año en el que Harry Potter y Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore decían que el mago tenebroso había vuelto, fue acusado por Harry Potter de ser un mortífago. Estuvo en el Ministerio de Magia en 1996, cuando fue descubierto El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Su Mansión estuvo a disposición de los mortífagos y su líder y en la batalla de Hogwarts peleaba con máscara y túnica negra. Fue durante esa batalla en la que pareció arrepentirse de todo lo que había hecho. Harry Potter defendió a la familia Malfoy, alegando su ayuda, sobretodo la de Narcisa Malfoy, para el triunfo del bien... Volvió a ser absuelto y participa activamente a la vida mágica con donaciones y ayudas.

Hermione buscó al resto de la familia. Narcisa y Draco Malfoy estaban en una lista de mortífagos menores; personas con la Marca Tenebrosa en el brazo y sin participación aparente en las fechorías de todos los demás. Harmione se dirigió hacia la bibliotecaria y le pidió llevarse los libros una semana para ojearlos. Salió de la biblioteca cinco minutos después y pasó por algunas tiendas. Al fondo vio un escaparate rojo con un nombre que le interesaba bastante. Entró en Sortilegios Weasley, una tienda algo abarrotada de bromas mágicas. Estaban George y Ron Weasley atendiendo. Algo llamó su atención. En una esquina de la tienda, lo bastante grande para que se viese bien, Había un letrero: En memoria a Fred Weasley, creador de Sortilegios Weasley, muerto en la batalla de Hogwarts. Se acercó a la esquina. Una cantidad de fotografías en movimiento rodeaban un texto firmado por George Weasley. Había fotografías de niños pelirrojos, toda una fila. El mayor tenía un bebé en brazos. En rojo, un cartel bajo la foto rezaba: Los Weasley. Bill con Ginny en brazos, Charlie, Percy, los gemelos Fred y George y Ron. El rostro de uno de los gemelos estaba rodeado con un círculo rojo del que salía una flecha que se ramificaba hasta otras fotos.

Fred y George montando en sus primeras escobas, Fred y George en su primer años en Hogwarts, después de cumplir el castigo por su primera fechoría: soltar una bomba fétida en la Ceremonia de Selección. Fred y George con Charlie, bateadores y buscador del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Fred y George vendiendo Surtidos Saltaclases en la sala común de Gryffindor. Fred y George volando hacia la libertad después de soltar todos sus inventos en contra de Dolores Umbridge y diversas fotos del pantano portátil y los bengalas que no se apagaban en Hogwarts, cortesía de Colin Creevey (que en paz descanse), muerto también en la batalla de Hogwarts. Las últimas fotos eran de los gemelos vestidos iguales inaugurando la tienda y una foto de la boda de su hermano Bill. Había dos fotos en las que aparecían los gemelos en una sala pequeña junto con dos o tres personas. Estaban rodeadas y ponía: Sesiones de Potter Vigilancia, el canal de radio, con Remus Lupin y Lee Jordan. En la última foto aparecían Fred y George "antes de salir para la batalla de Hogwarts", asimétricos. Era la única foto en la que se veía que George ya no tenía oreja. Hermione se preguntó cuándo la habría perdido.

Había resuelto el misterio del tal "Fred Weasley". Aunque ahora le parecía triste. En algunas de las fotos de Hogwarts salían Ron y Harry con una chica que, según las leyendas, se llamaba "Amy". En otras estaban Ginny y Luna. Una de las fotos era "el equipo de Quidditch de Wood" y salía Harry Potter "el buscador más joven" del siglo. Todas esas fotos le eran familiares a Hermione. No por la sensación de haberlo vivido sino porque representaban una unión que alguien había roto, y ese alguien era Lord Voldemort. Se sentía a gusto al ver las fotos, como en casa. Y era ahí donde entendía el mal que había causado Lord Voldemort. Entendió al fin la tristeza de toda esa época. El sufrimiento que ella no había experimentado y que le era ajeno se metió en su interior. Y de repente se sobresaltó.

-Ya conoces a mi gemelo.

-¡Oh! ¡Que susto!

-Lo siento, pero esto es una tienda de bromas, no te puedes esperar entrar sin sufrir ninguna.

-Estaba mirando las fotos.

-¿Has visto? Y todos han muerto. Bueno, no todos. Mira, la rata que tiene Ron en la mano en esta foto. Estuvimos en Egipto. Resultó ser Peter Pettegrew, mortífago. Lo pero es que era el mejor amigo del padre de Harry, junto con Sirius Black, que sale aquí en Grimmauld Place, tan gruñón como siempre, y Remus Lupin, este de aquí. Era hombre lobo. Pues Peter los traicionó y vivió doce años con nuestra familia. Era una rata muy duradera. Sirius y Lupin también murieron. Y Colin, el que ha hecho todas las fotos. Amelie también murió. Sin brazo, la pobre. Duro golpe para Ron... Y mira, el equipo de Quidditch de Wood, Katie Bell estuvo a punto de morir cuando Draco Malfoy intentaba matar a Dumbledore.

-¿Cómo has dicho?

-¿Lo de Malfoy?

-Sí.

-Ah, nosotros ya no estábamos en Hogwarts pero nos los contó Harry. Todo su sexto curso, a Draco le habían mandado matar a Dumbledore, para castigar a Lucius Malfoy, el muy idiota había roto la profecía... Y Draco Malfoy le envió un collar maldito a Dumbledore a través de Katie. Y también hidromiel envenenado. Se lo tragó Ron y casi se mata, él también. Harry lo salvó metiéndole un bezoar por el gaznate y mírale, es útil-dijo señalando a su ayudante en la tienda.- El muy idiota de Malfoy no sabía cómo matar a Dumbledore, ni siquiera cuando estuvo relativamente solo delante de él, con las dos varitas, la suya y la del director. Maldiciones imperdonables... Moody nos enseñó que había que tener capacidad para realizarlas. Ni una clase entera de Defensa apuntándole diciendo Avada Kedavra podía matarle. Algo así fue. Se lo sabe mejor Harry.

-¿Y Malfoy...? ¿Intentó matar a Dumbleore?

-El muy idiota... O lo mataba o Voldemort le mataba a él. Así de simple.

-Es muy duro.

-Me estoy curtiendo. No tienes una hermana gemela... No sabes lo que es.

-Eso es cierto...

George se fue al mostrador y Hermione salió de la tienda. Se encontraba claramente mal. Volvió a casa como un zombie. No recordaba ninguna de sus obligaciones. Estaba con un mal sabor de boca que no se le iba de ninguna manera. No sabía qué pensar. Estaba claro que Draco había sido un mortífago. Aparecía en el libro como "persona con Marca Tenebrosa". Y sí había tenido un encargo de Lord Voldemort que en el libro debían desconocer: le habían ordenado matar a Dumbledore. Y casi mata a dos personas que no tenían nada que ver con su objetivo. Pero debió de conseguir hacer algo. Lord Voldemort no lo mató. Y fue perdonado, se arrepintió junto con su familia. Si eran lo suficientemente astutos (que según todos, los Slytherin lo eran) no se meterían en el asunto HG. Ni a favor ni en contra de los cinco magos. Pero se habían metido. Y visto lo que habían vivido, debían de estar a favor. Y la Orden del Fénix también estaba implicada. No habían confiado plenamente en ella, no le habían contado la historia de Hetty Gibbs. Claro que a lo mejor no la conocían. A lo mejor los que la conocían habían muerto. Habían muerto tantos en la batalla de Hogwarts. No creía que los de la Orden del Fénix fuese capaces de aliarse con Voldemort y los suyos. Quizás todo era un malentendido. Quizás tanto los Malfoy como la Orden querían ayudarla, pero tenían un odio mutuo insuperable que les hacía incapaces de unirse y desconfiar los unos de los otros.

Hermione se durmió pensando en eso. Seguramente era así. Los Malfoy conocían bien la historia, habían servido bajo las órdenes de Voldemort y le habían ayudado a idear su plan. Y después se habían arrepentido y habrían querido proteger a los cinco magos que sabían que eran los implicados. Pero la Orden había sospechado algo y había investigado, descubriendo a esos magos HG y la implicación de los Malfoy. Y creían firmemente que la familia de magos buscaba a los cinco HG en provecho propio. Y por eso los Malfoy no dejaban salir a Hilary y le habían querido impedir salir a ella misma. Querían trabajar solos y sin esos engreídos de la Orden que se creen que todos son malos. Cada uno trabaja solo y desconfía del resto pero tienen un mismo objetivo: ayudar a esos cinco magos que por alguna razón que ya no viene a cuento, son los protagonistas de una leyenda, un capricho de Hetty Gibbs, que le daría poder a quien lo usase en provecho propio. Eso era. Tanto Draco como Neville, Luna, Ginny, Harry, Ron y todos los demás eran buenos. Tenía que decírselo a Hugo.

Hugo cerró el libro de un golpe. Estaba enfadado. Claramente enfadado. No daba con la prueba exacta. Necesitaba una prueba. Grabar una conversación, capturar una carta... Algo que demostrase lo que su instinto le decía: que los Malfoy no habían sido inteligentes y querían el poder que podían darle Helena, Hermione, esa chica, Hilary y él mismo junto con otro mago cuyas iniciales fuesen H y G. Que Hermione no podía confiar en Draco. Que lo mejor era quedarse como estaban. Sabía que tenía que darse prisa. Se notaba que sin una prueba convincente, Hermione no le creería. Estaba demasiado cegada por lo mucho que le gustaba ese rubio.

* * *

**Gui:** Esto es todo... por hoy. Y voy a escribir más rápido y a dejar de confiar en estas máquinas que son los ordenadores...

Gui  
SdlN


	14. Un mar de confianzas

**Gui: **Gracias mil a **Miky **y **Pabaji** por no abandonarme... Y espero que os guste... POr cierto, no estoy para disclaimers, nada de esto es mío.

**Un mar de confianzas**

Draco Malfoy estaba a diez centímetros de ella. No recordaba cómo había llegado a esa situación. Había decidido que tanto Draco cómo todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix querían ayudarla. Confiando en que su mente fuese tan inteligente como sus profesores habían dicho... Y había decidido hablar con Hugo y con Draco. Había encontrado al segundo en el callejón Diagon y le había ayudado a llevar cosas a su casa. Y ahora estaban en algún lugar de Londres que no reconocía junto con el rubio de ojos grises.

Estaba claramente nerviosa. No se iba a engañar a sí misma como siempre. No iba a decir que hacía calor, porque llovía, y tampoco es que estuviese haciendo demasiado ejercicio. Sólo andaban. Draco estaba preguntándole cómo era posible que conociese tan bien Londres si no lo pisaba desde sus diez años. Y mientras que ella fingía tranquilidad, su corazón latía a cien por segundo. O bueno, quizá eso es exagerar...

-Es que... tengo buena memoria. Llevo aquí un mes y me había estudiado el mapa...

-Ajá.

Llevaban media hora andando salpicada por silencios incómodos que no sabían rellenar. Mientras se instalaba el quinto, según había contado Hermione, seguían andando... No hacían nada más que andar y admirar el lugar, o al rubio que una tiene en frente. Llevaba todos esos silencios intentando decirle a Draco lo de la Orden. Y no lo conseguía.

-Draco...

-¿Sí?

-Sobre los magos HG...

-Sí...

-¿Cómo... cómo descubristeis que nos habían separado de la magia?

-Sabes... La verdad es que nosotros fuimos algunos de los que os separaron de la magia. Bueno, yo no. Tenía diez años también. Pero, mi padre... y mi madre... Ellos fueron los que se ocuparon de Hilary Greenmoltz.

-¿Y cuando decidisteis ayudarla?

-Cuando cayó el Señor Tenebroso, mi padre se arrepintió y nos dijo que había que proteger a Hilary.

-¿Y cómo llegasteis a la conclusión de que era la Orden del Fénix la que nos buscaba en provecho propio? ¿No pueden tener el mismo objetivo que vosotros? ¿No podéis tener el mismo enemigo?

Draco la miraba de forma extraña. No sabía descifrar esa mirada. Habría querido tener un lector de mentes, o de expresiones, oir lo que estaba pensando Draco, el fondo de todo aquello, por qué hacía eso, qué le había hecho ser así y sobretodo, si le decía la verdad o fingía ante ella. La verdad era que en eso no podía ser muy imparcial. Confiaba en él naturalmente, por instinto, porque daba la sensación de tranquilidad a su lado que da muy poca gente. Una sensación que podía ser usada para otros fines...

-No... La grandeza no es buena. Ahora Harry Potter es conocido por todos los magos pero pronto le olvidarán. Quiere seguir siendo ese niño arrogante que se creía estupendo y el mejor, que salía en los periódicos...

-No creo que eso sea cierto. Harry ya es famoso. Ya no hay vuelta atrás. Según parece, es famoso desde que tiene un año. Y por perder a sus padres. No creo que le haga ninguna gracia. Yo no le deseo a nadie que sea el punto de mira de toda una sociedad. Se convierte en el ejemplo a seguir y todos saben todo de él. No tiene vida íntima, ni un secreto no compartido. Pienso que no tienes derecho a juzgarlo así.

-¡Tú no...! No lo conoces de nada.

-¿Y tú?

-Del colegio. Lo conozco desde que tenemos once años y le propuse ser mi amigo, cosa que rechazó, claro que luego acabó en Gryffindor. Y al año siguiente ya iba por ahí con aires... Pensando que era el heredero de Slytherin... Él sabía que no era verdad pero no desmentía ningún rumor. Y se carteaba con Sirius Black, un loco de Azkaban. Además defendía al medio gigante que era bruto y no sabía... Perdona, estoy recordando todas las cosas que odiaba en el colegio y me pongo nervioso.

Hermione lo miró. Draco no era un niño muy feliz. Había sufrido su infancia y el colegio. Y seguramente se escondía en su propio interior. Era muy interesante...

-¿Quieres tomar un café? ¿O un té? Vamos a algún sitio, si quieres a mi casa. No vamos a seguir andando con esta lluvia. Y ya me contarás lo que si te gustaba del colegio.

Desde que Draco asintió hasta que Hermione consiguió que se soltara y hablase pasaron dos horas, como poco. Era un chico testarudo, vaya. Y ahora estaba en un mar de remordimientos de conciencia, momentos felices y tristes y pensamientos profundos. Hermione tenía la capacidad de escuchar y aceptar lo que le decían. Además, no se le daba mal analizar toda esa ola de confesión. Draco le interesaba mucho, y ya estaba segura de conocerlo mejor que cualquiera de sus amigos entre comillas del colegio. Sabía que conocía a Crabbe y Goyle por sus padres, que los llevaba siempre para instaurar el miedo y respeto de los demás (eso lo había adivinado ella), porque además eran tontos y no tenían sentido común. Que esa chica, Pansy Parkinson, estuve detrás de él cuatro largos años pero Draco encontraba que tenía cara de Buldog. Además, un montón de chicas, guapas y feas le enviaban cartas en los San Valentin que no soportaba. No le gustaba la adoración pastelosa de esas chicas, tenía once años, y hasta los dieciséis no empezó a interesarse en sorprender a todos y más a las chicas con nuevas cosas.

Crabbe y Goyle no le servían y se hizo amigo de Zabini. Y Pansy mejoró en simpatía. Draco en aquel entonces empezaba a mirar más a las chicqas, a analizar si eran guapas, si le gustaban. Pero cada vez menos se interesaban por él (si menos significa la mitad de las 50 anteriores). Que además no sabía tratarlas y eso le ponía nervioso, además que en ese año había estado a merced del Señor Tenebroso y no tenía tiempo para idioteces. Se hizo algo amigo de Myrtle, el fantasma de los baños. Y cada vez odiaba más a Potter que le perseguía de alguna manera. Siempre intentaba encontrarlo... Y aquel día en los lavabos... Se había vaciado. Había sentido como la vida se le escapaba. Lo había sentido. Todas esas heridas no le dolían, sólo intentaba retener eso que le dejaba vivo, esa sangre que se escapaba por todas las heridas. Y cuando llegó Snape fue un alivio. Claro que después se preguntaba, en sueños, si no habría sido mejor morirse. Pero Draco le tenía miedo a la muerte. La muerte significaba perder. Y no quería eso. Quería ser el centro de las miradas de admiración de todos y de odio de Potter, Weasley y esa idiota de Ash-Garton. Quería conseguir sus objetivos. Los primeros cursos, sus juegos sucios eran de niño mimado, más adelante, quería demostrar que era alguien.

Draco era un chico complicado, infeliz y deseoso de ser quién no era. Si le hubiesen educado de otra forma, si no hubiesen esperado tanto de él, si no lo hubiesen mimado, decía, sería otra persona, más parecida a lo que siempre había querido ser. Lo repetía entre dientes: si me hubiesen educado mejor... Lo bueno, le decía Hermione, era que ahora se daba cuenta del error de sus padres. Que él lo podía remediar de alguna forma. Lo sé y estoy en ello...

Hablaron un rato. Tampoco mucho. Se limitaban a mirarse y beber té con pastas. Hermione sorbió un poco del agua con sabor de su taza y oyó un repiqueteo en la ventana, distinto al de la lluvia. Una lechuza esperaba a que le abriesen para entrar. Corrió a abrir la ventana y cogió la carta. Era la letra de Minerva McGonagall. Hermione sabía que tenía que echar a Draco. Empezó a leer la carta, simulando que era algo que no se esperaba y de lo que tenía que haberse acordado. Al final, soltó una exclamación.

-¡Oh, no!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Que he olvidado completamente... da igual. Lo siento mucho pero tengo que echarte. Anda levántate.

-¡Pero...! ¡Mi té!

-Te invito otro día, te mandaré una lechuza y te haré un té mejor y compraré pastas, que estas están duras. Venga, sal.

Hermione le ponía al aturdido Draco su chaqueta encima de los hombros, lo llevó hasta la puerta y la abrió.

-Anda, aquí tienes el paraguas. Venga, venga, que tengo prisa. Te enviaré esa lechuza-dijo levantándose sobre las puntas de los pies y besándolo en la mejilla, respondiendo a un instinto que no sabía de donde sacaba.-Hasta pronto.

Draco se quedó quieto delante de la puerta que Hermione acababa de cerrar. ¿Qué había sido eso? Primero, había soltado todo lo que siempre había pensado, y no había dicho a nadie. Segundo, se había sentido en casa de Hermione como en una burbuja fuera de la realidad, calmada y sin compromisos. Y entonces, la lechuza con la carta lo había revuelto a la realidad y el ritmo rápido de una forma tan bruca... Y Hermione había sido todo lo simpática que podía haber sido. Menos mal que no le había tenido miedo. Miedo a echarle de su casa o a las consecuencias, miedo a lo que pensaría de ella. A Draco cada vez le gustaba más. Tardó cinco minutos en reaccionar. Detrás de la otra puerta del rellano estaban dos miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Y era mejor que no le pillasen ahí. No eran tan confiados como Hermione. Ya les había hecho sus jugarretas y no le dejarían encandilarles. Mejor desaparecer de ahí.

En cuanto sonó el crac que indicaba que Draco ya no estaba en el rellano, Hermione soltó todo el aire que había contenido. Ya está. Dudaba que Draco conociese la letra de Minerva McGonagall pero había sido su profesora y no podía estar segura. Salió con un anorak en la mano y llamó a la puerta de en frente. Luna abrió.

-Hola Hermione.

-Hola Luna... ¿Puedo usar...?

-¿La chimenea? Sí claro. Ahora mismo salíamos así que nos has pillado en el momento justo. ¿A dónde vas?

-A... La Madriguera.

-Genial. Pasa, toma los polvos Flu. ¡Neville! Venga, nos tenemos que ir.

-¿Desde cuando le metes prisa a alguien?

-¡Es mi padre! ¡A lo mejor tiene un cuerno de snorkack...!

-Ya lo sé... Hola Hermione.

-Hola Neville.

-Hasta mañana Luna.

-¡Sí, a clase! Créeme, cuando todo esto haya acabado, Minerva te pondrá al cuidado de Hogwarts. Pero de momento mejor que nadie se entere de que estás aquí.

-Eh... ¿gracias?

-Sí, gracias.

-¡La Madriguera!

Hermione veía el interior de un montón de casas. La verdad, no le apetecía nada ir a esa reunión. Pero como no sabía de qué trataba, no podía asegurarlo. Si lo hubiese sabido, habría ido con algo más de entusiasmo.

-Señorita Granger, ya está aquí.

-Sí. Siento llegar...

-Tarde-acabó la señora McGonagall.

Hermione miró hacia otro lado... y descubrió una cara nueva. El chico de pelo castaño se acercó a la mesa dónde estaban sentados los demás. Hermione lo imitó.

-Señor Grand, sé que esto es nuevo para usted pero pronto entenderá...

-¡Perdón!

-No pasa nada, señor Gaistkill, siéntese. Como decía, señor Grand, le explicaremos la situación más a fondo en otro momento. Ahora sólo debe saber que tanto la señorita Gannett a la que acaba de conocer, como los dos jovenes que han llegado tarde, el señor Gaistkill y la señorita Granger, están en la misma situación que usted.

Hermione alzó las cejas. ¿Otro mago HG? ¿Conocía la señora McGonagall la existencia de Hilary Greenmoltz?

-No sé lo que le sorprende tanto, señorita Granger.

-No es nada, señora. Me preguntaba si, el señor... Grand era...

-Sí señorita Granger, Henry Grand es el cuarto HG que encontramos. Ya sólo queda uno.

-¿Cómo sabe que son cinco?

-Señorita Granger, no la veo en la situación de criticar...

-Sólo era una pregunta. Es que, siempre han dado por hecho que éramos cinco, señora, pero ¿no podríamos ser sólo cuatro o quizás seis?

-Se tiene el conocimiento de que tan sólo cinco magos fueron apartados de la magia en 1990.

-Ya pero, ¿cómo lo saben? Si ni siquiera saben por qué nos buscan, ¿cómo pueden asegurarnos que los que nos dice es verdad?

-Creo haber explicado claramente que todo un grupo de antiguos mortífagos, así como magos de otros países de Europa que apoyaron pasivamente a El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado os tiene en su lista de mira.

-¿Cómo lo han averiguado?

-Hermione...-Hugo a su lado intentaba explicarle que lo que estaba haciendo no era bueno en ese momento.

-Nuestros aurores no son pasivos, señorita Granger. El Ministerio ha absuelto de todos los cargos a un pequeño número de magos no sin vigilancia temporal...

-¿Y los Malfoy?

-¿Los Malfoy?

-En la Mansión Malfoy no hay ningún auror.

-¿Cómo sabe eso, señorita Granger?

-He estado allí.

-¿Cuándo?

-El caso es que ellos no tienen vigilancia temporal o duradera, señora McGonagall.

-¿Cómo sabe que no hay nadie vigilando? ¿Conoce los aurores?

-No señora pero tengo claro que no son ni elfos domésticos, ni los componentes de la familia Malfoy, ni Jackie Krum.-Se saltó el hecho de que allí estaba también Hilary.

-¿Jackie Krum? La ha visto.

-Sí-contesto Hermione, aún sabiendo que no era una pregunta.- Y le aseguro que en la casa no había nadie más.

-¿Cómo ha llegado hasta esa Mansión? ¿Y cómo, si me lo permite, ha conseguido entrar, teniendo en cuenta que ningún auror ni mago puede entrar allí sin que lo permita el señor Malfoy? Ya sé que no está vigilado, señorita Granger. Los Malfoy no están fuera de sospecha pero el Ministerio considera que no son sospechosos de volver a las andadas, más por el dinero que han ganado que por que confíen en ellos, cosa que me apena bastante... Además no hay manera de entrar allí, como ya le he dicho. Ni por aparición, ni por chimenea ni traslador, así le ahorro el preguntarlo.

-Entré andando. Caminando por la verja y el paseo hasta la casa.

-¿Sola o acompañada?

-Acompañada. Si no, yo tampoco habría podido entrar.

-¿Y cómo es que llegó a estar acompañada por algún Malfoy? Conoce a Draco Malfoy de su viaje a París, lo sé, pero el hecho de que él se haya interesado por usted, nos demuestra que los Malfoy sí están implicados en el asunto. ¿Vio a algun otro mago HG allí?

-La verdad, no sé si puedo decirle nada. No puedo confiar en los Malfoy, al igual que no puedo confiar en ustedes, me perdone. Pero estamos en una situación en clara desventaja en comparación con ustedes o los Malfoy. Todos saben hacer magia desde que son niños y todos tienen sus métodos de engatusar. ¿En quién debo confiar?

-Me encantaría ayudarla, señorita Granger. Entiendo que no confíe en nosotros y espero que no confíe más en los Malfoy, porque sería una preferencia sin sentido ni pruebas. Sólo espero que se dé cuenta de que intento ayudarla.

-Me encantaría estar segura.

-¿Me permite continuar con la reunión? Espero que note que yo sí confío en usted, cosa que a lo mejor se hace replanteárselo todo. Espero que encuentre a sus ayudantes sin equivocarse fatalmente.

Hermioe se calló. No tenía pensado soltarle todo eso a McGonagall de golpe y sopetón sin pensarlo antes. Tenía que haber hablado con Hugo pero Draco había acaparado toda su atención esa mañana. Minerva McGonagall parecía más pálida de lo normal mientras hablaba con Henry Grand de lo mismo que había hablado con Hermione en la Madriguera. En mitad de la reunión apareció Ron Weasley, que la saludó con una sonrisa. Ella se la devolvió. No escuchaba a esa mujer. Le parecía que seguramente como profesora le encantaría, se veía. Pero con su severidad y el trato que le hacía, como si fuera una de sus alumnas en vez de una persona que pudiese no estar de acuerdo con ella, le frustraba, y mucho.

Cuando apareció Harry Potter lo miró con odio. Y entonces se asustó. Pensando en lo que le había dicho Draco, odiaba a todos los que le habían hecho sufrir. Tenía que hablar con Hugo. Cuando acabó la reunión lo cogió del brazo antes de que fuera hacia la chimenea, lo que le valió una mirada de odio de Helena. Parecía simpática pero había que romper capas para caerle bien y Hermione al mirarla se desesperó al pensar que no lo conseguiría. Luego recordó lo que hacía con el brazo de Hugo en la mano.

-Hugo, tenemos un problema.

-¿Le acabas de soltar a McGonagall lo que has estado investigando?

-No todo... He llegado a la conclusión de que , como se odian - los Malfoy y la Orden - lo hacen todo por separado... ¡Incluso pelearían contra la misma persona mirándose con odio! Yo creo que todos intentan ayudarnos.

-Como no eres capaz de pensar algo malo de Draco y es obvio lo que quiere la Orden, te autoconvences de eso, ¿no?

-¡Eso no es verdad!

-¿De qué demonios estáis hablando?

-Te lo explicará Hugo luego... quiero acabar esto, Helena, en serio, y además, aquí en medio...

-Hermione, no te ciegues por ese rubio, no tienen buenas intenciones.

-Confío en él.

-No deberías.

-¿No?

-Igual que no confías en McGonagall, no deberías confiar en Draco hasta estar segura al cien por cien...

-Estoy completamente sgeura de lo que me ha dicho Draco.

-Nunca puedes estarlo, es lo que te ha dicho él. Te puede engañar.

Hermione estaba a punto de gritarle a Hugo así que decidió soltarlo y volver a su casa. Luego se lo pensó mejor y chilló en la chimenea "Callejón Diagon". Llegó allí en dos minutos. Y luego se dio cuenta que no tenía nada que hacer. Ni siquiera tenía dinero para comprarse libros. Sólo unos cuantos knuts (lo del dinero mágico ya se le daba estupendamente). Se sentó en la Heladería Florean Fortescue que estaba un poco rota, por llamarlo aí y habló con la chica que le sirvió el helado de limón y pistacho. Ella le contó que su padre, Florean Fortescue, había llevado siempre esa heladería pero que tuvo que dejarla el último año a causa de Quién-tu-sabes.

-La verdad, no sé muy bien cómo fue, yo estaba en París con mi madre y cuando volví con mi hermano mellizo todo esto estaba devastado. Nosotros queríamos ver a papá pero no hubo manera de encontrarlo. Nos habían dicho que no viniesemos a Londres y más nos habría valido no hacerlo. Aunque, pensando en Lottie y Dan, nuestros hermanos pequeños, que están ahora en Hogwarts calmados de nuevo... Ellos tuvieron sus tercer y quinto curso bajo la dirección de Snape, que Harry Potter se empeña en coronar con la orden de Merlín, cosa que no entiendo, habiendo sido mortífago y no sé qué más. Además era un profesor horrible. Me tenía algo de manía. Y ahora dice que no,que él era bueno, que le ayudó a derrocar a Quién-tú-sabes... ¡Si estaba muerto! Lo mató el propio Quién-tú-sabes porque le incordiaba. Creo que lo mordió con su serpiente... Horrible, si me permites. Y bueno, Lottie y Dan, tenían que torturar a los castigados durante las clases de Defensa que se habían convertido en Artes Oscuras a secas... Claro que tú lo sabrás, ¿no? ¿Qué cursabas cuando pasó?

Hermione se quedó pálida. No había ido nunca a Hogwarts.

-La verdad, ese año no fui. Es que, no tengo la sangre tan "limpia" como pretendían.

-Ah, ya. Una amiga de Lottie, Nat, tuvo problemas con eso. Sus padres, los dos, eran hijos de muggles. Y tuvieron juicios y esas cosas. Dan me contó que un día le castigaron porque no se había inclinado a tiempo ante Alecto Carrow, y le habían encadenado junto con otro chico de septimo, Neville Longbottom, que también tiene la Orden de Merlín porque mató a la serpiente de Quién-tú-sabes, que al parecer contenía algo que mantenía a Quién-tú-sabes con vida... Y bueno, ese chico, Dan y unos cuantos más rebeldes transgresores de la ley de los mortífagos tenían que ser torturados en la clase de Artes Oscuras. Y seguro que no adivinas quién tenía que lanzar la maldición imperdonable a Dan... ¡Lottie! Ella no podía, se puso a llorar y a gritar y la encadenaron con los otros. Un dolor... Sólo tenía catorce años,piensa, que torturar a tu hermano mayor... Que horror. Hemos sufrido mucho. Y cuando ganamos la Batalla de Hogwarts (Dan no participó en ella porque no era mayor de edad, pero intentó colarse. Aunque al final le mandaron a cuidar de Lottie) fue estupendo. Los niños están mejor ahora, o bueno, eso creo... Y claro, Mike y yo nos vinimos a la heladería y le quitamos los maderos y todo y la hemos puesto en funcionamiento de nuevo, pero papá no aparece.

Mientras la hermana de Lottie, Dan y Mike seguía echando su perorata, Hermione miraba hacia el callejón. Miles de caras desconocidas que seguramente habían sufrido tanto como la camarera durante el año en el que mandó Voldemort. Cada vez le dolía más escuchar esas historias. Aunque era más difícil ponerse triste con lo que contaba esa chica porque parecía orgullosa de que le hubiese pasado eso. Miraba las caras de los magos que paseaba y ni siquiera se fijó en el rubio parado delante de ella. No le miraba. Pero él esperaba que Hermione se diese cuenta de que estaba ahí. Hermione encontró que pasaba algo cuando la chica (que se llamaba Jenny, lo había dicho en unos de sus " y me dijo: mira Jenny, tenemos que hacer los helados como papá, si no, no funcionará") se calló. En mitad de frase. Hermione la miró sorprendida. Pensaba que nunca se callaría. Jenny miraba hacia delante con la boca medio abierta. Hermione siguió su mirada y se encontró con los ojos grises.

-¿Quiere... quiere tomar algo, señor Malfoy?-reaccionó Jenny, levantándose.

-Un helado de vainilla, gracias.

-En seguida se lo traigo.- Y entró en la heladería.

-¿No te aburre Jenny Fortescue?

-Es simpática, y ha sufrido mucho. Al parecer, tu ultimo año en Hogwarts no fue divertido. No me lo habías contado.

-Esta mañana me echaste de tu casa. No pude.

-Da igual-rió Hermione-cuentamelo ahora.

-Ahora no puedo, quería decirte algo.

-¿Qué? ¿Es malo?

-Espero que no-dijo Draco. Y luego, simplemente la besó. En los labios.

* * *

Esto es todo por hoy. Me podéis tirar todos los tomates que queráis y echarme la bronca proque quizás nada viene a cuento. Mil historias y esas cosas que lo único que hacen son rellenar palabras. Os tengo que decir que Jenny es mi nuevo personaje favorito (y además es mío). :)

¿Reviews? Intentaré tardar poco.

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	15. Declaraciones

**Gui**: Aquí está el siguiente cap! Lo acabo de escribir ahora de un tirón y me encanta. Aunque es cortito... Lo que pasa es que lo paso mal con mis propias escenas... que mal estoy. Un gracias enorme a **Pabaji** por su review.

**Disclaimer**: Hoy no soy Rowling, yo soy yo y aquí estoy.

* * *

**Declaraciones.**

Al principio, Hermione contestó el beso. No era el peor beso que le habían dado nunca ni de lejos. De hecho, era bastante bueno.

-Emm... Señor Malfoy aquí tiene su helado-dijo Jenny dejando el helado en la mesa y yéndose.

Hermione se separó de Draco muy rápidamente. Estaba como un tomate, lo sabía. Además, estaba incomoda y frustrada. Y Draco parecía fastidiado.

-Esto...-empezó Hermione.

-Si lo que vas a decir es malo, no lo digas.

-No sé qué decir.

-¿Ni bueno, ni malo?

-No sé... Tirando a bueno.

-Menos mal. No es tan terrible como pensaba. Esto no se me da bien.

-A mi peor, créeme. No soy tan lanzada.

-Es que así no hay que hablar...

-Es una buena forma de verlo. Nunca lo había pensado.

-Ya...

-¿Te gusta el helado?

-Lo cambiaría por un beso...

Hermione se puso más roja aún, si cabe. Empezó a machacar su helado fundido. Y comenzó a beberlo para taparse la cara.

-Voy a pagar.

-Vuelve...

Hermione entró en la heladería. La camarera hablaba con un chico que le sacaba una cabeza pero que se le parecía mucho. Mismo pelo, mismos ojos. Debía ser su hermano.

-Lo que yo te diga. Draco Malfoy está ahí fuera sentado. Es el que ha pedido el helado de vainilla.

-Jenny, tienes que callarte y escuchar más.

-¡Mike! ¡Te aseguro que...!

-Vengo a pagar el helado.

-¡Ah!... Esto... Son tres knuts, porque me has escuchado sin echarme.-dijo Jenny, que pensaba claramente otra cosa.

Cuando Hermione salía de la tienda oyó a Jenny decirle a su hermano que si "el chico no fuese Draco Malfoy, se le podría cobrar más por comer otra cosa que helado en su terraza...". Estaba roja como un tomate. Vio a Draco comiendo el helado con el ceño fruncido y le entró miedo. No sbí si tendría el valor suficiente para volver.

-¡Hermione!

Mierda, la había visto. Mejor. Así no estaría en la indecisión.

-Oye, ¿te apetece salir mañana?

-Sí...

-Genial, ¿puedo ir a buscarte a las ocho?

Hermione asintió y murmuró algo sobre que tenía cosas que hacer. Cuando llegó al Caldero Chorreante se desplomó en una silla. Se le acercó Tom.

-¿Qué le ocurre señorita Granger? Parece preocupada.

-No es nada Tom. Tengo... tengo que hablar con Hugo. ¿Tiene una lechuza?

-Claro, señorita. ¿Quiere tomar algo?

-Cerveza de mantequilla.-dijo Hermione que había descubierto la deliciosa bebida hacía dos días.-Pero iré a Gringotts a sacar dinero mientras espero a Hugo.

Escribió rápido una carta y se la dio a la lechuza gris. Salió al patio trasero y se quedó allí. Luego tomó aire y le dio al tercer ladrillo de la izquierda con la varita. Se abrió el pasaje al callejón Diagon. En la heladería ya no había nadie. Respiró hondo y fue al edificio blanco. Salió diez minutos después con dinero mágico dónde hasta hacía diez minutos había tenido libras. Volvió al Caldero Chorreante. La lechuza había vuelto con una respuesta de Hugo. No podía ir allí ese día, pero al día siguiente podrían quedar. Hermione se tomó la cerveza de mantequilla pensando en qué hacer. Al día siguiente tenía clase de magia, había quedado con Draco a las ocho y tenía que hablar con Hugo. Mejor si se enteraba de cuando pasaba él por el edificio de la escuela. No sabía si tendría tiempo de hacerlo todo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hugo estaba en su casa con Helena. Le había contado todo lo referente a los Malfoy, su opinión, la de Hermione y todo lo que tenía que ver con sus descubrimientos. Helena le había escuchado atentamente. Tenía un don para eso. Cuando Hugo se calló la sala quedó en silencio.

-Me sorprende lo de Hermione-dijo Helena.

-¿Por qué?

-Parece más inteligente de lo que demuestra.

-Todo el mundo se equivoca.

-Y ella tiene una preferencia clara por el apuesto rubio, rico y protector Malfoy, ¿no?

-¿Sabes quién es? ¿Cómo sabes que es rubio?

-Nunca te lo he dicho... pero le vi cuando estuve con mamá y Katri en Londres. Fuimos a un parque de niños y a la vuelta, en Charring Cross, Katrina se chocó con un niño rubio. Él la miró con una cara de odio, asco y repugnancia... Quise pegarle, te lo aseguro, nunca se me olvidará esa cara. Y le dijo: «Apártate de mi camino, muggle». Estaba con su padre, que le miró con cara de satisfacción. En el momento no supe qué quería decir pero sabía que no era bueno. Y me acerqué a él a defender a Katrina. Le dije que no se metiese con mi hermana, que para idiotas le teníamos a él, que no podía insultar a la gente por la calle por gusto y demás cosas. El padre miró a mamá y le dijo que tendría que educar mejor a sus hijas. Y luego dijo, «Vayámonos Draco». Le seguí con la mirada durante todo su trayecto al Caldero Chorreante. Yo vi la tienda, no sé si mamá y Katri la vieron... Pero sé que al entrar, se cruzaron con una mujer joven que dijo «Disculpe, señor Malfoy». Nunca se me olvidará ese nombre. Draco Malfoy. Tengo claro que es el mismo.

-Vaya...y ellos no sabían que tenían a una gran "maga HG" delante de sus narices-dijo Hugo dibujando comillas en el aire.

Helena se río.

-Estás más guapa cuando te ríes.

-Gracias.

-El problema es que no es fácil hacerte reír.

Helena se quedó en silencio. Meditando. Sus pensamientos eran claros: era mejor saber poco a arriesgarse.

-Hugo, esos magos... Nos quieren a todos para aprovecharse de nosotros... No es bueno fisgar en sus asuntos.

-Tengo que demostrarle a Hermione que está equivocada. No puede seguir con ese idiota.

-Pero Hugo, son más poderosos que tú, tienen influencia... ¡son magos! ¡Hacen magia! ¿Te lo puedes creer? ¿Quién habría dicho que yo era maga? Tampoco hacía cosas tan raras. Sólo para proteger a Katrina. Una vez la quité de camino de un coche sin control sin tocarla...

-Helena... No nos hemos metido aquí nosotros, nos han metido. No spodemos ir cuando quieras. Ahora mismo. Pero antes, o mientras, tengo que convencer a Hermione. No me hace ninguna gracia que ella esté por ahí con Draco mientras que él intenta aprovecharse de ella.

-Echo de menos a Katri...

-Yo los echo de menos a todos.

-Hugo, creo que fui demasiado dura con vosotros. Nunca salía, le prohibía a Katri y me enfada con todo y todos...

-Que no te remuerda la conciencia. Eras un sujeto interesante. Todos queríamos saber cómo eras. Nos tenías a todos intrigados y cada vez más interesados.-Hugo rió-Me acuerdo que Exen dijo que acabaría enamorándose de tu mala leche. Con perdón.

-¿En... en serio?

-Eras más interesante porque había que buscarte.

-La verdad, cada vez que os echaba me culpaba después y me moría de ganas de ir con vosotros. Además, tú...-se calló.

-¿Yo? Yo era y soy un aburrido bonachón.

-Me gustabas.

-¿En serio?-Hugo estaba muy sorprendido. No rea típico de Helena sincerarse sobre nada.

-De hecho... Me sigues gustando.

Hugo miró a Helena, con asombro. ¿Yo? Quería preguntar. Pero Helena lo fulminaría con la mirada si se atrevía a no creerla. Pero es que no se lo creía.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque eras el que más intentaba tirar de mi, siempre preguntabas ¿y Helena?... Sí, me lo decía Katri. La verdad, me parecía increíble que alguien se preocupase por saber algo de mí, la arisca y huraña Helena. Y cada vez que venías a casa... mirabas por la ventana. Me sonreías.

-No había quién te animara a salir...

-Ya... Supongo que era una pesada. No sé, cuando quise darme cuenta ya me gustabas. Y cuando viniste con Harry... No sé, Katri estaba abajo, oí voces en el pasillo...

Helena se asomó a las escaleras cuando oyó una voz conocida que no era la de su hermana. ¿Quién era? ¿Hugo? ¿Hugo no estaba en Londres?

-Encantada, Harry, yo soy Katrina, Katrina Gannett.

-Igualmente. Tenéis una casa preciosa. De hecho el pueblo me encanta.

-A mi siempre me ha gustado. Ibamos a todas partes y a ningún sitio, ¿verdad Kat?

Sólo Hugo llamaba Kat a Katrina. Sólo podía ser Hugo. A Helena le dio un vuelco al corazón. No sabía que estaba en el pueblo. Armándose del valor que debía de tener escondido en algún lugar de su corazoncito, bajó las escaleras casualmente, como sibuscase algo. Llamó a lo lejos a Katrina, que estaba en el salón.

-Katri...¿dónde está el libro que trajiste ayer?

-Está aquí, Helena. Lena, te presento a Harry Potter, un amigo de Hugo.

_-¿Hugo?_

_-Hola Helena, cuanto tiempo.-cuando Hugo habló, lo hizo de tal forma que el corazón de Helena pegó un brinco y siguió palpitando fuerte y rápidamente. _

_-Sí, ¿verdad? Hola._

_-Encantado-dijo Harry-Perdona que te haga una pregunta, ¿cómo se escribe tu nombre?_

_Helena enarcó las cejas. ¿Qué demonios quería ese desconocido, que interrumpía su conversación con su gran amor lejano?_

_-¿Y a ti qué te importa?_

_-Lena... No seas así. Se escribe con hache. Hache, e, ele, e, ene, a. _

_-Gracias, es simple curiosidad, siento haberte ofendido._

_-Yo ya me iba._

_-Quédate, Helena._

_-No. Me subo arriba. _

-Siempre he sido una amargada.

-No es verdad, eras tímida, eso es todo.

-Hugo...

-¿Qué? ¡Es verdad! Además, es lo que más me gusta de ti.

Silencio. Helena tragó saliva mientras su corazón volvía a pegar aquel brinco conocido. Tenía la certeza de que estaba roja como un tomate. No sabía qué hacer, ni como reaccionar. ¿Hugo habría querido decir...? No, se lo estaba imaginando. Hugo se acercó y la besó en la mejilla. Le susurró al oído:

-Tendrías que creerme, es posible que tu vida no sea un asco como pensabas. Por lo menos estoy para apoyarte.

Entonces Helena se echó a llorar y abrazó a Hugo por el cuello, colocando su cara en el hueco del cuello. Susurraba palabras como "lo siento" y "es que nunca pensé...". Y Hugo estaba un poco incómodo. Porque no se había esperado aquello. Después lo pensó y la abrazó.

-Cálmate, Lena. No pasa nada.

-Gracias.

-No me des las gracias, ¿por qué me las merezco?

-Por estar siempre ahí... Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti, Lena... Y yo a ti.

Helena lo abrazó más fuerte aún y cerró los ojos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cuando Hermione volvió a casa, eran pasadas las once y estaba todo oscuro. Tardó cinco minutos en abrir la puerta, entrar, cerrar y desplomarse en el suelo. No podía pensar en nada más que en Draco y en qué debía hacer. Para más complicación, vio un águila tocando la ventana con el pico. Al principio se asustó pero después abrió la puerta. El ave tenía una carta en el pico. Hermione la cogió, la desdobló y leyó atentamente lo que ponía. Sonrió y miró al cielo, viendo el aguila negra partir seguramente hacia la Mansión Malfoy.

* * *

Esto es todo. Y a ver qué sale después.

**Gui  
SdlN**


	16. Despertar distinto, misma tarde

**Gui:** Hola! Siento haber vuelto a tardar más d elo que esperaba... pero más o menos regulo las subidas... A ver qué os parece. Es más larga que el anterior (jeje) asíque disfrutad. Gracias a **Miky** y a **Pabaji** por los reviews, cosa que se vuelve ya costumbre en este cap. 15...

**Disclaimer:** mmm... Nothing of this is mine... ¿Veis? ¿Hablando así habría escrito HP?

* * *

**De cómo nueve despertares distintos pueden acabar el día juntos.**

Helena se levantó esa mañana con las marcas de las sábanas en las mejillas. Le costó un poco recordar dónde estaba. Había soñado con el pueblo y los días que salía a pasear sola y se acostaba después con dolor de pies. Miró a los lados y de repente sintió frío. Se estremeció y vio entre las sábanas una nota de Hugo. Decía que ya tenía claro lo que le diría a Hermione. Se había pasado toda la semana anterior buscando cosas contra Draco Malfoy y ahora parecía que ya podían irse. Cuanto antes mejor, pensó. Volvió a apoyar la cabeza en la almohada y se frotó la mejilla con las marcas de sábanas. Era sábado. Esperaría a que volviese Hugo.

Ron se había fijado un objetivo esa mañana. Salir lo antes posible para ir a buscar a Harry y Ginny. Tenían una reunión pendiente con la orden y conocía demasiado bien a su hermana para saber que no llegaría con tiempo. Tenía que sacarlos de la cama para llevarlos primero a la especie de escuela improvisada que había plantado la Orden para los magos HG. Según parecía, Hermione Granger había estado en la Mansión Malfoy y allí decían que querían ayudarla. Tenían que investigar el asunto, contactar con Hannah Abott que se unió hacía poco a la orden y que vigilaba de cerca de los Malfoy a la vez que ayudaba al viejo Tom a llevar el Caldero Chorreante. Se apareció en la puerta del cuarto de los chicos y entró. Ginny salía vestida del baño.

Luna se levantó por la mañana con un beso de Neville en la frente. Se estiró y hizo ruiditos raros de los suyos. Cerró los ojos e imaginó cuantas criaturas volaban a su alrededor. Era un pensamiento que la calmaba. Lo que le hacía cosquillas en la oreja debía de ser un Humfbeton, que crean bonitos sueños en la mente de los que pica en la oreja. Y seguramente cerca de la luz revoloteaban criaturas de las que no conocía aún el nombre. Enterró la cabeza entre almohadones y rió sin querer. Luego se tapó con las sábanas. Volvió a destaparse, estiró las piernas, las relajó y cerró los ojos. Dio la vuelta en la cama. Y oyó la voz de Neville y el olor a tostadas que se filtraba por el resquicio abierto de la puerta. A levantarse.

Hugo se levantó por la mañana y miró a Helena. Era mucho más feliz desde que ella había dado el primer paso. Ahora era todo mucho más fácil. Le garabateó una nota a Helena y salió del cuarto. Tenía claro lo que quería decirle a Hermione y dudaba si ponerlo o no por carta. Decidió pedirle que se viesen lo antes posible. Cuantas ganas tenía de decirle que si hubiese querido encontrar la prueba de que Draco era culpable, la habría encontrado enseguida. Se había engañado a sí misma, de eso no había duda. No pudo evitar pensar en qué tenía ese rubio mortífago que tanto atraía a Hermione. Quizás el simple hecho de que era "prohibido". Negó con la cabeza mientras sellaba la carta y se la daba a la lechuza. Volvería con Helena.

Hilary despertó con un pringue indefinido en la cara. Fue una sensación muy desagradable. ¿Qué era aquello? Se llevó una mano a la frente y sintió un chorro de agua helada que le bajó por el cuello y el pecho como un torrente de maldad. No pudo reprimir un grito. Lo siguiente que oyó fue la voz de Jackie Krum que se disculpaba por haberla manchado y que esperaba que así se hubiese limpiado. Hilary se levantó de la cama y le daba igual que solo llevara un camisón muy corto y fino, se abalanzó contra Jackie y empezó a llamarla todos los nombres insanos que conocía. La puerta se abrió en un determinado momento y retumbó la voz de Draco.

Neville se levantó esa mañana de buen humor. Abrazó a Luna y la besó en la frente. Se fue a preparar un desayuno con tostadas calientes y un té de especias riquísimo. El hecho de que fuese sábado no alteraba en lo más mínimo su ritmo de vida. Bueno, los sábados no daban clase a los HG. No entendía por qué McGonagall los había puesto en ese puesto a él y a Luna. No es que fuesen los más indicados para dar clase. Sólo había que verle a él en clase. Claro que le gustaba enseñar. Estaba pensando en la posibilidad de ejercer de profesor en Hogwarts. Le encantaría enseñar Herbología. Tarareaba cuando saltaron las tostadas. Volvió a avisar a Luna.

Ginny despertó sobresaltada y sin mirar a los lados saltó de la cama y se metió en el baño. Se metió en la ducha y se mojó el cuerpo. Cogió el jabón de melón y se lo frotó por el cuerpo mientras inclinaba la cabeza para mojar el pelo. Se enjuagó el cuerpo y cogió el champú. Frotó el pelo con la espuma y lo limpió después. Se echó acondicionador para ayudar a peinarse y salió de la ducha. Se enrolló en varias toallas para secarse y se vistió casi sin mirar la ropa que cogía. Dejó el pelo mojado suelto para que se secara mejor y salió del baño. Se topó de repente con Ron.

Draco se despertó con dolor de cabeza. Sinceramente, prefería mil veces despertarse como hace cinco días, cuando la cita con Hermione derivó a más. Finalmente había caído. Sus rizos, la boca, los gestos... Todo, lo habían perdido. Pensó en esa noche. Ella llegó radiante en un vestido negro. Se habían sentado a la mesa y habían hablado de cosas irrelevantes, todo lo que no tuviera la palabra magia escondida en algún lado. Le había gustado esa conversación. Todavía sentía el olor a pollo asado y cebolla frita que emanaba de los platos, con un ligero toque de frambuesa. ¿O eso había sido el pelo de la castaña? Oyó un portazo. Mejor si iba a ver qué pasaba entre Hilary y Jackie. La segunda adoraba armar jaleo.

Hermione no abrió los ojos. No sabía si estaba dormida o despierta, el caso es que en algún momento se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en su sueño. Había vuelto a soñar con Draco. Desde esa noche... No entendía cómo había llegado hasta ese punto. Tampoco sabía muy bien a dónde habían ido porque quieras que no, había bebido. Un poco. Pero tenía claro que cuando se despertó al día siguiente, la sensación de hogar que irradiaba la cama era parecida a la que sentía ahora. ¿No habría pasado lo mismo...? Abrió los ojos demasiado rápido y lo lamentó. Ahora le dolían y la sensación de bienestar había desaparecido. Además, Draco no estaba en la cama. El sol iluminaba las sábanas vacías que esa noche sólo había ocupado ella. Tenía que invitarle algún día. Entonces entró una lechuza con una carta de Hugo.

Se levantó de la cama y cogió la carta. La lechuza se fue volando por la ventana. Hermione la miró alejarse pensando que si quería contestar a Hugo, tendría que pedirles la lechuza a Luna y Neville. Abrió la carta y leyó:

_Hermione, _

_Me encantaría verte para hablar contigo sobre un tema al que llevo dándole vueltas mucho tiempo. Creo que tengo lo necesario para llegar a una conclusión verídica. ¿Vienes a cenar esta noche con Helena y conmigo a casa? Te dejo la dirección. Espero verte._

_Hugo._

Hermione asintió y dejó la carta sobre la mesa. Se metió en la ducha.

Neville y Luna salieron de casa a eso de las diez para ir al Callejón Diagón. Pasarían por el Caldero Chorreante y hablarían un rato con Hannah Abott. Después tenían que pasar por Sortilegios Weasley para ir a buscar a George y Ron, que vendría con Harry y Ginny. El tema de los Malfoy había causado mucho revuelo. Se aparecieron en Charring Cross y entraron por la puertecita destartalada del bar. Los saludó Tom.

-Buenas días, muchachos. Hannah está arriba con unos clientes. Si queréis esperarla...

-Gracias Tom-dijo Luna.

Hannah dejó a los clientes satisfechos. Se habían quejado ya de todas las habitaciones en las que habían dormido y finalmente habían llegado a un acuerdo. Suspiró bajando las escaleras y vio a Neville y a Luna. Se sonrojó. Enseguida se recompuso y salió detrás de la barra.

-¡Neville! ¡Luna!

-¡Hannah! ¿Qué tal estás?

-No tendría que quejarme...

-¿Quieres venir a dar un paseo? Tom, ¿te la podemos robar?

-Por supuesto muchacha, ve a divertirte. ¿Cuándo te hartarás de este viejo?

-Calla, Tom. Voy con vosotros.

Ron acompañado de Ginny y Harry estaba en Sortilegios Weasley. Los clientes entraban y salían comprando y mirando los productos y artículos de broma. George apareció detrás de una puerta con un cartel de rezaba «privado». Era una de las maneras de acceder a su casa, en la parte superior de la tienda. Aunque había que pasar por unas cuantas trampas ideadas, como no, por los gemelos. Antes de la guerra. Cuando fundaron la tienda. Antes de...

-¿Ya estáis aquí?-dijo el pelirrojo-¿Y los demás?

-Se habrán retrasado-contestó Harry.- Recibimos una lechuza de Neville que decía que se pasaba por el Caldero Chorreante a buscar a Hannah. Vendrá dentro de poco.

-Bien, pues vosotros subid a casa. Está también Rolf. Yo los espero.

-Genial, George.-Ron levantó el puño con el dedo gordo para arriba.

-Hasta ahora-se despidió Ginny.

Draco había conseguido separar a Jackie y Hilary tras muchos esfuerzos. Parecía que sólo ansiaban pegarse, fastidiarse la una a la otra. Hay que ver. No entendía por qué se interesaba en las mujeres, habiendo en ese grupo especimenes como esas dos petardas. Se metió en la ducha, en un vano intento de aliviar el dolor de cabeza que se había incrementado con la pelea de esas dos. Se quedó bajo el chorro de agua limpia que chocaba con su espalda recién lavada. Agua despreciada. Pero qué más le daba a él, si podía pagarla. Llegaba hasta su casa gracias a los canales instalados a la perfección, sin ningún fallo que les obligase a arreglarlos. Pensaba en Hermione, y eso lo volvía inconsciente... ¿Qué se suponía que harían? ¿Qué tenía que hacer él? ¿Invitarla a salir otra vez? ¿Esperar a que llamase? No sabía como reaccionaría. Esperaba no tener que vigilarse a si mismo, por si metía la pata. Volvió a salir de la ducho una hora después, se secó, se vistió y salió de su cuarto. Llegó al salón donde estaba su padre.

Hilary odiaba a Jackie. La odiaba a muerte. No podía soportarla. Era insoportable, egocéntrica, desesperada por llamar la atención, altanera, se creía superior, idiota, orgullosa de lo que no tenía, creía en sí misma y en su idiotez, lo que le llevaba a hacer idioteces estúpidas no razonadas con el único propósito de quitarse el aburrimiento de encima y echarse unas risas. Pues no lo iba a tolerar. Vaya que no. Se iba a enterar de lo que valía un peine. Y no un peine cualquiera. Un peine de su tierra, con púas gordas que deshacen los nudos a la perfección, que no tiran del pelo y que son tan caros que hasta la reina duda en comprarlos. Pero si tienes la suerte de saber hacerlos los puedes usar para provecho propio y tener un liso suave y sedoso que todo el mundo admira y nadie sabe exactamente cómo... Se la iba a cargar.

Jackie Krum se miró al espejo, reticente. Tenía una obsesión con esa maga ingenua, la HG que Lucius se empeñaba en llamar su protegida, aunque la quisiera para conseguir los mayores poderes con los que ningún un mago, ni siquiera Lord... el Señor Oscuro, podía soñar. El caso era que no podía estar dos segundos sin fastidiarla. Le encantaba verla enfadada, gritando a pleno pulmón con el vocabulario extraño que tenía, una especie de inglés antiguo, mezclado con inglés de barrios bajos y mal hablado, con un acento curioso del norte del país y un tonillo de niña pequeña... ¿Oh, por qué demonios pensaba que eso era atrayente?

Helena y Hugo seguían en la cama, perezosos como ningunos, hablando de todo y nada.

-He invitado a Hermione a cenar. Y así hablamos los tres. De lo que sabemos, lo que conlleva saber eso, y de lo que podemos hacer para no acabar mal.

-Está muy bien pensado.

-Mi mente está bien hecha.

-Sí, no como la de Exen.

-¿Tú como sabes que Exen es idiota?

-No sé, la verdad, Katri me contaba un montón de cosas de vosotros. Y os conocía bastante bien, a través de ella. La echo de menos. No veas cuanto...

-Yo también, ¿sabes? Kat es especial. Tiene algo que la protege. Algo que hace que todo el mundo la quiera, ¿me entiendes?

-Sí. Es dulce. La admiro.

-Ella también te admira a ti.

Helena se quedó callada un instante. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, pero luchaba por que no saliesen. Hugo advirtió el brillo.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada. Pensaba en lo que me dijo una vez... Me acuerdo que tenían un cuadernito, uno que se puso de moda en Japón una temporada. Yo tenía uno y había escrito de todo en él. Era mi pequeño secreto. En cambio Katri se lo enseñaba a todos. Y bueno, tenía una página en la que decía, «pega una foto de la persona a la que te gustaría parecerte». Yo había pegado un foto de Katri sonriendo en invierno. Con un gorrito de lana que le había hecho mamá y frotándose la nariz roja. Y había escrito... Yo...

-Dímelo...

-Había escrito:«Quiero ser como Katri». Y cuando ella me enseñó su cuadernito... Fui instintivamente a esa página. Había pegado una foto en la que salía yo. En verano, sentada en la terraza de casa mirando a un pajaro que se había posado en el asiento columpio. Y había escrito «Quiero ser como Lena».

Se le quebró la voz.

-¿Por qué lloras por eso? ¿No es bueno?

-Sí, supongo que es bueno. Yo... Es que era igual. Había escrito lo mismo. Sólo había cambiado el nombre. Y mi foto era en invierno y la suya en verano. Nunca lo olvidaré.

-Sois mellizas. Algo tenía que uniros de manera especial, ¿no?

-Pensé que eso sólo ocurría con las gemelas.

-Quién sabe.

En la sala, Minerva McGonagall esperaba. Se encendió el fuego de la chimenea, iluminando la estancia con una luz verde y apareció Rolf Scamander, el nieto de Newt Scamander. Era una reciente adquisición de la Orden y era muy eficaz. Saludó y se sentó a la mesa mientras el fuego volvía a encenderse. Salió Ginny Weasley, seguida de su hermano Ron. Cuando las llamas relucieron por cuarta vez, Harry Potter saludó a los presentes. Se sentaron a esperar. Al poco tiempo, salió Luna Lovegood. Se sentó al lado de Rolf y le sonrió. Él le devolvió el saludo a la vez que de entre las llamas aparecía Neville. Seguido de cerca por Hannah Abott y George Weasley, que cerraba el grupo.

-Ya estamos todos...

-Pero... ¿No debería estar...?

-Bill ha tenido un contratiempo. Creo que es algo entre él y su mujer.

-Fleur ha hecho que Bill volviera de su misión. Yo creo que es por su embarazo. Acababa de dar a luz y se volvió a quedar embarazada... Eso no creo que sea saludable.-le explicó Luna a Rolf.

-Bueno, todos sabemos el por qué de esta reunión. Resulta que los Malfoy, que tan bien se han portado desde que Potter los ayudó a salir del juicio...

-Narcisa Malfoy mintió a Voldmeort para ayudarme...

-Pero los demás no fueron tan benevolentes. No viene al caso, Potter, que estén el libertad y sin mucha vigilancia, sino que parecen perseguir el mismo objetivo que nosotros. Según he entendido, Hermione Granger se ha visto con Draco Malfoy.

-Paseaban el otro día por el callejón Diagón. Fui a la heladería de Florean Fortescue y Jenny me contó que una chica castaña de pelo muy rizado había estado con el señorito Malfoy-dijo Hannah.

-Lo que cuente Jenny Fortescue no es claramente verídico. Pero se puede tomar. Los cotorreos a veces son buenos.

-Me dijo que la chica en cuestión se había besado con Malfoy.

-¿Y sería Granger?-preguntó Rolf.

-No lo sé. Pero estuvo ese día en el Callejón Diagón. Tom la vio pasar por el bar-contestó Hannah.

-Creo que va a menudo al Callejón Diagón-intervino Neville.-De hecho, estaba buscando una biblioteca. Y yo le hablé de la biblioteca de Pince y Blott's. Me recuerda mucho a Amy...

Ron pegó un respingo.

-Lo siento.

-No es nada...

-Bueno... Bueno... Esto... Sabemos, gracias a Fleur que Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy estuvieron juntos en el avión. Él se despidió de la señorita Granger llamándola "Jane". No sabemos si se conocían de antes o...

-Pero si Malfoy la llamó Jane, no podía saber que era una HG...-intervino Ron.

-No sabemos si Malfoy sabía sus dos nombres o no. A lo mejor hacía creer a Hermione que sólo sabía su segundo nombre... Habría que preguntárselo-observó Ginny.

-Eso sería arriesgado-concluyó McGonagall. Y retomó- El hecho es el siguiente: Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger se han visto a menudo, o lo suficiente para que ella visitara la Mansión Malfoy y ellos intentasen convencerla de que estaba en el lugar seguro. De alguna manera, ella no accedió porque sigue viviendo frente a vosotros-miró a Luna y a Neville.-Lo que me lleva a pensar que los Malfoy la dejaron irse, cosa que no cuadra si la quieren para provecho propio. Y hablando de esto, todavía no hemos descubierto qué hacen los magos HG. ¿O si?-miró a Hannah.

-Bueno, investigué. Oí un nombre que me pareció tener relación... Hermione Granger lo pronunció de pasada, con un cuadernito en la mano... Es Hetty Gibbs. Fui a la biblioteca a buscar el nombre. Anne Pince me ayudó un poco. Aparece como perteneciente a la casa de Slytherin cuando los fundadores aún vivían. Le dieron clase Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Gryffindor. Pero creo, aunque no lo sé, que debió de tener algo que ver con Slytherin. Es la época de las leyendas...

Un silenció siguió a las palabras de Hannah, roto por las palabras de agradecimiento de McGonagall.

-Es una buena investigación, Hannah...

-Gracias.

El silencio volvió a instalarse en la sala. Cada uno lo rellenaba con sus propios pensamientos. «Una historia digna de Harry Potter... Como decían. Y esta vez no me la he inventado yo.». «Mira que la época de las leyendas... ¿Qué era eso?». «¿Cómo se hacen las leyendas? ». «Me pregunto si Hermione sabe eso de Hetty Gibbs. Si los Malfoy lo saben...». «Las leyendas... Slytherin ya creó bastantes leyendas.». «Una leyenda no es ningún hechizo. Es una historia que la gente deforma. Además, están incitadas por los Kinhgs...». «Abría que consultar el libro de las leyendas...».

-Quiero que investiguéis esa leyenda, Luna y Neville. Rolf, tu también. Habla con tu abuelo. Y Vosotros cuatro- señaló a los tres Weasley y Harry-intentad averiguar más sobre los Malfoy y la señorita Granger. Esta noche habrá una reunión en el cuartel general con los magos HG. Quiero que vengáis.

Hermione llegó pronto esa tarde a casa de Helena y Hugo. Se sentaron al salón cuando una lechuza llegó, chocándose con la ventana. Hugo corrió a buscarla.

-Es para ti, Hermione...

-¿Para mí?

-De una tal... –Hugo leyó el nombre y miró a Hermione. Frunció el ceño y le tendió la carta.-Hilary Greenmoltz.

-Hilary...-Hermione leyó la carta en silencio y después miró a Helena y a Hugo.-dice:

«Querida Hermione, Espero que tus búsquedas hayan dado resultado. ¿Recuerdas nuestra conversación? Sigo teniendo la horrible sensación de que estoy prisionera pero me han propuesto salir al callejón Diagón el lunes que viene, 14 de Octubre, con Jackie. Quiero salir, pero no con ella. Es una idiota y prepotente que vive para molestarme. Esta mañana mismo me ha untado la cabeza con un pringue verde horrible y luego para "limpiarlo" me ha echado agua helada a la cara. Aunque por otro lado, pienso que no será tan horrible... Creo que voy a acceder pero quería avisarte por si se te ocurre pasar por allí a eso de las tres de a tarde... Con mis más sinceros saludos, Hilary Greenmoltz.»

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Supongo que quiere escapar de ellos.

-¿Y cómo pretende...?

-¿Me ayudaríais?

-¿Helena y yo?

-Sí.

-Pero... Hugo...

-Hermione, Helena ha pensado, y creo que tiene toda la razón, que sabemos demasiado. No es bueno saber tantas cosas... Si se enteran... Además, con la escena del otro día...

-Ya veo. Si, supongo que tenéis razón. Pero pensad en ella. Está en la misma situación que nosotros...

-¿Cómo ha mandado la carta? Si vamos los tres a ayudarla, los Malfoy tendrán a cuatro magos HG de un solo golpe. Y te aseguro que no nos dejarán marcharnos así como así...

-¿Qué fijación tenéis con los Malfoy? Nada dice que ellos quieran servirse de nosotros...

-Hermione, fueron mortífagos, se sirvieron de Potter para no ser enviados a Azkaban, tienen la entrada prohibida a cualquiera que no sea de los suyos. Jackie Krum está con ellos y sus padres seguían las ideas de Voldemort, pero no participaron activamente, aunque sí Igor Karkarov, mortífago y amigo íntimo de la familia. Están relacionados con multitud de magos extranjeros y una cosa que he descubierto recientemente... es que un tal Gustav visitó hace poco su mansión para recibir ordenes.

-¿De dónde has sacado todo eso?

-Me he hecho amigo de una chica muy simpática que trabaja en el Caldero Chorreante, que se llama Hannah Abott y tiene el oído muy puesto a las conversaciones de los Malfoy cuando pasan por ahí.

-Yo... Bueno... Pero eso no significa nada.

-Hermione, no te ciegues por tu obsesión por ese Malfoy. No son buenos.

-Tengo que verlo para creerlo. ¿Me ayudaréis con lo de Hilary?

Entonces entró la segunda lechuza de la tarde. La letra de la señora McGonagall les pedía que fuesen sin tardanza al cuartel general de la Orden. Hermione se enfurruñó y siguió a los dos chicos hasta la chimenea. Chilló la dirección con rabia y la ceniza se le metió en la boca. Salió por una chimenea tosiendo sin poder respirar. Cuando pudo tomar aire se dio cuenta de que no había llegado al cuartel general. La conocida cocina destartalada no estaba. Pero ya había estado antes en ese lugar. Las ventanas cerradas, amplias, daban a un jardín muy extenso lleno de animales desconocidos, mágicos, con los que más valdría no encontrarse. Y a lo lejos se veía la verja de hierro por la que sólo podías pasar levantando el brazo. Estaba en la Mansión Malfoy.

* * *

CHAN! CHAN! CHAN! Jejeje... ahí os lo dejo. Siguiente capítulo: **De lo que pasaba en la Mansión cuando llegó Hermione y lo que provocó su llegada  
**Si, he vuelto a los titulos a lo Julio Verne... jejeje

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	17. Odiar un sitio y pisarlo de nuevo

**Gui**: ¡HOLA A TODOS! He tardado, lo sé, dos meses. Los sesenta días que tarda en borrarse un documento en los "document manager" de FFiction... LO siento mucho. Empecé a escribirlo en cuato acabé el otro pero me quedé estancada en una parte y no conseguía seguir. Hoy, ahora, a las doce de la noche, he acabado de escribirlo. No tenía una inspiración especial, solo he pensado: "Ya basta, lo escribes" y se me han ido ocurriendo ideas mientras ecsribía. Quiero agradecer a Pabaji y Miky (SdlN) por los reviews, porque aunque me da la impresión de que no me lee nadie (y a veces no em extraña porque no me gusta ni a mi), tener dos lectoras me hace comprender que tengo que acabar el fic. Aunque sólo sea por vosotras. ¡Gracias!

**Disclaimer**: Visto el fic, con este argumento extravagante, y mis pocas ideas, no, no puedo ser Rowling.

* * *

**Odiar un sitio y pisarlo de nuevo**

Hermione, por una maldita equivocación, había acabado en la Mansión Malfoy en vez de en el cuartel general de la Orden. Podría haber sido sensata y volver de este paso hasta allí, porque no parecía que hubiese nadie en la sala. Si lo la veían, mejor que mejor. Luego no la dejarían salir. Pero algo la clavó al suelo. Hilary debía estar en algún lugar de la Mansión. Podría hablar con ella... Se encaminó decidida hacia la puerta de la sala y la abrió. Oía voces, provenientes de la izquierda. Fue hacia allí con sigilo. En la sala contigua, Narcisa Malfoy hablaba con una señora que parecía de su edad. Se trataban como amigas de siempre.

Hermione pasó de largo evitando hacer ruido. Siguió recorriendo la Mansión, pasillo a pasillo, pero pronto se perdió. No sabía si había pasado antes por esta sala o si había visto ya ese tapiz. Encontró unas escaleras y bajó. Rápidamente, se metió en una sala pequeña, por si acaso alguien llegaba por la puerta principal. La salita parecía un estudio vacío. No encontrarse a nadie le producía malestar. Salió de la salita y recorrió el vestíbulo. Detrás de las escaleras había un pasillo por el que se metió. Oía unas voces airadas al final del pasillo. La puerta estaba cerrada y Hermione no reconoció las voces. Una de ellas tenía un acento muy marcado, extranjero. Era una voz de hombre. Entonces habló una tercera persona, una mujer, y Hermione la reconoció. Tenía un tonillo y un acentillo tan familiares... Era Jackie Krum.

Hermione pegó la oreja a la puerta y escuchó atentamente.

-Claro que puede salir-decía Jackie.

-Se escapará. Quiere irse-decía otra voz de hombre.

-No puedes saberlo. Cuidaré de ella.-insistía Jackie.

-Creo conveniente que Víktor te acompañe...

-¡Me sé cuidar sola!-gritaba Jackie. Entonces, habló la voz de acento marcado.

-Jacqueline...

-¡No Viktor, no! Estoy harta de tener a alguien en mis talones. Por mí puedes ir a pudrirte por ahí con tus escobas y tus snitch.

-«Perro» yo sólo «quierro» ayudar...

-Siempre dices lo mismo.-repuso Jackie.

-Jacqueline, Viktor, esto se está convirtiendo en una pelea tonta de niños. Iréis los dos o no irá nadie. No hay más que hablar. Yo me voy.

Hermione agradeció interiormente al hombre por avisar de que se iba pero a la vez no tenía ningún sitio en el que esconderse. Corrió por el pasillo y se metió en la primera puerta que encontró. Antes de cerrar l puerta, oyó los pasos del hombre por el pasillo. No estaba segura de si la había visto, ni sabía hacia donde se dirigía. Ahora que estaba alli aterrada, se preguntaba por qué no había vuelto a salir por la chimenea en vez de hacer el tonto. Llevaba una hora en la Mansión Malfoy, un récord, en su opinión, sin que la descubrieran. Pero eso podía cambiar de un momento a otro. Además, seguramente los miembros de la Orden se preguntaban dónde estaba.

Entonces pasaron dos cosas a la vez. Justo cuando acababa de pensar eso último, los pasos del hombre se acercaban por el pasillo, cada vez más cerca. Entonces apareció un ciervo plateado que comenzó a hablar con la voz de Harry y los pasos del pasillo se pararon. Hermione tragó saliva.

-Esto es un traslador, Hermione. Para que vuelvas de dónde sea que estés. No queremos perderte por ahí ni sabemos dónde estás. Se pondrá en marcha a las once en punto.-dijo el ciervo con voz de Harry.

Entonces, una orquilla calló al suelo y el ciervo desapareció. Hermione se agachó rápidamente a recogerla y salió huyendo por otra puerta en la misma habitación. Oyó perfectamente detrás suyo la otra puerta abrirse y los pasos del hombre que también corrían. Ya sabían que estaba allí. Hermione no sabía qué hora era, ni a dónde conducí el camino que había seguido. Sólo sabía que en cuanto fuesen las once en punto, si no tocaba el traslador, no tendría posibilidad de escapatoria. Aferró la orquilla mientras abrió una puerta a la izquierda. La cerró con su cerrojo y salió corriendo por el pasillo negro. Detrás suyo, una voz amortiguada gritó: «_Alohomora_». Hermione maldijo en voz baja. Malditos magos con sus malditos hechizos...

Llegó, de alguna manera inexplicable, al vestíbulo, a través de dos puertas y habitaciones más. Sin tener el tiempo de dudar, o pensar en lo que hacer, corrió hacia las escaleras, rezando por que el hombre que la perseguía fuese viejo y estuviese ya más cansado que ella. La suerte parecía sonreírle, llegó al segundo piso en el momento en el que el hombre llegaba al vestíbulo. Se agachó a tiempo. Detrás de una mesa, consultó su reloj. Las diez y media de la noche. Todavía le quedaba media hora, a menos que encontrase la chimenea, cosa que sinceramente, dudaba. No podía moverse de detrás de la mesa sin que la viera el hombre. Ella conseguía ver su cabello, entre castaño y canoso. No sabía quien era ni su edad, las canas no decían nada. ¿Quién demonios sería? Se arriesgó a mirar por debajo de la mesa hacía el vestíbulo. El hombre, desde arriba, se veía muy pequeño. Pero como era una Mansión de techos altos, Hermione no sabía qué altura tendría en realidad. No lo había visto nunca. Podía afirmar que era mago, y que sabía hablar muy bien inglés.

Hermione estaba completamente acorralada. Si salía, el hombre la vería. Si se quedaba dónde estaba por mucho más tiempo, alguien aparecería, seguro. Mientras pensaba qué hacer, el hombre abajo, parecía perdido, indeciso como ella. Entonces algo los salvó a los dos de la indecisión. La puerta principal se abrió, dejando paso a un hombre rubio y alto que Hermione reconoció en seguida. Draco. Nunca le había fastidiado tanto verle.

* * *

Draco volvía de hacer lo que fuese que hubiese ido a hacer un sábado por la tarde-noche. Entró por las puertas macizas que todavía le recordaban a Hogwarts, lo que había vivido en Hogwarts y todos esos recuerdos que a veces – solo a veces – le hacían replantearse eso de seguir haciendo cosas en contra de la ley. Pero era más... mejor. Entonces vio una silueta que resollaba en el vestíbulo. ¿Qué demonios ocurría?

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?

-Intruso-atinó a decir la silueta ahogándose. Como Draco había cerrado la puerta, no la había reconocido. Con la voz, en cambio, supo quién era.

-¿Un intruso? ¿De qué hablas? Nadie puede entrar aquí sin...

-Chica... Así... Corre mucho... No ha usado... Magia.

-¿Una chica? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Estaba hablando... con los Krum. Entonces, salí. Y oí la voz de Potter...

Draco lo miró con ojos atónitos. ¿Potter? ¿No había dicho que era una chica?

-¿Cómo...?

-Era... un patronus. Entré en la sala y todavía quedaba brillo plateado... La chica había salido corriendo. La seguí. Y ahora la he perdido.

-¿La has perdido?

-Sí.

-¿Qué crees que hacía allí?

-Escuchar. Hablábamos de... ¡Oh!

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Debía de ser Hilary!

-¿Qué?

-Hablábamos de ella. Jacqueline la defendía de una manera... Sobre si no quería que las acompañase Viktor, que Hilary se podía cuidar sola y que ella era lo suficientemente inteligente como para no dejarla ir.

-Eres imbécil, ¿y el patronus?

-Ah... Entonces no sé.

-Vete. Ya buscaré yo a la intrusa.

* * *

Cuando llegó al cuartel general, todavía no sabía cómo lo había logrado. Mientras Draco, indeciso en si subir a ver si la intrusa estaba allí o mirar primero el piso bajo, estaba en el vestíbulo, Hermione estaba inmóvil, rezando porque se le ocurriese la genial idea de mirar por abajo. No quería saber lo que ocurriría de ser que la encontrase. No quería afectar su nueva relación, aunque ahora el cariño que sentía por el chico se había esfumado muy rápidamente, ni quería que le preguntase nada. Lo único que quería era que fuesen ya las once de la noche, o encontrar la chimenea. No sabía si el traslador funcionaba dentro de la casa...

Se quedó esperando minutos que se hicieron horas en su cabeza, aunque intentaba mantener la calma y la lógica. Entonces, un escalofrío le subió desde la parte más baja de la tripa: Draco estaba subiendo las escaleras. Hermione se tensó más si era posible y quedó paralizada en su sitio. No se atrevía ni a respirar. Entonces Draco se quedó parado, estático en las escaleras. Hubo un ruido de telas, estaba sacando la varita.

-Homenum revelio.

Hermione sintió como si le hubiesen enchufado una ducha fría encima. No se paró a pensar, bendijo al dios que la escuchara por haberse alisado el pelo el mismo día y llevar una goma de pelo a mano. Se hizo un moño, se puso la capucha y salió corriendo mientras Draco aún tenía que subir la mitad de la escalera. Revelaba su presencia pero se apartaba de la pared antes de tener la espada apuntándola.

Sólo pensaba una cosa: ir por pasillos hasta la sala de la chimenea o encontrar una puerta secundaria que la llevase fuera con todas las criaturas que pudiese haber por ahí. Si fuese más maga... Sabía hechizos básicos, pero necesitaba algo grandioso. Hacerse invisible, o volar, ya puestos.

Dejó de oír los pasos de Draco tras ella. Se quedó estática en un pasillo balanceándose, y retomando el aliento, agudizando el oído para ver si oía pasos. Draco se había perdido en su propia casa o le había perdido el rastro. Se comió los sesos, buscando en qué sitio de la casa podría esconderse durante media hora... Miró el reloj de pulsera. Por muy increíble que pudiese parecer eran ya las once menos cuarto. No se lo podía creer. Además, no parecía que nadie la estuviese buscando.

Estaba en el sitio soñado para investigar, pero no se atrevía a moverse. Ya la habían descubierto por ir a buscar a la gente y escuchar conversaciones ajenas, así que mejor...

-¡Hilary! ¡Hilary! ¿Dónde estás?

Jackie Krum apareció por el pasillo. Hermione se metió en la primera puerta que encontró. Fue justo la puerta ante la cual se paró Jackie.

-¡Hilary! Adivina... Adivina que te he conseguido.

-¿Qué?-dijo Hilary. Parecía intentar esconder la emoción de su voz.

-¡Sólo iremos tú y yo al callejón Diagon! ¡No vendrá Viktor!

-¿En... En serio?

-¡Sí!

Lo siguiente que Hermione oyó fueron golpes de pisadas en un mismo sitio, desordenadas. Parecía que se estaban abrazando. Finalmente, Hilary no se lo pasaba tan mal... Pensaba que todo se reduciría a eso pero entonces oyó unos pasos a los lejos y un desagradable ruido de succión. Cerró los ojos. O no estaba atando bien los cabos, o Jackie y Hilary hacía más que abrazarse. Los pasos se alejaron por otro pasillo y Jackie dijo:

-Ven, vamos a un sitio más intimo.

Hermione intentó hacerse a la idea de lo que acababa de vivir. No sólo Hilary no sufría nada, sino que además vivía n romance escondido con Jackie Krum, la niña que durante un año entero la estuvo atormentando. No podía creerse lo que había deducido a partir de los ruidos que había oído a través de la puerta. ¡No era creíble! Y lo de menos, pero que aún así le intrigaba, era que fuesen dos mujeres. Los romances entre la gente realmente nunca le importaron los suficiente, pero siendo Jackie y Hilary quienes eran, era muy raro. Cuanto más lo pensaba Hermione – analizando rápidamente la situación de las dos chicas, lo que había oído y lo que sabía – más sentido tenía. Pero no podía ser...

Fue entonces cuando oyó los pasos de Draco. Sabía que era Draco, aunque nunca se hubiese fijado bien en cómo andaba. Y supo que se abriría la puerta y él la vería. Oía los pasos cada vez más fuertes. Más y más cerca. Tan solo dos pasos hasta la puerta. Uno. Estaban girando el pomo... Entonces la horquilla se puso azul y Hermione, que seguía teniéndola en la mano sintió como si un gancho debajo del ombligo tirase de ella hacia la horquilla. Giraba, y giraba, pensando en el resquicio de luz que había empezado a ver cuando desapareció de allí. No tenía sentido... No tenía sentido pero tanto mejor que hubiese ocurrido. Aterrizó en el número doce de Grimmauld Place, la cocina. Pero sus piernas no la sostenían así que se desplomó en el suelo.

Oía muchas voces y sentía un dolor inexplicable en la cabeza. Abrió los ojos.

-¿Hermione? ¿Estás bien? Te has caído y te has dado contra la mesa...

-Si, estoy más o menos...

-¿Qué ha ocurrido señorita Granger?

-Señora McGonagall, déjela respirar-saltó Hugo.

-Estoy bien, sólo que se me llenó la boca de ceniza cuando chillé la dirección y aterricé... en una especie de... casa abandonada y destartalada.-inventó.

-¿Dónde?

-¡No lo sé! No había nadie así que salí a la calle, pero era una carretera de campo así que no sabía qué hacer y bueno, me puse a andar por la carretera hasta que apareció el patronus. Luego tuve que esperar a las once, lo que pasa es que estaba un poco mareada cuando he llegado, por eso me he caído.

Dejaron el tema y a Hermione recuperarse en la cocina, mientras hablaban de lo que sea que tuviesen que hablar. Hermione fingió escucharlos pero en realidad, pensaba en el episodio que acababa de vivir y se sorprendía de su suerte. Cuando los mandaron a todos a sus casas, Hermione salió a la calle y cogió el autobús. Y en cuanto llegó a su casa, se tiró a las sábanas, con ropa, zapatos y bufanda. Menos mal que mañana era domingo...

* * *

Bueno... Lo siento, no he podido evitar el femslash... Pero es que lo llevo planeando desde que me invente a Jackie... Asíque nada, os lo tragáis que es poco, o nulo. Y ya, tampoco he respetado el título que di la última vez... Pero es que cambié de enfoque el capítulo. Para el próximo no digo nada, porque muy probablemente incluya el bombazo de este fic... Pero quizás no entra... aah os dejo con las ganas? Eso espero.

¿Reviews?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	18. Te quiero verde

**Gui:** Hola a todos! No, la historia no ha muerto, no la he abandonado. ¿Queréis una prubea: estoy subiendo otro capítulo! En fin mil y una gracias a **Miky (SdlN) y a Pabaji (ahora Perse B.J)**. Gracias chicas, cin vosotras no tendría lectores!

**Disclaimer:** Rowling no se informó de lo que significa el verde y lo usó mal. ¿Apostamos?

* * *

**Verde, te quiero verde.**

Hermione se tiró dos semanas sin saber qué hacía ni en qué empleaba el tiempo. Se encerró en la rutina, evitando todo lo que tuviese que ver con la magia. Le parecía que su vida se estaba llenando de huidas y reencuentros mal organizados. Odiaba la Orden del Fénix. Odiaba todo lo relacionado con la Mansión Malfoy. Incluso odiaba a Draco por ser tan absolutamente atractivo. Le había besado, cierto. Le gustaba. Había intentado coquetear con él. ¡Le gustaba! Pero realmente, ¿en qué mundo de locos estaba metida? ¿Por qué le gustaba ese hombre? ¿Por qué no otro? ¿Por qué no Hugo, ya que estaba, con lo amable que era?

No tenía ideas. No sabía qué hacer.

El frío llegaba Londres como una ráfaga de aire que se colaba por los resquicios de las puertas, por las ventanas mal cerradas, por los agujeros que habían hecho el agua y el tiempo en esa ciudad gris que era Londres. Llegaba el otoño y con él el fin del año. Octubre.

Hermione no reaccionaba ante nada. Las mil notas de McGonagall, las cartas de Hugo, alguna que otra que le mandó Draco. ¡Lechuzas! ¿Quién quería lechuzas? Esto era tremendamente desquiciante. ¿Quién era Hetty Gibbs y qué había fallado en su vida para que se dedicase a hacer profecías malas para con la vida de las vidas a venir? ¿Qué insano amor le tenía a sus iniciales para castigarla? ¿Por qué sus padres habían elegido ese nombre para ponerle, en vez de cualquier otro. ¡Con la cantidad de nombres sin H que hay en este mundo! ¿Por qué ella?

* * *

Hugo se mordía las uñas en un vano intento de calmar los nervios. Acababa de encontrar una nota. Una carta. Algo que demostraba que durante todo ese tiempo, él tenía razón. Y no quería contárselo a nadie más que a Hermione, para convencerla de que realmente estaba equivocada. Que debía alejarse de ese rubio y su panda de magos tenebrosos.

A él la magia no le había afectado tanto. Es verdad que llevaba más tiempo que Hermione en todo esto y ese tiempo había servido para hacerse a la idea, pero el hecho de recibir lechuzas no le preocupaba. Mejor aún: las interceptaba. Y lechuza interceptada significaba prueba para Hermione. Sinceramente, no podía entender cómo es que los magos eran tan sumamente imbéciles de poner lo que habían puesto por escrito.

Hugo, en toda su vida muggle, había hecho de todo. Atrapaba pájaros y esas cosas. Interceptar lechuzas era fácil. También se había comunicado por códigos con sus amigos. Y no era tan difícil. Quizás si no sabías el código podías pasarte unos cuantos días descifrándolo. Tiempo ganado para averiguar si tu lechuza ha sido o no interceptada. Suponía, con esto de la posguerra, que las tensiones habían desaparecido y los magos habían bajado la guardia. Tampoco es que quiesiera justificar a nadie. El caso es que habían escrito su prueba. Y que él tenía el papel en el que estaba escrito. Y lo que ponía no le gustaba nada.

Salió sigilosamente de la casa. En la mesita de entrada había una nota para Helena, que estaba echándose la siesta:

_Querida Helena:_

_Ya tengo lo que convencerá a Hermione de quedarse de nuestro lado. Voy a buscarla y arreglar las cosas. Ya se ha arriesgado lo suficiente. _

_Espero que hayas dormido bien._

_Volveré lo antes posible._

_Mil besos y abrazos._

_Hugo_

Salió a la calle y se abrochó bien el abrigo. En esas dos semanas, había refrescado. Los tenderos guardaban las cosas. Ya era media tarde y viernes. Además de Octubre. Nadie iba a aventurarse a comprar cositas, esperarían a mañana.

En autobús se tardaba media hora en llegar a la casa de Hermione. Una vez allí, llamó a la puerta. La chica le recibió con pinta de no haberse movido de casa en todo el día. No es que estuviese en pijama, sino que iba con chándal y una camisa grande.

-¡Tengo tu prueba!-exclamó.

-Hugo...

-Y vas a alejarte al fin de ese rubio sarnoso.

-Hugo, cállate.

Por detrás de Hermione, apareció Draco. Hugo se tensó, pero intentó aparentar normalidad.

-Oh, si te molesto...

-Yo ya me iba-anunció Draco, sorprendiendo a Hermione. Había llegado hacía exactamente cinco minutos. La chica frunció el ceño sin saber qué ocurría exactamente. Hugo saludó a Draco con la cabeza que salió por la puerta dando un portazo.

-Vaya... Lo siento.

-Supongo que habrá oído lo de rubio sarnoso. ¿Por qué le ha llamado así?

-Porque es lo que es, Hermione. Tengo la prueba.

Alzó la carta en un gesto de triunfo.

-Interceptación lechucil: un éxito de empresa. Helena la ha leído y opina que es serio. No sabe cómo he dado con la lechuza. Pero el caso es que es una carta dirigida a tu amante rubio que trata sobre nosotros, y la historia de Hetty Ginns, una bruja que...

-La conozco.

-Pues bien, también está el nombre de la chica de la que me hablaste, Hermione, la tal Hilary.

-¿Cómo?

-El de Helena, el mío, el tuyo y el del señor Henry nosecuántos.

-Grand.

-Eso.

Hermione cogió la carta. La miró detenidamente pero decidió guardarla en un cajón.

-Hugo... Necesito... Dejar las cosas claras en mi mente. Yo...

-Te dejo, no te preocupes. Ha sido un placer tramar secretos contigo.

Le dio dos besos y abrió la puerta para marcharse. Oyó un ruido extraño.

-¿Y eso?

-No sé, serán Luna y Neville, apareciéndose.

-Aham. Hasta luego. Lee la carta y habla conmigo.

Alzó una mano en modo de despedida y se fue.

Hermione suspiró. ¿Y ahora qué?

Tendría que leer la carta, estaba claro. Se preguntaba cómo había conseguido Hugo interceptar la lechuza. También si sería verdad que Draco y su banda eran "los malos". Sacó la carta del cajón y contempló el envoltorio. Blanco y sin manchas. Inmaculado.

Medía hora después seguía contemplando la carta sin demasiado éxito. Entonces alguien llamó a la puerta. Era Neville.

-¡Hermione! ¿No has...? ¿No has oído...?

-¿Qué?

-No te lo vas a creer... Yo... esto es muy fuerte Hermione así que no te derrumbes, ¿escuchas? No te derrumbes. Es... es muy grave y están buscando al culpable pero...

-¿Qué ha ocurrido, Neville?

-Es Hugo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Llegué a casa hace cinco minutos exactamente y me encuentro en las escaleras de nuestro rellano a ... Hugo.

-¿En la escalera?

-Sí.

-¿Y está bien?

-Está muerto, Hermione.

* * *

Silencio.

* * *

Asimilación de las palabras de Neville.

* * *

Silencio.

* * *

El silencio aplastaba a Hermione más que cualquier otra cosa. Se metía por sus fosas nasales e iba a parar a su garganta, formando un nudo de desgracias incomprensible.

No era verdad.

No podía ser verdad.

Neville se removía incómodo. ¿Cómo contarle eso a Hermione? No había una manera rápida y sin dolor de hacerlo. Y aún quedaba Helena. Por Merlín que esto no estaba previsto. ¡No contaba con eso!

* * *

Silencio.

* * *

-Hermione...

-No puede ser Neville. No puede ser.

-Lo es...

-¡No me lo creo! ¿Entiendes? Quiero verlo.

-No, Hermione, créeme... es... Quédate aquí. Diez minutos, una hora, dos días, lo que haga falta pero asimílalo.

* * *

_Al día siguiente, Neville lleva a Hermione al tanatorio. Allí, en un ataúd cerrado tras un cristal con una corona de flores, al parecer, descansa Hugo. Helena ha pasado los primeros diez minutos golpeando el cristal, llorando sobre él. Ahora llora en un sofá marrón. Todo es correcto y está limpio en esa sala. El cristal aun tiene las marcas de los dedos de Helena. Por lo demás, todo reluce. Reluce el ataúd de madera barnizado. Relucen las flores de la corona de la familia. Familia que se reduce a su primo, su abuela y Helena._

_Pobre Helena._

_Hermione no acaba de creérselo. Delante del cristal hay un ataúd. Pero es muy pequeño. ¿Estáis seguros de que Hugo cabe ahí dentro? No lo creo. ¿Recuerdas su nariz grande y afilada? ¿Por qué no está a la vista? ¿Cómo ha ocurrido esto?_

_Medio día después, Hermione vuelve a entrar a la sala después de haber comido. Hoy no le apetece hacer nada. Al lado del ataúd, las coronas se han multiplicado. ¿Quién no quería a ese chico? Las lágrimas acuden a sus ojos demasiado rápido y el nudo de su garganta se intensifica. Helena llora silenciosamente en el rincón._

_¿Cómo ha ocurrido? Se ha convocado una mini reunión en Grimmauld Place para hablar de lo que ha pasado. Helena está vestido de negro de la cabeza a los pies y arruga una carta entre sus dedos. La nota que le había dejado Hugo al marcharse por la mañana ese fatídico 25 de octubre._

_-Avada Kedavra, la maldición asesina-dice McGonagall._

_Qué consuelo, lo ha matado un mago. Pero eso no consuela a nadie. Que si en las escaleras. Que si alguien sabe la razón. Y Hermione no puede dejar de pensar en la carta interceptada, en que ocurrió en su rellano y en Draco. Draco estaba allí. Hugo estaba allí. Draco oyó lo de la carta. ¿Quién sabe si se quedó a oír el resto?_

_Se siente culpable, se siente sucia. ¿Por qué no abrió la puerta? ¿Por qué no oyó el ruido? ¿Por qué no abrió la carta? ¿Por qué se quedó estoica, parada durante media hora en la misma posición con los pensamientos martilleándole la cabeza, impidiéndole oír nada a lo lejos?_

_En el entierro, se siente desfallecer. Llora y llora y todos los familiares de Hugo lloran a la vez. Se pregunta si la miran como a una extraña. Si hace bien en estar ahí, cuando sabe lo que pasó y se guarda su secreto para ella sola. McGonagall dijo que investigaban y ella no es capaz de acusar a Draco. Le duele el alma. Solo puede llorar y esperar bajo ese frío invernal en el que hoy se alza un cielo azul como los hay pocos._

_Cuando entran todos a la iglesia, Hermione no cabe. Demasiada gente. Tampoco tenía valor para entrar. Vuelve junto a la tumba en la que descansa el cuerpo de su amigo (o eso dicen)._

_-No veas qué bonito está el cielo Hugo. Me debes una cerveza. No sé para qué te vas, imbécil. ¿No ves lo que haces? ¿Por qué interceptas lechuzas? Podías caerte. Dime que no fue Draco. Dime que aún queda algo de esperanza en ese chico. ¿Por qué?_

_Mira la tumba, mirada acusadora. ¿Qué haces, idiota? Detrás de ella oye un ruido. En cuanto lo ve, sabe que ha sido él._

_-¡Tú! ¡Tú! ¡Vete de aquí ahora mismo! ¡Vete del maldito país! ¡Márchate y no vuelvas, maldito idiota! ¿Qué te crees que haces, Draco? ¿Te parece divertido?_

_-No, Hermione... Yo..._

_-No des un solo paso.-Hermione se ha calmado. Está tranquilamente hablando con alguien sobre el tiempo. Y es un tiempo amenazador.-Vete de aquí antes de que se me ocurra denunciarte._

_Y Draco se desaparece. Dejando a Hermione arrodillada delante de la tumba._

_-He leído tu carta, ¿sabes? La que interceptaste. Tienes razón. Era la prueba. Supongo que ahora ya no pueden usarnos para nada. Siento esto, Hugo. No ... Supongo que a ti te da igual. Tú has muerto, no vas a sentir nada más. Pero Helena y yo y los demás te vamos a echar de menos, ¿sabes? Morirte es egoísta. Haces daño a los demás... Y... Y... No sé, Hugo, estoy hablando con un muerto. Ya me dirás si me he vuelto loca._

_-Hermione..._

_Es Helena._

_-¿Sí?_

_-No estás loca. Yo también hablé con él ¿sabes? Le conté que me habría encantado estar embarazada, solo para conservar algo suyo._

_-Tú... Helena, tú eres él. Él se quedará contigo, lo sé, aunque me de rabia que no le compartas. Tú ..._

_-Lo siento._

_-Yo mucho más..._

* * *

Y se abrazaron bajo el cielo salpicado de nubes, delante de la tumba y del mundo. Helena Gannet abrazó a Hermione Granger y las dos quedaron así durante horas y horas, compartiendo su dolor. Y llegaron más, y más y el abrazo se convirtió en un círculo perfecto de dolor. Ese nudo que tenían todos en la garganta.

El sol se puso en el horizonte. Ese rayo verde...

* * *

Bueno... admito todas las críticas que queráis. ¿Por qué he matado a Hugo? Porque necesitaba un final estelar para un fic mediocre.

¿Cuánto falta?

Un capítulo y un epílogo, más o menos

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	19. Draco Malfoy II

**Gui: **Hola! Bueno, nadie se lo cree pero estoy publicando rápido. Último capítulo... Gracias a **Miky** y a **Perse B.J** por los reviews, han sido geniales. Y un tirón de orejas a los que no han dado más que una señal añadiendome a sus alertas sin dejar reviews. No en realidad, gracias tambien ^^

**Sorpresita: **Como ya sabéis, no me gustaba del todo mi fic. Aunque me estoy reconciliando con él. Pero en fin, de perdidos al río me he tirado de lleno en una parodia de este fic que me gusta escribir. De capítulos cortos y tal, pero divertido en lo que cabe. Os invito a leerla, os la dedico. Se llama Giremos en el círculo de la vida.**  
**

**Disclaimer: **rowling, yo, yo, rowling, gui, jotaká. En serio que ya me he hecho un lío.

* * *

**Draco Malfoy (II)**

Lo había echado todo a perder. Todo absolutamente. No tenía ganas de hacer nada más que tirarse por un puente, colgarse de alguna cuerda por el cuello, lanzarse un Avada... Vamos a ver, ¿qué mente estúpida...?

Repasemos. Repasemos los puntos clave de su misión: conseguir los cinco HG. Esperar la carta y seguir instrucciones. Matar cualquier intento de descubrimiento.

Pues bien lo había hecho todo. Digamos que había incluido besar a Hermi... a Gran... a la sangre sucia, pillar el rollo bollo que se traían Hilary y Jackie entre manos, dejarse invadir por un desconocido y perseguirlo una noche entera en su mansión sin descubrir nada e intentar ligar más aún con la castaña (intento frustrado por Hugo Gaistkill).

Todo era culpa de ese chico.

De buenas a primeras, cuando lo descubrieron. Cuando lo alejaron de la magia, junto con la tal Helena Gannet. Ya había dado problemas con sus indagaciones. El niño hace preguntas, el niño dice que hace magia, el niño, el niño. Por lo menos, eso le había contado Narcisa Malfoy. La bruja de la abuela del chico era una penosa y asustadiza Hufflepuff de sangre limpia desperdiciada. Se casó con un muggle y tuvo dos hijos squib. ¿Quién pide menos? Pero por lo menos su nieto fue mago. Como mantenían el apellido del marido (Gaistkill) Lord Voldemort en persona le había dicho a la vieja que todos sus hijos y nietos se llamasen con H y que fuesen alejados de la magia. Al principio ese era el trato. La abuela era una bruja desencantada de la magia que rompió su varita en seis trozos desiguales. Llamó a sus hijos Herbie y Harriet. La chica tuvo un niño tan squib como ella misma con un hombre cuyo apellido daba igual y no se le dijo nada sobre el hijo. En cambio, la vieja tenía que convencer a su Herbie de que llamase Hugo a su hijo (solo podía ser Hugo. Según la vieja, era el único nombre con H que valía la pena probar). Lo consiguió al fin y acabó cuidando del asqueroso niño y su asqueroso primo.

Después llegaron las preguntas del niño, las cosas raras que hacía. Complicado a más no poder. Mucho más fácil con Helena Gannet. Una niña que viajaba de acá para allá con una hermana gemela a la que proteger. Sólo usaba magia cuando se trataba de Katrina Gannet y la única que se daba cuenta era Katrina, que cerraba la boca. Habían encontrado a esa niña rebuscando en el cuaderno de la pluma mágica (lo mismo con Hermione Granger). Habían tachado sus nombres, las habían alejado de su país natal. La hermana, Katrina, no era bruja. Lo que era una pena, podría haberlo sido y haber tenido un nombre con H. Una reemplazante, una "por si las moscas". Fue una suerte que la madre escribiese el nombre con H, por mucho que en un principio no estuviese esa letra. También fue una suerte encontrar al padre cerca de Hugo Gaistkill. Aunque quizás no tanto.

Con Hilary todo fue complicado y lleno de viajes. Alejarla de escocia, traerla a la Mansión Malfoy... Complicado. La niña solo pensaba en Escocia, Escocia y Escocia, como si sintiese que ese era su lugar, que allí había una voz que la llamaba. Sus padres habían sido una de esas cuantiosas victimas de los mortífagos en el apogeo de Lord Voldemort. Y ella era la protegida de Lucius Malfoy, por llamarla de alguna forma, porque tenía el nombre y el apellido perfectos.

Henry Grand no dio problemas y siguió sin darlos: un huérfano hijo de magos que vivía en un orfanato muggle cuya regenta no dejaba a nadie que se llevase al niño (controlada por imperius, como debe ser).

Claramente todo era culpa de Hugo Gaistkill.

Por su culpa, Harry Potter y su panda de anormales subversivos descubrieron lo de los HG. Y no sólo a él, sino a Helena Gannet y a Hermione Granger. ¿Quién le mandaba a Fleur Delacour estar en París y escuchar el nombre? ¡Eran ellos (los ex-mortífagos) los que la habían traído de vuelta a Francia! Y Ginny Weasley se inmiscuye en el avión, y la lunática y el imbécil se van a vigilarla y la Orden la capta. ¡Es un robo!

Por su culpa, Hermione empezó a dudar y a desconfiar de Draco. ¡Todo iba bien antes! Incluso la había besado, maldita sea. Estaban a punto de alejarla de la Orden y todas sus piltrafas. Pero no, además de la inteligencia de la chica que no se fiaba un pelo de nadie – inteligencia que había intentado desbaratar con sus seducciones – va Hugo Gaitskill y le alimenta las dudas. Que si los Malfoy eran mortífagos, que si no tiene sentido, que si Amelie Ash-Garton...

Por su culpa, Hermione se enteró de todo. ¿Quién le manda interceptar lechuzas, conseguir pruebas? Ella aún dudaba... Estaba dispuesta a vivir un romance esquisito con Draco y a ceder ante su dominio en cuanto a la magia se refería. Pero no, ¡no! El muy imbécil tenía que interceptar esa lechuza. Además, no podía haber interceptado la lechuza que le enviaba la señora X a su nieto por su undécimo cumpleaños; no, tenía que interceptar la carta que iba dirigida a Draco y que decía qué hacer con los HG.

A él que no le miren: no haber enviado esa carta, haber transmitido la información en persona. No se puede confiar en las palomas en tiempos donde todo vale. ¿Quién era el imbécil que había decidido enviar una carta? Y ahora dos de los cinco HG sabían la verdad.

Y claro, ordenes claras y precisas: matar cualquier intento de descubrimiento. Pues bien, Draco (haciendo caso omiso de la mitad de la información – "Hermione tiene la carta" ) mató el descubrimiento. Ya daba igual. Tendría que matar también a Hermione, ¿no? Se quedó media hora escuchándoles hablar y otra media hora después de matar a Hugo detrás de la puerta de Hermione, sin atreverse a entrar a matar.

Todo por culpa de ese asqueroso Hugo y sus asquerosas narices que hurgaban donde no debían.

¿Qué ocurriría ahora? Fácil: a Draco le mataban por destruir la última esperaza de dominar el mundo (necesitan cinco magos HG de esos y ahora ya solo hay cuatro. No habían previsto a más); Jackie y Hilary se van a casarse a las Vegas (para mi que es precipitado pero allá ellas); Hermione se queda por aquí consolando a Helena; Henry Grand se vuelve a su Gales natal y que le dejen en paz; la Orden del Fénix encarcela a unos cuantos y todos somos felices y comemos perdices.

Draco Malfoy no va a permitir eso. Vale que ha ido al entierro de Hugo Gaistkill y no debería. Vale que ha pasado por casa a recoger unos cuantos efectos personales. Vale que sigue en Londres mirando al infinito. Vale que le ha escrito una carta a Hermione pidiendo perdón y diciéndole que tendría que haberla matado a ella también. Vale que... Pero tiene que irse ya. El problema es que no sabe a dónde ir. Hay muchas opciones. Podría volver con Anna (esa chica tan simpática que sigue en bulgaria esperando noticias de una Hermione que no puede contestar a sus cartas – o no quiere). O ir a visitar a Hilary y Jackie a su casa en Estados Unidos. O pasarse por Azkaban a visitar a unos conocidos que le matarían con la mirada y la magia si no estuviesen entre rejas – por mucho que los dementores ya no estén ahí.

Oh, ya que piensa en dementores, ¿dónde los habrán metido? A lo mejor podrían ir a visitarlo, para que se alimenten de él un rato. No tiene ganas de hacer nada más que morir. No es un buen pensamiento.

De momento, se va a ver a Nott. Ese chico siempre tuvo buenas ideas, a lo mejor le aconseja algo.

Efectivamente, Nott le aconsejará. Aunque Draco interrumpirá un momento intenso que estaba viviendo con Daphne Greengrass, los dos le mandaran a casa de Astoria, la hermana de Daphne, que vivía en Canadá mientras decidía qué hacer con su vida. Y Draco irá, porque no hay otro sitio y no le apetece morir. Pero eso es otra historia.

* * *

**FIN**

¿Qué me decís? ¿QUe queréis el epílogo? Bueno, ese lleva escrito mil años así que os lo pondré de quí a poco.

Un saludo.

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	20. Epílogo

**Gui: **Hola a todos. Finalmente, he conseguido acabarlo, y os invito a mi fiesta: Giremos en el circulo de la vida, parodia de este super fic :) aunque de momento está minimamente "stopada" porque he cometido un mini delito a tener en cuenta ... jejeje pero es seguida volverá, lo prometo. Al final me ha gutado, así que mejor celebrarlo, ¿no? Muchas gracias a** Miky y Perse B.J **por los reviews del cap anterior, y a todos los que dejaron reviews durante el fic. Ha sido un placer.

**Disclaimer: **Sinceramente: ¿tengo que decirlo?

* * *

**Epílogo**

El caldero chorreante estaba a rebosar de gente. En una silla alta tras la barra estaba sentado Tom, el viejo camarero. Hannah Abbot (que solía ayudarle con el bar) se había ido un minuto a acompañar a una amiga al Londres muggle o algo así. Por la puerta de Charring Cross entró una porción de la familia Weasley.

-Hola Tom.

-Buenos días señores Weasley. ¿Qué les trae por aquí? ¿De compras?

-Sí-dijo Ron.-Mira mi hijo, tiene un mes.

-¡Ya ha dado a luz la señora Weasley! ¿Cómo está usted, señora Weasley?

-Bien, gracias Tom, perfectamente.

-¿Cómo se llama la criaturita?

-Se llama Hugo. Como Hugo Gaitskill, ¿se acuerda de él?

-Cómo olvidarlo, señora Weasley, cómo olvidarlo. Bueno, que tengan una buena compra.

-Gracias Tom.

Anduvieron hacía el patio trasero y Ron golpeó con la varita los ladrillos. La niña, con los ojos abiertos como platos, contempló el palito de madera que paseaba por los ladrillos con decisión. No pudo retenerse.

-Papá, ¿cuándo tendré yo una varita?

-Cuando te llamen para Hogwarts, Rose-dijo Ron.

-Pero falta mucho…

-No, hija, solo seis años.

-Eso es mucho-replicó la niña pelirroja.

Una vez en el callejón Diagon, se dirigieron hacia la tienda que les traía allí.

* * *

Draco Malfoy salía de una tienda cualquiera del callejón Diagon. No sabía por qué había vuelto allí después de tanto tiempo. Quizás esperase encontrarla. Llevaba ocho años fuera del país. Tenía la esperanza de que ella siguiese allí esperándolo. Era muy egoísta por su parte, pero no podía evitarlo.

Había intentado, de alguna manera, olvidarlo todo. Se había ido a Canadá, con Astoria Greengrass, bruja violenta donde las haya, pero simpática. De alguna manera, ella le había embaucado para conseguir formr su familia de rubios felices. Habían tenido un hijo (que cosa más rara) que tenía cinco años. Scorpius (y vaya nombre) era clavadito a él. Tampoco es que lo odiase, pero sinceramente, Draco se había quedado con ganas de más, cuando se fue de Inglaterra.

De pronto, la vio. Estaba allí, agachada ante una niña pelirroja con su mismo pelo rizado. Le estaba poniendo un collar que la niña se había quitado. La calmaba con palabras dulces. A su lado, en un carrito, había un niño de unas semanas. Cuatro como mucho. Y sujetando el carrito estaba Ron Weasley. Una furia interior apareció en su cuerpo. Draco no podía controlarse. ¿Qué significaba aquello?

Hermione se levantó. Parecía cansada. Le dio la mano a la niña, sonriéndole, y se encaminaron hacia la tienda de la que él acababa de salir. De hecho, Draco estaba tapando la entrada. Se apartó para dejarlos entrar. Tanto Ron como Hermione lo vieron, pero no dieron muestras de haberlo reconocido. Draco se hundía en la miseria. Se quedó allí, plantado. De pronto, después de un tiempo que no había visto pasar, apareció la niña pelirroja, tirándole de la chaqueta.

-Oiga señor-dijo- oiga. Señor, señor…

-Dime, guapa-dijo él.

-¿Sabe que hoy es mi cumple?

-¿Ah si? ¿Y cuántos cumples?

-Cinco años.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Rose, Rose Weasley. Estoy aquí fuera porque mi mamá dice que me he portado mal y me ha dicho que salga a esperar fuera.

-Oye Rose, ¿tu mamá es aquella de allí?

-Sí, se llama Hermione. ¿La conoce?

-La conocí hace tiempo.

-Ah…

-¡Rose, ven aquí! Ya puedes entrar, guapa, no te quedes fuera. Venga, pide perdón.

Rose se alejó hacia su madre. Le pidió perdón. Que bien que todo acabase bien para ella, ¿no? Que pena que no compartiese nada con ella, que su historia se hubiese quedado en nada... Al fin y al cabo, bien podía él quedarse con Astoria, en vez de perseguir sueños del pasado. La bruja rubia no estaba tan mal... Y a lo mejor, en Hogwarts, su hijo se encontrase con la pequeña Rose. Yo qué sé, a lo mejor todo podía cambiar a mejor.

* * *

Fin definitivo.

Bien, quería agradecer a toooodos los que os ha gustado la historia porque me habéis ayudado a seguirla. Y quería, yo qué sé, montar un fiesshhhta! ¿Por qué? ¡Porque he acabado un fic! Wow, ¿quién lo diría? Ha sido genial y a ver si repito, esta vez un poco más... mejor.

Un saludo

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


End file.
